Lullaby
by StickieBun
Summary: It seemed Eric Slingby had it all. A wonderful husband, an adorable son on the way, a good job, even if his boss could be a pain to deal with...but one fateful day, he forgets his work files at home and fate changed his life forever. Co-writer UnknownPaws
1. Chapter 1

**Lullaby **

**Chapter 1**

The Violin music was soft, drifting on the cool summer air filled with the scent of flowers. The moon full and bright above in the deep blue-black sky. Soft laughter caught Eric's ear and a strong but small hand took his, pulling him along the path of a lush garden.

Alan's soft brown hair shifted in the gentle breeze, his white skin catching the moonlight as he hurried down the path, a smile on his face as he lead his newlywed husband to a private gazebo; vines of flowers growing up the white marble, and a romantic candlelight dinner for two already waiting for them.

Their hands slipped apart and the brunet lifted the skirts of his cream and brown dress, hurrying up the steps to the scene set up especially for the two of them. He turned his smile on Eric, waiting for him to join him.

Normally he hated wearing his dress, but Eric liked it on him, and it had been a very special day for them. So he'd willingly slipped back on the lace and frills to please his Love. Likewise, Eric had gotten out his nicer black and grey plaid kilt, which Alan loved on his Scottish lover (Though he rarely said as much out loud).

And now, he stood in the scene like a perfect painting of one of the great artists of the Renaissance, reaching out for his one and only. His Light. His Heart…

Eric smiled, taking the hand of his beloved eagerly, relishing in the feel of a soft palm beneath his own calloused one. The brunette looked positively stunning in the moonlight, the silver night sun beaming silver rays upon pale arms and a dainty face.

Most would attribute such features as feminine on a man, but for Alan they were nothing but perfect to suit him.

He loved the little reaper, his heart, light and very soul. His mate, husband, and partner for all of eternity.

Virtually nothing could separate them, their love too strong to be torn apart - evident enough by the gold band upon their fingers, telling a tale of love that would last throughout the ages, until they grew 'old' and could tell such a past to the future generations.

"M' love..." Eric rumbled, his voice strong and powerful like a lion's, as he swept up to Alan, wrapping an arm around the man's thin waist.

Alan touched his lace-covered fingertips gingerly to Eric's cheek, popping up onto his toes to press a soft, loving kiss to Eric's lips. "I love you, too." He whispered before kissing him again. His smile glowing, "And I want this night to be perfect…"

"As do I" Eric smiled. "Yer beautiful..." He raised Alan's hand to his lips, pressing a dainty kiss to the lace glove.

Alan smiled wider and lead Eric over to the table. "We should eat before it gets cold, then we can do whatever we feel like doing."

And so he could tell Eric his news without dinner being interrupted or canceled.

Eric nodded, smiling as Alan lead him to the table.

"Ya outdid yerself." Eric chuckled, rubbing Alan's back as he caught sight of the lavish display of food and drink.

"Tonight's one of the most important nights we'll share. You're worth all this and more." Alan responded, sitting in his chair across from Eric's, "If any time was right to spoil each other…it'd be our wedding night."

"So true," Eric commented with a chuckle, looking down at his meal of beef wellington, an idea striking.

Taking his fork, he cut off a small piece of meat, holding it out to Alan to eat.

"Ladies an' brides first" he teased.

Alan sent his husband a look, "I'm not a lady." He reminded, "I'm a gentleman, despite this dress I put on for your enjoyment." He leaned forward and took the bite off the end of the fork. "Mmm…"

Eric smiled, pulling the fork away momentarily to steal a kiss; he paused, feeling his lover tremble. "Sweetheart? Ya alrigh'?"

"Yes, of course." He took Eric's hand and smiled, "Never better."

"Yer shiverin'" Eric noted softly, reaching out to stroke Alan's cheek. "Love, tell me wha's wrong..."

"Nothing's wrong." Alan said, never dropping his genuine smile. He sighed, "I was going to tell you after we ate, but it seems you are intent on making me tell you now…" The brunet stood up and slipped over into his husband's lap, slipping his arms around him and kissing his forehead before taking Eric's hand and moving it so that it rested on his belly, "You're a father."

Eric's jaw dropped, his eyes going wide with surprise and - to Alan's amusement - happiness. A smile broke out on his face, as he tugging the man into a fierce yet gentle hug, peppering his face with kisses.

"See? Nothing is wrong, what-so-ever." Alan laughed, hugging Eric, "Last time I was in for a checkup on my Thorns, the doctors found something odd in my blood work…so they tested it further. They called me with the news yesterday."

"'S wonderful... Absolutely wonderful, Al!" Eric laughed, leaning back in his seat to rub small circles onto the brunet's back.

Alan grinned and leaned in, pressing a passionate kiss to Eric's lips, "We couldn't ask for a better wedding gift."

Eric nodded in agreement. "Nothin' can touch us now!"

-x-

Alan lay on an examination table, his head on a soft pillow and his shirt lifted to show off his growing belly, stretched to accommodate the child growing inside him. A cold jelly-like substance had been spread on his skin and the doctor used a machine to check on the baby.

A gritty image showed on the screen of the ultrasound, showing the form of the baby sucking its thumb.

Eyes glued to the screen, Alan squeezed Eric's hand, "Eric…our baby…" he smiled.

Eric squeezed Alan's hand in return, excitement making his heart thunder in his chest like galloping horses.

"'S beautiful... Jus' like you." he kissed his husband on the forehead.

"Would you like to know the sex of your child?" The doctor asked.

Alan looked up at Eric.

"Yes," the man said, without a trace of hesitation. He already had a feeling, but he wanted to know if he was right.

The doctor smiled, shifting the wand ever so slightly. "It's a boy."

"A son…we have a son." Alan grinned wider. Ever since he had found out he was pregnant He hardly stopped smiling. It was the first hint their coworkers had, though a baby was not one of their guesses.

"A son..." Eric breathed.

This was it; it was official, he was really going to be a father to a baby boy. He smiled wider than ever before, somehow managing to pull Alan into a semi-hug, reaching out to rest a hand upon his stomach regardless of the gel.

"I bet he'll be strong and stubborn like his father." Alan chuckled, leaning against Eric.

The doctor chuckled, "Go on and get cleaned up. I'll have the ultrasound printed off for you." He said, putting the machine away and leaving the room.

"You aren't going to use our son to tease Grell again, are you?" Alan asked, referring to their rather eccentric redheaded coworker who longed to have a baby of his own.

"Maaaaaybe~!" Eric cooed with a grin, knowing full well the answer was a definite yes. "Ah, c'mon, Grell's been m' sis fer ages, 's m' job ta tease 'im an' Will!"

Alan chuckled, "I know. The three of you have been working together for forever. Well before I came along." He finished cleaning the gel off his belly and fixed his shirt.

"The wee ray o' sunshine in a miserable life," Eric grinned. "I love ya sweetheart."

"I love you." Alan spun around and hugged Eric, his belly acting as a buffer between them. "We can start thinking of names now…and no odd names like you were suggesting a few weeks ago! 'Boopy' is not a proper name for him."

"Fine, fine," Eric chuckled. "How 'bout... Ronald?"

"I like it," he smiled, "Ronald...Oliver..?"

"Knox Slingby-Humphries" Eric finished with a smile, feeling the baby kick against his hand upon Alan's side.

The brunet nodded with a smile, "It has a nice ring to it." He slipped his hands up along his husband's strong arms.

Eric chuckled, gently stroking the side of his husband's belly, feeling the son kicking once again. "'S strong, like 'is Mama" he remarked. "Aren' ya, Ronnie?"

Another kick greeted Eric's hand as if in response, and Alan chuckled, "Any stronger in there and that may start hurting when he does that."

"Well, let's hope 'e calm downs before we get ta tha'." Eric smiled.

"Mmm…maybe not…he seems excited to come out to meet us."

-x-

Spring filled the air, wafting in through open windows of the dispatch. Alan was getting close to his due date, a little less than a month to go, and he was supposed to be on leave. But Eric had forgotten a rather important pile of files at home on the coffee table in their living room. So, naturally, Alan felt he needed to correct the mistake before Eric found himself with overtime.

So, with the files tucked under his arm, the brunet hurried up the steps to the upper levels of the dispatch building, as the lift was undergoing maintenance.

Out of breath, and with only one more flight of stairs to go, Alan rested a moment to catch his breath before mounting the last flight, his hand sliding along the railing for support.

Suddenly, he froze, a pained gasp slipping past his lips as he dropped the files. Papers scattering down the stairwell. A stabbing pinching-like pain assaulting his heart. His unborn child suddenly wiggling painfully inside him as if he himself could feel the attack of the Thorns of Death.

"Eri-!" Alan cried as the pain intensified, causing his legs to give out under him and he fell down the stairs, rolling down a few flights before laying in pain, clinging to his belly and his heart. Hardly aware of the blood seeping out around him. His vision blurring and fading in and out.

Eric cursed, storming down the halls. It wasn't even halfway through the morning, and he had gotten an earful from his boss. This morning, he happened to have left a rather important document on his desk at home - a file needed for a very special meeting with the Elders.

Now, here he was, in a foul mood storming the halls, hoping to run home and get back in time before the Council gathered. Approaching the stairs, however, he frowned, the scent of blood coating the air; had someone tripped Grell again?

Rolling his eyes, he made his way down, wondering if he'd find the redhead sprawled over the steps again. Yet as he reached the both, he froze; eyes widened, and breath flying from his chest at the horrible sight before him.

"ALAN!" he screamed, jumping down the flight, twisting his ankle in the process but ignoring it in favor of reaching his husband's side.

The brunet coughed and trembled, "Er-Eric…Our—baby." He gasped, "Need—th-the doctor…"

"Okay, okay... HEY! HELP! IS THERE ANYONE THERE?!" Eric all but screamed out, pulling his lover gently into his arms.

"So loud!" Grell's high-pitched voice drifted down the steps, followed by the sound of heels descending, "Some of us are actually trying to work for once! I don't care if William b—Oh Rhea! What happened?!" Grell rushed down once he found the couple.

"I dun know!" Eric cried out, paling at the sight of the blood. "Get a doctor, fast!"

Grell nodded and ran back up to the nearest phone, grabbing it right out of the reaper's hands, "Sorry, emergency! He'll have to call you back!" he said before hanging up and dialing the hospital.

"Excuse me?" William said, glancing coolly at the Reaper who'd swiped the phone from his hand.

"Hush you! I have no time to deal with your stupid protocol!" Grell snapped, "Yes! Doctor—nurse—whatever you are! We have an emergency! Dispatch building, stairwell, twenty-first floor! No it's not me again! It's Humphries! I think he fell and it looks bad! Just send someone fast!" He hung up and turned to go back to the stairwell.

"Humphries?"

William frowned, taking after Grell down the hall, freezing as they came upon the sight of Eric cradling Alan in his arms, clearly distressed.

"Good Rhea, what happened?!"

"At-att—ckhh!" Alan gasped weakly and clearly in pain. Thin lines in his skin resembling vines seemed to grow up his neck from under his shirt, reaching his cheeks, "F-Fell—b-baby!"

"ALAN!" Eric almost screamed out, his eyes wide and face flushed in panic.

"Slingby, calm! He needs calm, not aggravation!" William snapped, moving to remove his coat, rolling it up into a makeshift pillow for the pregnant brunet.

Alan coughed out another cry. Under his shirt, his stomach being kicked visibly. "Er-Er—c…t-too early—it's-stoo—e-early!"

"Sssshhh, sshh, 's gonna be alrigh' love!" Eric tried to reassure the brunet, though his own mind was screaming in fear.

The sound of hurried feet sounded and the medical team that had been dispatched hurried up to the flat where the dispatch reapers were gathered around Alan.

"Finally! What took you so long?!" Grell growled.

"We came as quickly as we could. Please, give us space to work."

William pulled Grell aside, but Eric remained stubborn, sitting by his lover's side even as the team worked.

"Sir, please back up we need to move him to a stretcher to get him to the medical ward." A nurse said as they worked, finishing checking Alan's vitals, "This young man is in quite a mess of problems between his condition and his baby."

Eric did so reluctantly, but followed the group down to the ward, clutching Alan's hand the entire time.

The team hurried Alan into a private room in the emergency area, Alan's usual doctor having met them there. It was loud and chaotic to any onlooker. Mentions of procedures and an operation flying about, and a nurse trying to push Eric out of the room.

"Please, sir, go wait outside, the doctor needs to concentrate if he's to save your husband and child.

"Nurse! Prepare an incubator. This baby is coming early, there's no stopping it!" The doctor called out, "Someone see if you can get his Thorns under control! –You! You know how. Do it."

"What?! What do you mean, 'baby's coming'?! 'S too early!" Eric exclaimed, fighting tooth and nail against the nurse.

"Sir, please, let us work and give both of them the best chances at surviving this…I'm not going to sugar-coat it. Things are very grim for them both at this moment."

Eric bit his lip.

"Then...let me help! I've had ta work 'n surgery before durin' m' time as a student - please, I have ta be here fer m' husband an' son!"

"I'm sorry, sir, please go wait in the hall." She said, pushing to the door, "Doctor Summers is the best doctor in Europe, as you already know, and his team is the best we have to offer. We can't afford to loose them to inexperience."

"Eric…Eric, darling, come on and wait with Will and I." Grell said from the door, having followed them, worried for the small brunet and the baby.

Eric had no choice but to comply, if not reluctant and sadly. Sitting on the hard plastic chairs of the waiting room, he struggled to keep his composure, though a worried expression still haggard his face.

Hour after hour, Grell sat by Eric's side, rubbing his back comfortingly. William had left to go back to work, though he had wanted to stay. But someone had to go back. They couldn't afford three working reapers to disappear for the day.

Finally, well after Midnight and William's return to the hospital when his shift ended, the doors separating the waiting room from the rest of the hospital opened and the doctor walked out, an extremely tiny bundle in his arms and a sad look on his face. One of the nurses followed, wheeling a medical cart. Tubes and wires attached to the tiny baby silently laying helpless in the bundle of a soft yellow blanket.

"Mister Slingby?" The doctor said, catching the Scotsman's attention and calling him over.

The baby boy was pale, soft blond hair atop his head, his eyes closed tight. He was thin and weak, and a scar-like mark looking like vines wrapped around the baby's torso, shoulder, and touched his neck, almost as if he had nearly been strangled.

But the Thorns of Death-like marks were not the illness itself. It lacked the hint of green that Alan's marks held. These marks looked like the illness had tried to wrap around the baby, killing him from the outside.

The baby, already named Ronald, shifted his head to the side, trying to get comfortable in this large, cold new world outside his mother.

Eric's heart quivered, as he reached out to take the weak premature baby into his arms, holding him close to his chest. Seeing the infant shiver and whimper, he shifted, allow his body heat to warm the cold baby.

It was then he noticed the lack of his husband, "Where's Alan?"

The doctor sighed, lowering his gaze, "I'm sorry, Mister Slingby, but…" He looked back up at Eric, "…Your husband didn't make it. The stress was just too much and Thorns took him… If he hadn't fallen as he had we might've saved him, but… Thorns also almost took your son as well…" he nodded to the scars, "But we managed to separate them from him before they infected him… I'm so sorry."

The world seemed to grind to a halt - Eric's heart stopped, his body going numb and cold as the cruel truth of reality set in. He sputtered, stumbling back a few feet, face pale and eyes wide.

Alan... Alan was...

"No... Yer lyin'...!"

"I'm afraid…I'm not." He responded gently.

"_No_... _Alan_... ALAN!" Eric cried out, his vision starting to swim from shock.

The baby in his arms stirred and gave a small, weak cry of his own, startled by the sudden loud voice.

Heels sounded and Grell ran up behind Eric, stooping down and pulling him into a gentle hug, saying nothing.

Eric shuddered, resting against Grell with a choked noise, the cold truth hitting him cruelly like a ton of bricks.

"Alan...no, please-!"

"Shhh, shh…" Grell tried to comfort the new father that had lost his husband.

Eric and Alan… they had been nearly inseparable since the day they met. The day Alan graduated from the academy and had been assigned to work with Eric during his internship at the dispatch. Eric had been the first to fall in love. Grell had seen it happen. The office play-boy tamed in a matter of seconds. He stopped flirting with everyone (Except he had never even tried to flirt with William. But who could blame him for that? William Spears was an intimidating man in personality and in rank. Only Grell was foolish enough to mess with the man and that was simply for fun, to get a rise out of the man. They were close friends.)

Eric Slingby had, instead, focused his time on trying to woo the young brunet, and over time, Grell saw Alan start to break down. He'd been a young man that seemed afraid of any close relationship (As it later turned out was due to the fact he had been diagnosed with Thorns right before he joined the dispatch and he feared his death would hurt more if he let anyone in close), and Eric's reputation hadn't helped.

But slowly Alan had started to fall in love himself and he eventually was able to stop denying his feelings. They finally got together and after a few dates, they became attached at the hip. (Though Alan always tried to keep a professional distance between them when in public.) They had gone through much together, both nearly dying in Eric's attempt to heal Alan's Thorns. But things got better…they got married and had a baby on the way…a baby now weak in his father's arms…and Alan…Alan was gone.

Eric was, for lack of better words, heartbroken.

Alan had been his love, his light; the little Reaper has somehow wormed his way into Eric's cold heart and warmed it with a breathtaking fire of passion. Never before had Eric been so hooked on someone, especially someone like Alan - he was Eric's soul mate.

But now, none of that mattered.

Alan was dead, and he was never coming back; in his place, Eric felt a slight bitter prickle in his heart, staring down stone-eyed at the child who had been the reason for his husband's demise.

The baby, tiny and helpless—dependant on Eric and the doctors for survival—cried and shivered in Eric's arms, unable to open his eyes. He didn't like this cold, big world he was in. it was loud and there were uncomfortable things attached to him. He wanted to be back where he belonged. Safe, warm, hearing his mama's voice talking…it was soft and gentle…soothing…why wasn't that voice here? It had always been there…always…

Despite his pain, Eric's eyes softened.

No, that wasn't right... Ronald was not the reason for Alan's death; the Thorns, the dreaded disease known to all Reapers as fatal and incurable. The same illness that had threatened to take this infant's life away.

The baby's tiny hand poked out of the blankets and rubbed up against his red, tear-streaked face.

Sighing, Eric lifted the baby to snuggle against his chest, kissing the infant's tiny head.

The baby seemed to calm slightly, relaxing and quieting down.

Grell reached out to touch the boy's fuzzy blond hair, "…What's his name?" he asked gently.

"...Ronald." Eric murmured, rubbing his crying son's back.

"Hey there, Ronnie. Happy Birthday…welcome to the world you little cutie." He gave the baby a small smile. Just because they had lost one close friend, didn't mean that the baby's birth could be ignored.

Ronald made a quiet squeaking noise and seemed to curl up against Eric's chest.

Eric exhaled softly, rocking the child.

Grell rubbed his back, "If you want to go see Alan…say goodbye…I'll watch Ronald for you…give you time to mourn."

Eric, however, shook his head.

"I ain' leavin' Ron... 'S too little an' weak... I'll go with 'im..."

He pulled away from Grell, taking Ronald's I.V. pole and walking down the hall.

Grell nodded and let him go.

The nurse showed Eric to the room they had moved Alan's body to. She walked over to the bed and pulled back the white sheet to reveal the pale brunet. His skin was ghostly white, his face emotionless and relaxed. Evidence of the Thorns marring his skin, showing like bright red burns on his face, neck, and shoulders, disappearing under the sheet.

"…I'll leave you alone with him…call if you need anything." She said gently, leaving the room and closing the door.

Eric stumbled, collapsing before the bed, expression pained.

"Alan..."

He reached out with a trembling hand, touching the man's face.

No reaction, It wasn't…normal. Alan always would hum in his sleep and shift, snuggling into the pillow when his cheek was touched like that. His warm soft skin felt so cold…

"Alan... No... Ya can't die on me! Not now!" Eric pleaded in a choked voice, tears slipping down his face.

"Hunaa…" Ronald shifted, his eyes cracking open slowly for the first time. Bright green eyes lined with gold peeking up at his father.

Eric shook, cupping Alan's cheek lovingly, hoping for a sign of life, anything-!

Instead of leaning into the touch, Alan's head fell to the side.

Gone…completely…gone…

-x-

The funeral was small, not private but not entirely public. Alan had been well liked as a Reaper, even more as a worker for the Dispatch for his kindness and professionalism, but only a select few were able to attend the service for the deceased brunet.

Eric stood by the coffin, his expression solemn and eyes cold, Ronald wrapped up in a black blanket in his arms, sleeping.

The casket was lowered into the ground and buried, flowers left at the grave, leaning against the headstone with Alan's name on it. The attendees all left slowly; dispersing after giving Eric their sympathies. Finally, only Eric, his son, Undertaker and Grell remained.

The redhead, in a all black dress, walked over to Eric, touching his shoulder as he looked at the grave. "Eric? Darling, are you going to be okay?"

Eric said nothing, staring almost numbly at the gravestone, cradling Ronald unconsciously in his arms.

Grell sighed and pulled out a small box from his purse, holding it out to him, "…Alan had given this to me to keep safe until your one year anniversary where he could give it to you…I don't feel right about keeping it."

Eric blinked, reaching out almost hesitantly to take the box.

"Alan loved you more than anyone. He was looking forward to raising Ronald with you…but he'll never be gone. He'll always be in your heart." Grell kissed his cheek and walked over to Undertaker who was leaning against his shovel a few feet away. Undertaker picked up the shovel, and the two of them left Eric alone.

Eric glanced down at the box, then at his son, contemplating. Taking a seat beside the gravestone, he set Ronald down in his lap, working to open the box.

Inside lay a silver chain of a necklace. A pendant with a lion carved into it hung from it. On the reverse side was an inscription.

'_Forever our love.'_

Eric choked, running his thumb over the pendant, tears rolling down his cheeks.

"Alan..."

Ronald stirred, shivering again and opening his wide eyes, tilting his head as the light glinted off of the silver pendant. Curious, the baby reached up out of his warm bundle of blankets, his tiny fingers touching the dangling chain and making it sway. "Auh?"

Eric glanced down at the baby, blinking the tears from his eyes. Setting the box down, taking the pendant and wrapping it around his neck, he lifted Ronald into his arms once again, peering at him.

Ronald looked up at his father and offered a wide, toothless smile. Kicking his feet in and waving his hand, as if trying to get the sad man to smile himself.

Eric's mouth twitched, a small slight smile appearing as he watched his son giggle and 'dance'.

"C'mon, sweetheart... Let's go home."

The first words he had said to Ronnie yet.


	2. Chapter 2

**Lullaby **

**Chapter 2**

The night's silence was disrupted by the shrill cry of a baby. Four in the morning and Ronald had already awoken twice. Once to having a dirty diaper, the other due to a scary sound outside the window of his nursery; which had turned out to be only an owl in the nearby tree.

A light clicked on in the other room as a groan of dismay was heard. Sitting up in bed, Eric blinked tiredly, a loud yawn escaping him as Ronald's loud cries echoed painfully against his ears. Groaning again, he pulled back the blankets, swinging his legs over the side of the bed and heaving himself up, shuffling out and down the hall to the nursery.

Ronald was waving his hands and feet in the air, his blanket tangled around one leg. But when the light flickered on, the boy quieted down slightly, watching his father walk over to the crib. He held up his hands, waiting to be picked up.

With a sigh, Eric hoisted the infant into his arms, rocking him.

"C'mon Ronnie..." he complained in an almost pleading voice. "'S four in the morn'... I need ta sleep."

"Mmmmh!" Ronald protested, stretching out and fussing on right before his stomach chose to let daddy know what he needed with a gurgling growl of hunger.

Eric sighed again, bouncing the baby slightly as he turned for the kitchen.

Ronald fussed until he recognized the kitchen. Kitchen meant bottle, and bottle meant milk. He quieted down more and watched as his father opened the ice box and took out an already filled bottle, only needing to be warmed. He wiggled, interested in watching until he discovered his foot. He grabbed it and brought it up to his mouth, sticking his toes in as he drooled.

"Oi," Eric removed his foot, using a pan to heat the milk. "None o' tha' now... yer gettin' food soon."

"Buubuubuubuubuuuuu~" The baby giggled, releasing his foot.

Eric smiled slightly, waiting until the bottle was warmed before taking it, heading back towards his bedroom to feed the baby.

"GahhhAA!" Ronald said, reaching for the bottle that his father was holding but not offering him. "Gahh-GAHH!"

Eric chuckled softly, slipping back into bed, covers drawn up over his legs and waist as he cradled Ronald in his arms and offered the warm milk.

"Mm. Mmm. Mhm." Ronald touched the bottle with his finger tips, humming as he suckled on the bottle happily, looking up at his father with big eyes.

Eric yawned, leaning back and letting Ronnie snuggle against his chest, ignoring the familiar ache in his heart.

"Sweet baby," he murmured, caressing Ronald's head. "Daddy's little boy."

Finally, Ronald finished his bottle and hiccupped as he let the nipple slip from his mouth and gave a yawn. He blinked tiredly up at Eric, waiting to be burped so that he could fall asleep again.

Setting the bottle aside, Eric lifted him to his shoulder, patting the tiny back until a small belch was heard. Yawning again, he laid down against the pillows, about to set Ronald down beside him.

"Mmhh…" Ronald's tiny hand gripped his father's long blond locks, closing his eyes and yawning again with a squeak before falling asleep quickly. His thumb being sucked on.

Eric managed a smile, laying Ronald instead on his chest, sleep creeping upon him.

-x-

Ronald's giggles filled the normally quiet dispatch office, the baby boy grinning and basking in the attention of the secretaries as they all gathered around him, cooing over him.

"Ohhh aren't you the cutest little bug!" One secretary smiled, tickling his belly.

"Absolutely adorable~" agreed another who's finger was trapped by Ron's grasp.

Eric smirked, watching as the women cooed and gushed over his baby, Ronald being smothered with love and affections.

"'S a real ladies man, like 'is Papa. Righ', Ronnie?"

"Buugaah!" Ronald lit up even more when he spotted his father, kicking his feet excitedly. It was clear that Eric was his favorite person in the world.

One of the secretaries flashed a flirty smile at Eric, swaying her hips as she walked over to him, "And He's going to be just as handsome as his daddy~" she flirted, touching his arm lightly.

"Mhm," Eric nodded in response, even as more women flocked to snuggle against his sides.

He was used to the behavior, having been quite the tomcat before Alan showed up. But since the brunet's death, the secretaries and women of the office (even some men) seemed to put him on their radars once again. Not that Eric paid them any heed; all he was here for was his baby - still, flirting was his weak point.

"So, what is daddy's plans tonight?" one other secretary asked, smiling and leaning in close to him, fluttering her eyelashes.

"Changin' diapers, feedin', the usual" Eric said nonchalantly, scooping Ronald into his arms and bouncing him. "Righ', baby?"

"Well, why doesn't Baby Ronnie give daddy a break and daddy get a babysitter for the evening?" she pressed.

"Wha'?! An' leave poor wee Ron with a total stranger? Ya dun like tha', do ya Ronnie?"

"Such a family man~" another woman purred, leaning against Eric with an adoring sigh. "So hard to find these days, too..."

"Ahha!" Ron gasped, reaching up towards the Scotsman.

"Yes, but every parent needs a nice break from the cuties. Come on, It's just one evening." The secretary tried again.

"Oh please! The man just lost his husband a month and a half ago. Let him alone. He's not ready for dating!" Grell snapped, walking over to the group and scooping up Ronald, "Aweee how have you been my little cutie! Have you been a good boy for daddy?"

"Ghaa!"

Some of the women scowled while others moved to continue fawning over Ronald, the baby melting hearts into puddles of goo. Eric chuckled, still being felt up by a couple of women, to which he paid no attention. But they were desperate, and he knew it would be a while before the beasts could be tamed once again into behaving.

"Been good 'side from wakin' me up four times per night." the Scotsman commented. "Gets mad if Daddy doesn't let 'im sleep in 'is bed."

"Awe, He just doesn't want to be all alone~ Did you try moving his crib into your room, or at least use a bassinette so he can sleep near you? Maybe he'll sleep a little more at night aside from needing food or a nappy change." Grell suggested as Ronald grabbed his long red hair, tugging at it playfully.

"I could, but..."

Truthfully, he was hesitant; before the baby had been born, Alan had been the one to decorate the nursery. Everything in that room was a reminder of the man's work, one of the last things Eric could hold onto at the moment.

"Ronnie's a premature baby, he's still incredibly small and needs his daddy more than anything in the world. But eventually he'll grow a little bigger and stronger. He'll get better about sleeping in his nursery alone." Grell promised.

"Hopefully." Eric agreed. "Hmmm... Maybe Daddy will take Ronnie somewhere special tonigh'... Ya like tha', sweetheart?"

He tickled Ronald's stomach with a grin.

Ronald giggled loudly and wiggled, grinning up at his dad and grabbing his ring finger which shill supported his wedding ring. "Babababagoo!"

Eric's eyes softened, as he lifted Ronald into his arms, cuddling him against his chest.

Grell smiled softly, "You are a good father, Eric. Alan would be proud of you." He pat the man's shoulder, "If you ever do need help or a break to relax, though, just call me. Auntie Grell will watch Ronnie for a bit."

Ron looked at Grell, opening his mouth as he tried to suck on Eric's fingertip, though his own hand was in the way.

"Jus' some company would be nice - ya can tag along t'nigh' if ya wish" Eric smiled, kissing Ronald on the cheek. "Someone's gonna be hungry again soon~"

Ronald giggled, grabbing Eric's hair.

"I'd love to~ Any chance I have at being with the baby~" Grell grinned.

"Or to get out of the overtime I am about to give you if you do not start working, Sutcliff." a cool voice interrupted, William standing before them with a slight glare, fixing his glasses.

"Awe, Will, how could you say such things in front of the baby?" Grell pouted, pushing both lips out in a pout.

"If I recall, it's because I told you to complete three files by this morning!" William snapped.

"And I finished three…pages. Oh come on, William! Baby!" Grell took Ronald from Eric and held him up to William. "_You need to be nicer to Auntie Grell!_" Grell added in a baby-tone.

"I will when Sutcliffe does his work properly." William said stiffly, though taking the baby into his hold.

Ronald tilted his head, blinking up at the man. He whimpered slightly and looked back at Eric. William had been around sometimes, he recognized his face. But the man had never held him before…and he sometimes yelled and was scary.

A pigeon flew in, flying down to land on William's arm, pooping on Grell's head as it flew past, and then stared at Ron.

Ron's fussing stopped as he spotted the animal and he reached out to it, wanting to play. "Bvuu!"

"Yick! I need a shower now! Will you really need to update how you get your mail!" Grell complained loudly.

The pigeon cooed, hopping down to rest upon Ronald, it's body lightweight and feathery as it leaned forward, nuzzling against the baby's cheek.

Ronald blinked and poked it lightly with his fingertips, flinching, startled when the bird pecked at his hand.

"Thomas, no." William scolded, the bird lowering its head in shame.

Ronald looked up at William, a confused look on his face. William glanced down at the baby, expression blank but not cold as he used his thumb to stroke the child's cheek.

Ron blinked and turned his head, sucking on his finger as he would a pacifier or bottle.

William blinked in surprise, watching the child suckle on his gloved finger in silence and Thomas cooed and lightly pecked William's hand.

Grell giggled, "Silly Ronnie, that's a big old killjoy, not a bottle."

William scowled. "I am not a killjoy, just able to do my job right - unlike others, whom I have to face overtime with on the occasion."

"Hey, I was watching my language around the kid. You are much more than a killjoy." Grell shrugged turning as he flipped his hair over his shoulder and swaying his hips as he walked away.

William growled, eyebrow twitching. "Whatever am I going to do with him..?"

"Mmmm... 'e'd make a very handsome throw rug." Eric commented.

"Slingby!"

"An' jus' think, when 'e gets dirty, ya can take 'im out an' reap 'im!" the man grinned.

Ronald giggled, releasing William's finger, the cloth of his glove now soaked in drool.

William blinked, though a ghost of a smile doted his lips.

"Ahh-a!" The baby popped his own thumb into his mouth, looking between William and his father. With his free hand, once he wiggled it out of his blanket, reached up, curiously wanting to touch William's face.

Eric smiled watching as William's cheek was smeared with drool.

Ronald gave a toothless grin and wiggled happily. He liked making new friends and William's arms were strong but gentle, holding Ronald in a comforting embrace. Happily, the baby snuggled against Williams chest, making content little noises.

William jolted, startled and unused to having anyone come this close to him, even if Ronald was an innocent baby. Ronald's eyes grew heavy and he let them droop, content to sleep in the man's arms.

Eric struggled to hold back his laughter; William looked torn between terrified, wanting to cry and freak out, and keeping his iron façade up.

The secretaries still hanging off of Eric's arms looked confused at William. Cold, emotionless Mister Spears…seemed to have a soft spot?

William merely stared at the baby, the child's tiny hand hooked around his finger in a vice grip, light pink dusting his cheeks unwarily.

"Sir..? Are you…feeling okay?" a secretary asked.

William blinked, snapping out of his thoughts. "I am fine" he said stiffly, moving to hand Ronald back to his father.

Ron moaned in slight protest, gripping William's finger tighter.

"I think Ronnie's got you wrapped around his finger—just like everyone else that sees his cute little baby cheeks!"

William shook his head, frowning when Ronald seemed to cling to him.

"Well, he seems to like you." She responded, "Eric! Why don't you have Mister Spears baby-sit and we can take you out so you can remember what a good time is?!"

"Nah, Ron ain' old enough ta be left alone without me." Eric said. "Though, if ya wan', ya can join Grell an' I later."

He smirked, knowing how flustered William was at the moment.

The first woman rolled her eyes, "Doing kid-stuff with the baby?"

"Eric, we are trying to get you back out there like you used to before!"

"I can't do tha', not like I used ta. 'M a father now, I have a baby tha' needs me." Eric said in response, not even batting an eyelash.

He'd expected this to happen the moment he caught the women's lewd gazes when he'd walked in that morning. But he wasn't ready; not after Alan just died. After he'd lost everything he had, with only his little son barely handing on by a thread. No way was he going to mess this up, not even once.

A new 'mother' was not something Ronnie needed, especially from one who only cared about getting in the father's pants.

"Hmph," One of the women turned away and started walking, "…Humphries really ruined you." She muttered under her breath.

Eric, however, heard. "Wha' was tha'?" he growled, voice dangerous.

She shrugged, "I know you loved the guy, and he was nice and all, but really. You aren't even a shadow of what you used to be before you saw his face and fell hard for someone you knew would leave you in the end."

Red flashed in Eric's eyes, and the next moment, the woman found herself yanked up by the collar of her shirt.

"I wan' ya ta say tha' again" he snarled, extremely dangerous and enraged.

"I—Everyone's thinking it! I'm just saying it. He pulled you into settling down. He changed you into someone else—and now that he's gone, his brat is keeping you tethered. You were better off without him."

"Tarry—no!" Gasped the other two secretaries.

"You know you have thought the same thing!"

Eric snapped, tossing the woman to the ground, he loomed menacingly, like a lion about to go for the kill. Then, he summoned his scythe, raising it above his head to strike.

The secretaries screamed, the two backing up and the third on the floor, gasping and scotching back, though her tight navy blue pencil skirt didn't make it easy.

Right as Eric swung down, a pole shot out, William stopping the attack just in time.

The woman had flinched, gasping as she heard metal hit metal.

Eric panted, breathing heavily while William glared, balancing his scythe along with a crying Ronald in his arms.

"Enough." he snapped. "Slingby, back down. Ms. Mith, you are dismissed. I will have a word with you later."

The woman scrambled up with the help of her companions, who all rushed away leaving behind the two men and the baby boy who had been startled and was whimpering, teary-eyed in William's arm.

Eric glared after them for a moment before slumping, his body sagging like a sack of flour. Walking over William, he plucked Ronald from his arms, hugging him close.

The baby hiccupped, reaching out to his father. Something was wrong…why was his daddy upset and looking so sad again? He always looked sad at seemingly random times and Ronald didn't understand it.

Kissing the tiny infant's cheek, Eric sighed wearily, his rage slowly cooling.

"Auhh!" Ronald's tiny hand found the chain of Eric's pendant Alan had given him, lifting it up from his chest lightly.

Eric glanced down, sadness welling up in his heart again; this time, for the baby who would never get to know his mother.

"C'mon, love, let's get ya fed an' napped."

"Ah!" Ronald wiggled at the idea of food.

Eric managed a fake smile, making his way to his office to feed the hungry babe.


	3. Chapter 3

**Lullaby **

**Chapter 3**

"Nagbu!" With a happy announcement that he was done with his bottle and letting it drop to the floor, Ronald rolled onto his hands and knees, crawling over across the floor of the sitting room. Gates had been put on in the doorway so that Ronald couldn't escape the room; making it easier for Eric to relax.

The man lay on the couch, ignoring the pile of paperwork he should have been working on. And Ronald was eager for his attention.

Once the baby reached the couch, he got up unsteadily on his knees and pulled himself up into a shaky standing position near his father's head, and he, holding tight to the couch cushion with one arm and the other reaching his hand out to pat his father's seemingly sleeping face. "Bruuuuuuur!"

A smile formed on Eric's face as he cracked open an eye, seeing his 8 month old son hovering nearby.

Wait-

With wide eyes, he scrambled up, staring down at the child in a mixture of shock, hope and curiosity.

"Naah!" Ronald bounced his knees, excited that his daddy woke up and would pay attention to him again. "Haahn!" He grinned and giggled right before he lost balance and fell back down on his butt. Startled, the boy's grin faded into a look of shock.

Reacting fast, Eric scooped the little boy up, bouncing him on his lap.

"How'd ya do tha', Ronnie?" he kissed the child's forehead,

"Gahh!" Ronald reached up to pat his father's cheek again.

Chuckling, Eric took Ronnie's hand, pretending to munch on his tiny fingers. "Oh, Daddy got yer hand! Should Daddy eat little Ronnie fingers? Mmmm, nom nom~!"

Ronald giggled loudly, "Gaabudidphuu!" he babbled, wiggling his fingers.

Kissing the tiny fingers, Eric set Ronald down, moving to help him stand on two little legs.

Ron looked down at his feet. One missing his yellow sock with a duck on it. He giggled again and wiggled with a lack of balance as he held onto his father's thumbs.

Like a towering giant, Eric lumbered back, a smile doting his face as Ronald managed to retain his balance for a flicker of a moment. Then, letting go, he backed away, eyes trained intently on the little boy before kneeling down, holding open his arms.

"C'mon Ronnie! Come ta Daddy!"

It hadn't worked before, but fourteenth time's the charm, right?

Ronald tilted his head, sucking on his thumb a moment as he teetered on his feet. Then, he stretched his hands out in front of him and took a small step, and then another, and another. With each step he took, his hands moved up and down as if he was crawling upwards.

Eric chuckled, but his heart was soaring, joy filling him up like a balloon full of air. Seeing his baby, walking like a pro, made him feel happier and prouder than he'd been in months.

"Ah!" Ronald, after taking those four little steps grabbed onto his father's leg, hugging it as he looked up at him with a wide grin.

Eric scooped the child into his arms, cradling him close like teddy bear.

"Atta boy, Ron! Atta boy!" he cheered, ruffling the baby's hair.

"Hee!" The boy, obviously proud of himself for doing something his father was happy about, hugged him around the neck.

Eric laughed, spinning the boy around before glancing down at him, a wide grin upon his face.

"I think this deserves ice cream~"

The happy baby perked up, kicking his legs excitedly. "Daabuu!"

"Yup~! Whaddya say we go fer some lunch, eh baby?"

"Naa!" Ronald snuggled his father.

Eric chuckled, bouncing the boy as he walked out into the hall, looking for his coat.

"Mwa!" Ronald gave his father a drool-heavy kiss on the cheek, mimicking the sound Eric sometimes made when he kissed Ronnie's cheek or belly after bath time.

His father returned the favor, ignoring the drool sliding down his face. "So lunch an' then the park, Ron? Ya like tha'?"

"Paa! Paa!" He clapped his hands and giggled. He liked the park. There were lots of things to look at.

Eric nodded, slipping his coat on before helping Ronald's with his; slipping on a pair of froggie mittens onto the infant's hands before carrying him out, heading to the garage to fetch the baby carriage.

Ronald swayed back and forth in his father's arms, babbling up a storm as if Eric knew what he was saying. –until he sneezed when they stepped outside into the cold. "Oooh?"

Eric chuckled, moving to the garage to retrieve the baby carriage, slipping Ronald inside.

"'Eeee!" Ronald put his hands up as he was wheeled out of the garage. He liked carriage rides. They were fun and fast sometimes!

"Not t'day, love, 's too could fer racin'." Eric said, strolling Ronald down the street.

"Awwah!" The boy pouted before flinging his hands in the air again, "'Eeee!"

Eric couldn't help but laugh.

"Alrigh', once." he took off, starting to run down the sideway.

Ronald giggled and laughed, enjoying the sudden speed. "'Eeeeeee~!" he clapped his hands.

Eric chuckled, slowing as they reached the restaurant, frowning at the sight of a familiar redhead hanging out at the front.

"Ah, shit..."

"Eric-darling! Ahh! And handsome little Ronnie, of course, hey how's my little buddy?" Grell cooed, meeting up with them.

Ronald grinned, "Gahdoot!"

"Whaddya doin' now, Grell?" Eric sighed, knowing that the redhead was more than likely up to something if he even bothered to hang around this area of town.

"Being stood up, apparently." The redhead pouted, "Theodore from the Library was supposed to meet me here for a date an hour ago!"

Eric raised an eyebrow.

"Ya mean tha' mousey git with no brains?"

"Hey! He's a handsome guy! And very well read."

"Yeah, red in the face whenever 'e gets piss drunk-"

Grell rolled his eyes, "Awe come on. It could have been nice to have a date…Hmmm Hey Ronnie! Do you wanna be my date?"

Ronald paused in his task of trying to eat his mitten, looking up at the redhead, confused.

"Ronnie-" Eric pulled the mitten from the baby's mouth, "M' apologies, Grell, 'e's hungry." he said, moving to enter the restaurant. "Feel free ta join, if ya wanna see a baby throw peas an' carrots a' me."

"What classier of a date could I have?" Grell giggled, "Even if my date has to bring his daddy." He hooked his arm with Eric's. "But only dinner. I'm afraid I have shopping plans later."

"'S fine, Ronnie an' I were goin' ta the park afterwards, righ' baby?"

"Laa!" Ron clapped his hands.

The redhead chuckled, "Sounds like fun."

"Yup~ Gonna go on the swing, an' the slide, an' then Daddy's gonna take 'im home an' read 'im a bedtime story!" Eric grinned at his son, waiting for a waiter to find them a table.

Ronald grinned and went back to trying to eat his mitten off his hand.

"No," Eric took the hand out of his mouth again. "Damn, shoulda brought 'is teethin' ring..."

Grell giggled, "Getting your choppers already? You are getting too big!"

"Almost a year old." Eric chuckled, blinking as the waiter returned.

"And soon he'll be running around out of control and dating all the girls or boys he sees~"

"Like 'ell," Eric growled, the waiter leading them towards an empty table by the window. "Ain' touchin' m' baby!"

About a dozen heads turned his way, blinking at his outburst.

Grell giggled, "Darling, there is no stopping him from growing up. He'll want to start dating eventually."

"I suppose... Baby already took 'is first steps t'day." Eric smiled, settling into a chair before lifting Ronald into his lap.

"Oooo~" Ronald cooed, looking around at the new view he had.

"Walking? Already? Ah~" Grell gushed, sitting down, "Such a big boy you are~" he tickled Ronald's belly, making the boy giggle.

"Four more months 'till 'is birthday!" Eric smiled, then frowned, sadness reflecting in his eyes.

Grell's grin faded slightly, "That day will always be bitter-sweet…especially for you…but, darling, Alan would want you to focus on the good…on Ronnie's birth, rather than his Death. You know he'd want that…and you won't be alone. I'll come spend it with you if you'd like."

Eric nodded, bouncing Ronald in his arms.

"I'd like tha'... so would Ron. Thanks."

"Ah!" Ronnie reached forward, grabbing the napkin Eric's silverware was wrapped in, pulling it off the table and causing the fork, spoon, and knife to fall to the floor as he put the napkin in his mouth.

"Ronniieeee" Eric scolded lightly, taking the napkin away. "Not in yer mouth, sweetheart..."

Ronald pouted, looking up at his father with big eyes, his lip trembling as if Eric had just taken away his favorite toy.

"Oh, He's too cute~" Grell gushed, "Can I just take him home with me~?"

"Ya, an' ya can change 'is diapers, feed 'im a' five in the mornin' an' be covered in drool." Eric remarked, smirking as he kissed Ronald's cheek, reaching down into a bag resting in the carriage, pulling out a pacifier.

"Darling, have you forgotten I have always wanted a baby of my own?" Grell asked, watching as the pacifier was popped into Ronald's mouth and the boy began sucking on it, looking around with interest again.

"I know, I know..." Eric glanced at Ronnie. "Whaddya say? Live with Auntie Grell?"

Ronnie wrinkled his nose at the idea.

Eric chuckled, cradling the baby boy against his chest, moving to retrieve a stuffed mouse from the carriage.

The boy's eyes lit up, seeing his favorite toy. "Ahh!" he let the pacifier fall from his mouth as he reached for his toy excitedly.

Eric managed to catch it before it hit the floor, handing the baby his toy. "See, Daddy remembered Mou-mou." he tickled Ronald's belly.

The boy giggled, grabbing the toy by it's ear and hugging it.

Eric smiled, signaling the waiter as he passed by.

"Can I get some formula heated fer m' son?"

"Of course, sir. Would you and the Misses like to place your orders now?" The waiter asked, taking the bottle that was held out to him.

"Eh? Oh..." Eric glanced. "Uh, we aren' married-"

"Oh, The mother of your child, then?"

Grell giggled, "Oh, aren't you darling~ No, no, Eric and I are just friends and always have been. I'm single and completely available, however~" He winked at the waiter and smiled wide.

The man flushed slightly and swallowed.

"W-Well... If you are ready, I can take your orders...?"

"I'll have bangers 'n mash, the usual." Eric said with a smug grin. "Mashed chicken an' peas fer the baby."

"Baababadoo!" Ronald babbled as his father placed an order for food, shaking his toy mouse up and down as if it were hopping on the table.

"Alright, and you, Miss?" The waiter asked, jotting down Eric's order.

"How about the Chicken salad?" Grell ordered, folding his menu and handing it to the man.

He nodded and bowed, leaving to put in their order and have the formula heated as requested.

Eric ruffled Ronald's hair, glancing over in Grell's direction.

"I thought ya had a boyfriend though... why datin' again?"

"No, I had a date who stood me up, not a boyfriend." The redhead sighed, "It's so hard to find the right man, sometimes."

"Tell me 'bout it... Damn secretaries won' get off m' ass 'bout findin' a babysitter fer Ronnie - little one needs me, dammit!" He lightly slammed his fist on the table.

Ronald jumped, startled as he began to fuss.

"Well that's what you get for being the office stud and then getting married and making yourself off-limits! It temps the ladies more~" Grell scolded, teasingly.

"Still off limits." Eric growled, moving Ronald to rest against his chest, rubbing his back.

"Not the way they see it, Darling. Sad, but true. They don't want to respect that you are not ready to think about moving on after you lost Allie. They aren't respecting the fact that you are a full-time single father of a prematurely born baby boy. They don't realize how wonderful a man you are for being responsible and being the father Ronnie needs."

Ronald sniffled, curling up into Eric's chest, soon becoming distracted by his loose tie, and sticking the edge of the silk accessory in his mouth.

"Ronnie." Eric sighed but chuckled, taking the tie out of his mouth, replacing it with the pacifier. "Stop puttin' thin's in yer mouth, baby!"

"Awe, but that's what babies do~" Grell giggled, watching as Ronald reached up to pat his father's chin, grinning around his pacifier.

The waiter returned with the formula, Eric taking the bottle with a nod of thanks, offering it to Ronald.

Ronald blinked at the bottle, confused as to where it came from. Usually he watched as daddy heated it up for him. But after a moment, he reached out for it, glancing up at his father.

Eric smiled, watching as Ronald took the bottle, stroking his cheek with his finger.

The pacifier fell onto Ronald's lap and he suckled the bottle, glancing up at his father and then back down at his bottle constantly, as if afraid that one or the other would disappear.

"'S alrigh', m' still 'ere, baby" Eric soothed.

Ronald's eyes lingered on Eric's face a moment longer before checking on his bottle.

Moments later, the waiter returned with their meals, setting them out before each man, and sliding the peas and mash next to Eric's plate.

Eric gave his thanks, still keeping his sights on the baby.

Ronald let go of the bottle, spotting the plate of 'grown-up' food, and pointing to it. "Oooh!"

"Ya wan' some?" Eric smiled, taking a tiny spoonful of the mash and pea mixture. "'Ere..."

Grinning, Ronald reached forward, plopping his finger into the spoonful.

Shaking his head, Eric laughed and pulled the fingers out, putting the spoon to Ronald's mouth.

Ronald took the small bite reluctantly, still not used to the feel of a spoon. Fingers worked just fine, after all!

Eric bit back his laughter, watching his son's nervous face.

"'S not gonna bite ya, Ron!"

Grell giggled, "Is he afraid of spoons? That's adorable~"

Ronald insisted he could eat without the spoon, reaching out to grab the mash with his fingers.

Eric, however, moved the bowl to his other side, offering Ronald another spoonful.

"Mmmph!" The boy shot a frustrated glare at his father.

"Ronnie, we can't be eatin' like a wee piggy in a restaurant!" Eric raised an eyebrow.

Ronald put his fingers in his mouth, tearing up.

"Oi, none o' tha'" Eric tapped his nose, removing his fingers and feeding him some more of the meal. "Ya wanna be a big boy, Ronnie. Strong like yer M-.. like Daddy."

Ronald blinked, fighting the spoon with his tongue before realizing food had been deposited in his mouth.

Eric smiled, tipping the spoon back as his son took to the meal.

"See?"

"Nnh…" Ronald smacked his lips as he ate the small bite of food.

"Good boy" Eric kissed his head, feeding him a couple more spoonfuls before turning to his own food.

Still opening and closing his mouth, Ronald watched his father as he fed himself.

"…You two are the cutest~" Grell gushed, "I can't get enough of you~"

"I ain' cute - Ron's the cute one!"

"Your actions, Darling. How you act with your adorable son is cute."

"I do wha' every father needs ta do" Eric said simply, finishing his meal before feeding Ronald again. "Promised baby ice cream fer walkin' t'day!"

"Ie-Ie!" Ronald perked up, clapping his hands.

"Loves it jus' like Mummy did." Eric said with a soft smile.

"Hey, Ronnie, Can Auntie Grell see you walk?" Grell asked, stooping down next to his chair and holding his hands out.

Eric chuckled, settling the little baby down on his two feet, giving him an encouraging nudge.

"Go on, love. Ta Auntie Numbskull~!"

"Hey!" Grell shot Eric a look before coaxing Ronald, "Come here, cutie~"

Ronald teetered on his feet, fingers in his mouth before he took one slow step, and then another—before turning around and stepped back towards Eric, flopping into his lap.

"Awww... Dun wanna leave Daddy?" Eric rubbed the child's back,.

"Broo-na!"

Grell sighed, "Well, fine! I can take a hint." Grell pouted, getting back in his chair and turning to his food.

Eric sniggered, following suit with his son. The rest of the meal passed with pleasant conversation, a laugh or two on the side. Finally, desert came around.

When the waiter brought out the bowl of vanilla ice cream, Ronald screeched happily, causing other dinners to look over at their table, most smiling when they saw why the baby had made such a loud, happy noise. Eric smiled, taking a moment to help Ronald with the spoon, the baby all too eager to dig in.


	4. Chapter 4

**Lullaby **

**Chapter 4**

The air was crisp in the park as Eric pushed the stroller along a paved path, Ronald sitting with a freshly washed face that had been previously covered in melted icecream. Mou-mou was in the carriage with him, tucked safely in the corner and within reach, but the boy was distracted with the ducks swimming on the pond along the edge of the path. He was pointing to them and babbling about them, flapping his arms like wings.

Eric strolled along with a smile, coming up to a local playground located in the centre of the park, mothers sitting on benches as toddlers roamed about.

When the ducks were no longer in his line of Vision, Ronald settled in his seat with Mou-mou, tilting his head up to smile at his father.

"Enjoyin' the ride, baby?" Eric asked, moving to set up camp close to the sandbox.

"Yaayaayaaad!" Ron looked around as he was picked up and he squealed, pointing to the baby swings nearby. Buuu!"

"Ya wanna go on the swings?" Eric asked, bouncing the boy in his arms, catching the attention of a couple mothers sitting close by.

"Gahh!" Ronald wiggled, excitedly.

A few of the mothers smiled at Eric from the benches where they were watching their own children play with each other as he slipped Ronald into the swing and gave it a push.

Eric chuckled, giving him another little push, not too hard for the child was small and far too young to go full force. Again, with each push, Ronald giggled and babbled nonsense happily.

"Are you his father?" One woman asked a few swings away, pushing her toddler on the swing as well.

Eric glanced up, seeing the woman smile in his direction.

"Yeah, I am." he nodded with a grin of his own, listening to Ronald squeal with delight.

"You seem a good father. Your wife is a lucky woman." She smiled, "I can't get my husband to take our daughter out to the park for the life of me."

Eric's smiled faltered a bit, "I dun... have a wife. His mother died in childbirth."

"Oh… oh, I'm terribly sorry." She said sincerely.

Eric shook his head, "'S fine... Wha' matters is Ron's still fine, and here."

"Of course," She nodded, "But still, it must be rough being a single father…"

"Course, but I gotta do wha' I can fer m' son" Eric said, catching Ronald as he came swinging back with a smirk.

The woman nodded, giving her daughter another push.

"Baababah!" Ronald babbled.

"Whazzat? Ya want the tickle monster?" Eric teased.

Screeching out a burst of laughter as Eric tickled his sides, Ronald wiggled.

Laughing, Eric pulled his son up into a hug, kissing his forehead.

"Dada~" The giggling boy cooed, patting his father's cheek.

Eric smiled before the words sunk in, and he froze.

"Wha'..."

"Da!" Ronald leaned in, giving his father a slobbery attempt of a kiss on the cheek.

Eric chuckled, snuggling the baby. "Yeah... Daddy's got ya, Ronnie..."

There was a collective sound of women's voices saying "Awe" at the display.

Eric smiled, setting Ronald down, backing up a few feet before kneeling and opening his arms.

"Ah!" The boy took his unsteady steps towards his father, a little too quickly and he fell. But rather than cry as the onlookers seemed to think would happen, the boy blinked, confused, and simply crawled the rest of the way to his daddy.

Eric chuckled, shaking his head as he lifted his baby into his arms.

"A wee bit more practicin'" he rumbled, accent thickening for a second, tickling the child.

"Brrrpga!" He grinned.

His father mimicked the noise, bouncing the baby as he led him across the playground for a couple more hours of fun before bed.

-x-

No babysitter!

Ronald rejoiced. He hated babysitters, and Eric had been unable to find one after the usual sitter called him that morning, sick. It meant that Ronald got to go to work with daddy!

Dressed in a little sailor suit that Aunt Grell had given him, the boy ran off the lift as soon as the lift doors opened, leaving his father behind with arms loaded with paperwork.

He grinned, spotting William's office door open. He liked William. He seemed mean to grown ups, but he almost always gave Ronald a candy. Turning, his little feet hurried him into the tidy office, and before William could look up, the boy flopped over his legs.

"Uncy Wiww!"

William paused in his reading, glancing down at the boy with a slight smile.

"Hello, Ronald. Shouldn't you be at home?"

The boy shook his head, "Daddy says she gotted sick! I getta com t' work wif daddy!"

William sighed, but patted the boy's head. "Do you know where your father is now?"

"Da Uppy-downy box!" The boy laughed, climbing up into William's lap.

William shook his head, lifting the boy into his arms and standing up. "Must be trying to sneak in the overtime I gave him..."

"Uncy Wiww? Can I askes you a question?"

"Hm?" William turned the corner, glancing a head for the blond - he wasn't there.

"Are you my Mommy?" The little boy asked, looking up at him, hopefully.

William froze, glancing down at the child. "I-I beg your pardon?"

"Daddy said Mommy was really pretty and had brown hair…" He pointed up to William's hair.

"I...I..."

Ronald continued to look up at him. "I just wanna know Mommy…"

"I... I am... not..."

"But…but you have pretty brown hair like Daddy said…" The boy pouted.

"But I-" William stuttered, completely lost for words.

"If…you aren't mommy…where is my mommy? Daddy won't tell me…."

"I... It's not my business to say..." He was flustered, face completely red.

Ronald's big green eyes behind tiny thin-rimmed glasses teared up. "B-bu I wanna know!"

William panicked, moving to lift the child up further, resting his against his shoulder, humming to calm him.

The boy hiccupped, hugging the reaper's neck, "Da other kids at da park gotssa mommy…"

"Shhhh... It's okay..." William hushed, hoping no one would walk down the hall and see him.

But the boy only started to cry louder.

Just as William was about to coo again, Eric happened to round the corner, furious.

"OI! Spears, wha' the 'ell are ya doin' ta m' son?!"

"M-Mommy hates me!" The boy cried.

Eric froze, an ridiculous look on his face.

"Wha-" Then his gaze hardened, glaring at William; "Wha'... have ya said ta 'im?" he growled.

"I haven't said anything!" William snapped.

Ronald sniffled, climbing down and running over to Eric, clinging to his leg. His tears soaking into his slacks.

"Ronnie... Ronnie, baby, wha' happened?" Eric asked, gathering his son into his arms.

"I—I wan' mommy…" He hid his face in his father's shoulder.

Eric's face fell. Lifting Ronald into his arms, he rocked him, kissing his temple.

"Daddy…why Mommy h-hate us?"

"No, no... Ron, Mummy never hated us-"

"Den…den why..?" He pointed at William.

Eric glanced up, confused; "Ron, tha's-"

He stopped, realizing the problem, "...Um..." He sighed, William giving him a slight nod. "Listen... I'll explain when yer older..."

"But you said dat f-five days ago! I is older!" Ron held up two fingers.

"When yer bigger... say, ten years? I promise I'll tell ya some day... not now" Eric forced a smile, though his eyes were pained.

"But dats ferever!" Ronald cried, "Why Mommy leave? Why other kids has deir mommies?"

"Ron..." It was William who spoke this time, "You'll understand some day, we promise..."

Eric said nothing, even as a tear slid down his cheek.

"…You really not my mommy?"

"...No, I'm sorry-"

"Mmh!" He hid his face again, "But you has da brown hair…"

"I do, but I am not your mother." William repeated.

The boy whimpered, hugging Eric tighter, suddenly worried his daddy would disappear on him, too…

Eric held his son tight, rising to his feet. Glancing back at William once more, he moved back down the hall, heading for his office.

The boy sniffled, "…Daddy…" he looked up at the man, "Don' leave me alone…"

"I won'... I promise, Ron..."

"...I wuv you daddy...All da wuv..."

"I love ya too, Ron." Eric kissed his cheek. "Now, whaddya say we get Daddy's work done, hm?"

Ronnie nodded, rubbing his wet eyes, "My nose is crying…"

"Here..." Eric pulled a tissue from his pocket, using it to wipe his son's nose.

The boy took a deep breath and blew into the tissue.

"Daddy…why you look sad?"

Eric frowned. "Whaddya mean?"

"Daddy cry…" he touched a tear trail on his cheek.

"Ah..." Eric moved to wipe away the evidence. "Daddy... jus' wasn't feelin' well. Tha's all."

He smiled, settling down in his chair, Ronald in his lap.

"Is Mou-mou ready fer t'day?"

"Super Mou-mou!" Ronald said, grabbing the toy from the bag Eric brought of stuff for Ronald. The little toy supported a wash cloth tied around its neck like a cape.

"Super Mouse!" Eric laughed, ruffling his son's hair. "Is 'e ready to fight crimes?"

"Ya!" The boy grinned, his tears fading fast, "Fight da evil demons taking da people souls!"

"Protect Daddy from the evil monsters?" Eric's grin widened. "Ya wanna be jus' like Daddy, Ronnie?"

"Ya! I wanna be big and strong like Daddy!"

Big and strong...

Eric chuckled; really, had it been him who was strong? No... this wasn't him. It was Alan, his husband shining through there son.

_'I want to be just like you, Mr. Slingby!_'

"Well, if ya wanna be like Daddy, ya gotta eat yer veggies!"

"But they taste like yucky!" The boy pouted, "Cookies better!"

"Ahh, but without veggies, ya won' grow big an' strong!" Eric reminded.

"Cookies, too!" The boy insisted, "Da Undiemaker has lot o' cookies!"

Eirc made a mental note to had a very stern word with a certain Undertaker regarding his son's sugar intake.

"Cookies after veggies."

"Aweee!" The boy flopped like a rag doll in his father's arms.

"Ronnie, no tantrumin' 'r the tantrum monster will get ya!" Eric teased.

"I'm not! Imma good boy!" Ron gasped, wiggling to get off his father's lap.

"I know ya are - best baby boy a Daddy could have." Eric ruffled his hair, getting set to do his paperwork.

"I'm notta baby, Daddy!" he poked his father's arm and then ran over to the window to look out.

Eric chuckled. "Sure ya are! Always Daddy's little man!"

"Notta baby…babies are widdle fat crying things!"

Eric laughed. "But ya were a little fat cryin' thin' last year!"

"Nu-uh! I was me!"

"Ya-huh!" Eric countered playfully, turning to work on his papers, frowning at the mistakes William had marked down. "'Are' is not a mistake!"

"Vroooooom!" Ronald ran around the office, making Super Mou-mou fly.

He played by himself for a few hours before he crashed, falling asleep on the floor with his favorite toy and the blanket that had been in his bag of stuff.

The rest of the day past in a slow stand, Eric groaning when the last paper was stamped, shoved away into his drawers, and he was finally able to clock out at 5.

Rising from his seat, stiff as a board, he walked around to the side of the desk, kneeling to shake the sleeping Ronald.

"Baby..." he murmured. "Time ta leave, little one."

"Mmhph…" The sleepy child rolled over, "Home?"

"Yup, home fer haggis" Eric grinned; he was slowly introducing his son to Scottish cuisine.

"YAY!" He turned and hugged his dad's neck so he could be picked up.

"Haggis an' black puddin'!" Eric cheered, just as a certain redhead came within earshot.

Grell looked in the doorway, "How come no one told me the cutie was here!"

"Cause baby was helpin' Daddy all day!" Eric said, sticking his tongue out.

Ronnie giggled and waved at the redhead, "Hiiii Auntie Gwellw!"

Grell giggled, "Come give Auntie Grell a hug!" He opened his arms.

Eric shook his head with a snort, setting the child down to run to his Aunt.

"Yer gonna spoil the crap outta Ron, ya an' Will..."

"Kid deserved it! He's so cute!" Grell giggled, scooping the blond up into his arms and spinning him around, making him giggle.

Eric shook his head but smiled, running his hand through his hair.

"Hee!" Ronald grinned as he hugged the redhead, "I got ta help Daddy wif work!" He boasted. "Look! I did that one!" He pointed to a paper on Eric's desk that had scribbles in mock of writing, and a crayon drawing of his father in a superhero pose and big muscles.

"Oh! Very good! And you included a drawing!"

"So dat Uncy Wiww knows daddy works hard!"

Grell laughed, ruffling the boy's hair. "I'm sure he'll know that your Daddy is the 'best' worker in his office~!"

"Da bestest eva!" He wiggled, "An' he's my daddy! All mine! All da oder kids at da park is all j-je-los—jelos!"

"Oh really?" Grell's grin widened. "Jealous cause Daddy gets to spend lots time with his precious boy?"

"Ya!" He giggled. He looked over at his father with a wide smile that reminded the man slightly of Alan. "I'mma gonna be like daddy when I's bigger!"

Eric seemed to grow still for a moment, but then shook it off, moving to lift his son into his arms. "Sweet baby," he smiled.

Ronald hugged his father's neck happily, "Home time!" He giggled, pointing to the door.

"Got Mou-mou?" Eric asked with a grin, collecting the rest of the toys.

"There!" He said, pointing where the toy had been set down.

Of all the toys they had brought, it would cause headaches and tears if the mouse got left at the office. Ronald was unable to sleep without the toy, and took the toy everywhere. He'd left it outside in the yard one night and he cried until Eric found it. Since then, Eric always made sure that they had the boy's toy when they moved locations.

Eric chuckled, grabbing the mouse, handing it off to his child. Balancing Ronald on his hip and the bag of play things in his arm, the Scotsman made his way to the door, smirking as he attempted to 'trip' Grell on his way out.

The redhead gasped, stumbling slightly, "…Things like that are a bad influence on the baby!"

"Not a baby! Big boy!"

"Ahhhh I ain't no bad influence!" Eric snorted, grabbing the redhead by the elbow and dragging him with them. "An' someone needs ta watch Ronnie while I finish m' work t'night!"

"Can't be me, sorry, darling. I have plans to meet with Unnie~" Grell purred, "And I'm late as it is."

"A date?" Eric raised an eyebrow. "With the ol' codger?"

"Oh~ Wouldn't that be lovely~" Grell giggled, "No, nothing romantic, I'm afraid. He has a bit of a mess with a murder and he wants me to help~ Quite the bloody corpse, I hear, and the soul was collected already so I can't get into trouble for it!"

Eric smirked, shaking his head. "Only ya would think ta mess with a dead body" he stated.

"Obviously not… Unnie has made his after-retirement career out of it~" Grell giggled, "Anyway, I must be off! Good luck with he little cutie~" he sang out, skipping away from the two.

"See ya, nut bar!" Eric called after him with a laugh, bouncing Ronald in his arms. "So... wha' shall we have fer dinner t'night?"

"Nummy food and cake!" The little boy grinned as they moved towards the lift.

"Cake made outta carrots" Eric teased, stepping into the lift and pushing the button for the ground floor.

"Not cocolate?"

"Allll the carrots fer Ronnie!" Eric laughed, ruffling his son's hair. "I tease... ya wan' chocolate, baby?"

"Ya!" he grinned.

The boy watched the lights on the lift count down the floors, until "DING!" He sang out in time with the doors opening.

His father sniggered, amused as he stepped out into the lobby, aiming for the doors before the secretaries caught wind of him.

"Eric~" a blond cooed, walking over, "Why don't you join us this evening?"

Eric cursed under his breath, reluctantly turning around to see the woman approaching. "Actually, I'm headin' home fer t'night."

"Daddy making cocolate cake!" Ronald grinned.

"Oh, cutie…why don't you let your handsome daddy have a free night without you weighing him down for once?"

Ronald blinked, "Wh-what you mean?"

Eric, however, narrowed his eyes. "Watch yer mouth." he growled. "'S m' son yer talkin' ta."

"I'm just saying… The whole kid thing? Cute. But you don't have to devote all your time to him. He's hurting your social life, Eric."

The boy's eyes pooled with tears, "I—I hurt daddy?"

"No, no, Ronnie... Ya haven't hurt Daddy" Eric hushed the child, holding him close, his glare becoming menacing. "I dun know wha' ya think yer gettin' a', but if ya think tha' by insultin' not only me but m' son tha' I'm gonna come with ya, yer barkin' mad."

The boy hugged his daddy tighter, gripping his suit jacket in his small hands.

"And when are you going to get over things and move on? You can't live in the past forever."

Eric almost snarled.

"Moin' on," he hissed. "Does not entitled abandonin' m' son when he needs me most. M' priority is ta m' family - not ya." With that, Eric turned and began to walk away, his mood and aura foul.

Ron looked up at him, "…Daddy hasa booboo?"

Eric blinked, then shook his head. "No... 'S alrigh', sweet love. Daddy's fine" Eric smiled, kissing the boy's cheek.

"Okay." He kissed his dad's cheek, then looked outside, "Da sky is crying." He said, pointing.

"So it is…" Eric noted, inwardly swearing at the thought of having to walk home in the rain. "Here..."

He set Ronald down on the floor, opening the bag of toys and baby things in search of a rain coat and his umbrella.

"Mou-mou don' like water. It makes him sad and lazy!" The boy said, bouncing on the balls of his feet.

"We'll put Mou-mou in the bag so he dun get wet." Eric affirmed, smiling as he pulled out a duck covered rain jacket. "C'mere, Ron..."

Ronald ran around in a circle before standing still, letting his father help him into the jacket and a matching hat. "Ducky, ducky splash—Quack!" He giggled.

His father picked him up, putting Mou-mou into the bag before zipping it closed. Shifting both his son and the bag in his arms, he pushed open the door, taking a moment to open his umbrella before stepping into the pouring rain.

"It all dark." Ronald babbled as they began their walk home, cars passing by with their light on and splashing water up onto the sidewalk.

Eric nodded, blinking as rain splashed upon his glasses. Thankful for the umbrella as they came up to the bus stop. Unfortunately, no buses would be running tonight - meaning Eric had a long walk home.

"Daddy, look." Ronald pointed to a figure sitting on the bus stop bench, hunched over to protect his suit as much as possible, and the light of his cell phone screen lighting up his features.

"Hiiii Uncy Wiww!" The boy waved his arm.

"Spears?" Eric frowned, his brow furrowing as they approached the man. "Whaddya doin' out 'ere? It's pourin'!"

"…My car's in the shop…and it seems I have missed the last bus to run in the evening." Willaim sighed, "I'm used to having my own ride home, I forgot I didn't have it today…and Grell isn't answering his phone."

Grell lived in the same apartment complex as he did, so he had figured the redhead could give him a ride home.

"Can't ya jus' walk home... an' Grell's out t'night. With Undertaker - ya know tha'."

"No, I was not aware of Grell's personal plans for this evening." William said, adjusting his glasses. "I would walk had it not started to rain. Dry cleaning would not be pleasant if I were to walk in it."

An embarrassed flush crossed his cheeks, "My umbrella is in my car. I didn't think to grab it when I dropped it off to get repaired."

"Come home wif me an' daddy!" Ronald said, "Daddy hasa 'mbella!"

"Why are ya a' the bus stop then?" Eric narrowed his eyes in suspicion, picking up something hidden in the man's reasoning. "There's the train home an' a taxi..."

"The train station is half way to my appartment as it is. To walk there I may as well walk all the way. And Taxi drivers don't know how to drive properly and safely. I can't afford being sent to the hospital because of an accident, after all…"

The man looked at his phone again, "Damn, of all nights to be hanging off of someone other than myself…"

"Tha' dun answer m' question, but I doubt I'd get another answer. But 'ere." he gestured to the man. "Ya can come back with me an' Ron ta our place an' dry off fer a bit. I can drive ya home afterwards-"

"YAY! Uncy Wiww! You can play wif me while daddy makes food!" Ronald cheered.

William blinked at the boys excitement, and chose not to crush it by turning down the offer and sacrificing his new suit to the rain. "Thank you, Slingby. That's very kind of you to offer." He nodded.

"Dun thank me. I jus' dun want overtime fer leavin' ya get sick from the rain." Eric said, shifting the umbrella so it could cover them both.

"If that is what you believe would happen, I won't correct you if it gets me home dry." William said, fixing his glasses and falling into step next to Eric, the two having to walk shoulder-to-shoulder in order for all three of them to be protected from the downpour.

Eric ignored the awkwardness of the situation, his grip on the umbrella tight as he held Ronald close. The entire span of the walk took over half an hour, both men damp and freezing by the time they reached Eric's home.

"Damn... ya'd think idiots drivin' would make ta avoid puddles" the Scotsman growled, fishing for his keys in his pocket.

"People warm and dry have no thoughts of pedestrians." William said, pushing his hair back out of his face.

"Daddy, I'm collld!" Ron pouted.

"Clearly." Eric snorted, finding his key and slipping it into the lock. "Jus' a sec, baby. Daddy'll run ya a hot bath once 'e gets a nice toasty fire goin'."

"Wif bubblies?" Ron asked, looking up at him, "And Duckie?"

"All tha' jazz." Eric grunted, pushing open the door to the warm house wit his hip, slipping inside.

"Yay!" The boy ran past inside, sitting on a step to take off his shoes like a good boy before getting up and running into the house the rest of the way.

"Does he ever slow down?" William almost chuckled.

"Never," Eric said with a faint smile. "Jus' like his Mama..."

The brunet gave a small nod and closed the door. He then slipped out of his shoes and jacket, setting his shoes neatly to the side and hanging his jacket.

"…How have you been holding up?" He asked in a softer tone. "I know this morning upset you."

Eric shook his head.

"Gettin' by, livin' each day as it passes... I gotta, fer Ron."

"You are a great father…but I do worry that the loss of Alan was still too much for you, and, I don't mean to be blunt, but the look in your eyes when the topic involves your late husband in any way…Well…If you ever need help with anything, you may talk to me about it. I'm sure Grell has said the same, but he can be overbearing at times."

Eric said nothing, walking past toward the living room, aiming for the fireplace.

William sighed and followed him, stepping over a few of Ronald's toys that lay on the floor. He then paused and picked them up, setting the two stuffed animals on the chair, turning them to look at the T.V.

"Is there anything I can help with? I could get the fire going while you give young Ronald a bath and get him warmed up."

"Hm? Nah, I'm good... Almost got 'er started-"

There was a clicking sound before the faint smell of timber and smoke arose, and Eric stepped back with a smile to show a roaring fire flicking in the hearth.

"There!"

"Daddy!" Ronald came running back in, all ready for a bath—naked and carrying a toy rubber duck and a bottle of bubble bath, which was open. "I putted the bubbles in but the water won' go in!"

"Alrigh', alrigh', Daddy's coming." Eric chuckled, scooping his son into his arms, speaking over his shoulder to his boss. "Warm up while I bathe this wee monkey, I'll be back soon."

William nodded, "Thank you, Slingby."

"Yay! Bubbles! Bubbles! Bubblesss!" The little boy chanted as his father carried him up the stares to the bathroom.

"C'mon baby, bath time!" Eric cooed, opening the door to a bathtub overloaded with bubble bath. "…Eh?!"

Ron grinned, "See! I helpeded!"

Eric repressed a sigh and shook his head, moving to start running the water. "Guess Daddy's takin' a bath then t'night, too." he smiled.

Ron giggled, "Daddy take one wif me?"

Eric thought about it for a moment.

"I suppose so." he agreed - it'd save time and water.

"YAY!" The boy set his duck in the raising water and growing bubbles before climbing in. The water was still shallow, up just above his knees when he sat down with his legs spread out. The bubbles, on the other hand, had grown up and nearly hid him from view completely.

Eric cursed slightly, trying to pat down the growing mass of bubbles.

"I'mma bubble monster! RAWR!" The boy giggled, burrowing into the bubbles.

As a last resort, Eric scooped up a pile of bubbles, moving to toss them into the toilet and flush them down.

"Bubbles bub-bye?" his son pouted as Eric stripped down and slipped into the bath with him.

"Jus' a few bubbles - see, there's still some." Eric reasoned, reaching for the soap.

Ronald pouted, "No more bubble cave…"

"'Ere..." Eric lifted his legs, covering them with bubbles.

"Yay!" The boy slid under the new 'bubble cave' and found his duck under the bubbles. "Duckie!"

"Quack, quack." Eric grinned, lazily observing his son whist basking in the hot water. "Feelin' better, son?"

"Nicey warm!" He giggled.

Down in the sitting room; William sat next to the hearth, shivering and pulling out his handkerchief when he felt his nose start to run.

About fifteen minutes later, Eric merged from the bathroom, Ronald dressed in pyjamas while he only wore a towel around his waist.

"Uncy Wiww!" Ronald wiggled until he was set on his feet so he could run over to William, "I got bunny feets!" he grinned, showing off the footsies of his pajamas.

William offered the boy a smile, "I see that—that's very cute."

Eric shook his head, water droplets flying off in a dog-like spray, body still damp and wet from the bath.

"How're ya holdin' up? Grell finally stop bein' a turd an' answer 'is phone?" he joked.

"Not at all." William sighed, "In fact, he turned it off—or let the battery die."

"Lovely." Eric grunted. "Jus' gimme a momen' ta dry off an' get dressed, an' I'll drive ya home-"

Eric stopped. staring at the instense storm outside - the weather was horrid, and would prove no easy matter to drive in.

"Whoa!" Ronald ran to the window, "It got scary out!"

"Damn..." Eric cursed. "Tha's gonna suck ta drive in..."

"I don' wanna go out in the scary!" The boy exclaimed, "I wanna watch Emper's Groove!"

"I am sorry for inconveniencing you." William apologized, bowing his head before sneezing into his handkerchief.

"Bwess you!" Ronald pipped up.

Eric furrowed his brow. "Ya alrigh' there? Yer lookin' pale..."

"I'm fine, I'm sure." William said, "I just have a bit of a chill. Nothing a good night's rest can't fix."

"Ya dun look it." Eric narrowed his eyes. "But whatever - jus' lemme-"

"AHH!" Ronald suddenly screamed, running and clinging to his father's leg when the thunder crashed unusually loud.

Eric himself jumped, staring almost cat-like at the window, staring as lightning lit up the sky.

"Daddy!" The boy sobbed, trembling slightly.

William walked to the window, trees whipping, branches breaking. "…It's getting dangerous out there…"

Eric was silent for a moment, before picking up Ronald and handing him to William before moving to his room for a fe moments, "Wait 'ere... New plan."

William nodded, rubbing Ronald's back, soothingly. "Shhh, it's okay...the angels are just bowling and don't realize how loud it is for us down here."

"Dey meanies den..." Ronald sniffled as he clung to the man.

Eric returned, clutching a spare night shirt in his grasp. "'Ere" he tossed the shirt to William. "I ain' drivin' in tha shit."

The man looked at it, and then nodded, "Thank you." He handed Ronald back over to his father, "I will go change, then."

"Wiww staying?" Ron asked.

"Jus' fer t'night" Eric admitted. "Storm's too bad fer 'im ta be out in."

Ron looked at William, "Wiww, watch a movie wif me!"

William paused in his step and looked back, "Very well, if you choose one and I'll watch it with you."

"Yay!"

Eric smiled, bouncing the toddler in his arms. "Ready ta pick a movie, baby?"

"Llama!" He giggled, pointing to the movie still out from the night before. He had been on an '_Emperor's New Groove_' kick the past week.

Eric chuckled, though he knew very well he'd be asleep before the movie was over.

"Llama it is, then!"

The boy cheered again, running, as soon as he was set down, to go get Mou-mou from the bag and his favorite blankie.

He returned just before William did. The man walking into the room in the oversized pajama top, but the bottoms were missing. His black boxers barely showing under the hem of the shirt, "The waist wont fit." He explained, a slight blush on his cheeks.

Eric took one look at him and smirked. "Nice legs" he teased.

The strict reaper seemed to flush darker, "Please do not make inappropriate comments about it my state of dress, Slingby."

Eric's smirk only widened, as he moved past the dark brunet on his way to the kitchen, their sides brushing.

William sighed and walked over to help Ronald start the movie. Then he sat on the couch, only to have the little boy curl up next to him and suck his thumb as the movie started. Eric watched them for moment from his spot by the fridge, before moving to get a start on dinner.

By the time the movie was half over, Ronald was curled up in William's lap, his eyes drooping as he struggled to stay awake. The part with the jaguars had scared him as it always had, and he had taken comfort in William who held him close until the scene ended.

Eric walked into the living room, carrying a tray of food.

"Awww did I miss the movie?" he faux pouted.

"Not quite all of it." William said, still rubbing the sleepy boy's back.

"…Llama in dress…" Ronald mumbled.

"Come on, your daddy made you dinner." William stated, patting his shoulder and the boy slowly sat up, his hair standing on end on the half of his head that was laying against William's arm.

Eric chuckled, taking a seat beside William, resting the tray on the coffee table.

Ronald slipped off William's lap and onto the floor so he could eat at the table. He made less of a mess that way.

"Thank you again, Slingby." William nodded to Eric when he was handed a plate and a fork.

"Dun thank me - I couldn' jus' leave ya out in the rain ta freeze ta death, could I?" he teased.

"…Most would." He sighed, "I am not blind to what the general opinion of me is around the office. Most would jump at the chance to see me 'brought down off my pedestal' as it were. I'd actually would still be walking home right now if it weren't for you. I am regretting taking an apartment so far from work."

"Yeah, been meanin' ta ask, why the 'ell did ya do tha'? Always confused me."

"Because normally I have a car—and I have a nice view of the ocean from my balcony. It's relaxing before and after a hard day's work." William explained simply.

"Well, I have a view of the... city?" Eric tried, letting out a bark of laughter. "Nahhh, I've jus' been too cheap ta move. Same with Alan - dun think I'll ever move now, though. Budget's too low."

William nodded, taking another bite and chewing it thoughtfully, "This place also holds memories."

"Yeah" Eric smiled faintly to himself. "Almost too many... But I'd rather not forget."

"…And many more to come." William placed a hand on his shoulder and gave a rare, but genuine smile to the larger reaper. "For you and Ronald."

The Scotsman blinked in surprise.

"Don't give up." William encouraged, "…And maybe take your son up to bed…" He gave a small chuckle, nodding to the boy who had fallen asleep in his plate.

Eric managed a smile, moving to gather his son.

"I'll have Ron sleep with me... 'M sorry, but I dun have a guest room anymore - got turned inta Ronnie's room; ya can sleep there but the bed's small-"

Eric was cut off, as the lights in the house started flickering; he frowned, holding his son closer.

"That's—" William was cut off when the lights blinked out, taking the TV with it. "…Oh dear…" He got up and felt his way through the dark to the window, "…Looks like one of the neighbor's trees fell on the power line…" he stated, seeing sparks down the road.

Eric swore, feeling his way around the room. "Dammit - can't see a damn thing!"

"Hold on…" William felt his way across the room again, grunting when he smacked his leg on a table. "Here." He pulled his cell phone out of his pants pocket where he had his clothes folded neatly and pressed a button to make it light up. "Not much, but it helps." He shown it away from him to light up the center of the room.

Eric blinked, finally able to find his way around the room without tripping or falling, moving to the window for a peek. "Damn..." he stared. "Who knows how long tha'll get tended ta... and without power, whole house is gonna be freezin'."

He shook his head. "I suggest we go ta bed now, lest we catch our death o' cold."

William nodded, "I had been about to suggest that I take the couch."

Eric shook his head, about to suggest that Will took Ron's room when he stopped, staring at the man. No way would he fit comfortably and warmly in Ronald's small child-sized racecar bed…

William crossed his arms, "If not on the couch, where would you have me? Last I was here you had no spare rooms as you and Alan turned it into the nursery, as you earlier stated."

"...Yer shakin'" Eric said.

William paused and looked down at himself, seeing the tremble of his hand…and even his legs in the dim light. "…I am a little chilly…"

Eric seemed to nod.

"'Ere... Ya can take Ron's room, jus' curl up in the bed... Ya ain' sleepin' down 'ere, yer gonna freeze!"

He cursed as he felt the room grow colder.

William nodded, hugging himself for warmth and wishing that the pajama bottoms had been designed with a drawstring so he could use it.

Eric turned, moving to mount the stairs, carrying his shivering son up to their bedroom.

"Ron's room is ta the righ'."

William nodded again and followed, turning into the boy's bedroom and blinking at the rather small blue racecar bed that sat against the wall.


	5. Chapter 5

**Lullaby **

**Chapter 5**

Hours passed, the house growing colder as the storm raged outside and the power remained down. Eric, however, could not sleep - he lay in bed for hours, drifting in and out of consciousness, keeping his baby warm.

Finally, at around three in the morning, he awoke once more - this time to find the house freezing and ice forming on the windows. Sitting up, feeling his body shiver, he moved to gather more warm blankets, of which were located at the top drawer of his dresser.

Yet, something seemed off.

Then he placed it - settling the wool blankets over the bed, his heart jolted and his mind froze.

William - William was in Ronald room, and the bed only had a couple of covers. Eric cursed, strolling swiftly into the room.

William lay curled up on the small bed, shivering under the blankets and pile of stuffed animals he had found around the room. –he'd have to try and remember where each one came from when morning came.

But his breath clouded as he breathed out and his shivering woke him up a few times. It was if autumn had given way to winter early.

Eric cleared away the animals and blankets, revealing William's freezing form. He was cold, almost too cold - skin pale and lips a tint of blue. Reaching down, he grabbed the man's wrist, feeling his pulse with a worried look on his face.

"Mmh…" William shivered violently before stirring, his eyes cracking open and he turned his head to look up at Eric—or the dark blur he thought was Eric.

"…Slingby..?"

"Shhh... Jus' me." Eric reassured, hearing William's voice sending relief into his body. "Dammit... Yer freezin'..."

"…It's cold out…I think the storm has brought in an early winter." He slowly sat up and shivered again, reaching for his glasses and slipping them on, though in the darkness, his vision was still impaired.

Feeling the icy touch of the man's skin through the shirt, Eric frowned, moving to scoop him up into his arms.

"H-Hey! Slingby-!" William protested in shock.

"Hush." Eric growled gruffly. "Movin' ya ta m' bed fer t'nigh' - yer gonna freeze otherwise."

"…My legs may be bare, but I am capable of walking…" William flushed. He wasn't going to protest the idea…it was freezing in the house, after all, and a bigger bed would be warmer—especially with shared body heat of three people. But being carried like a child or damsel… Well, _that_ was a bit embarrassing.

"An' have ya step on the floor? 'S like ice" Eric pointed out, carrying the man into his bedroom, where Ronald lay asleep in the bed set against the wall. "Yer takin' the side against the wall - keep ya an' Ron warmer tha' way."

"…I'm fine, Slingby, really…" William muttered, though the warmth of Eric's arms was nice, and he looked forward to the warmer bed.

Once he was sat down on the bed, he carefully crawled over Ronald, so as not to disturb the boy, and slipped in under the covers.

Eric followed suit, both of them on either side of Ronald, keeping him warm.

"Try ta get some sleep - I dun know 'bout ya, but I got a class ta teach t'morrow all day... Damn, dunno wha' I'm gonna do with Ron if the power's still out."

"…I have the day off…for once." William said, taking off his glasses and handing them to Eric to be put on the bedside table. "…I can watch him for you, it's the least I could do to thank you for your help and hospitality tonight."

There was a pause.

"If yer willing ta... tha' would be very much appreciated" Eric smiled. "Thank ya."

"Don't mention it. I'm not used to being around children for long periods of time, but I am a decent cook, and won't have paperwork to distract me. I finished it before I left the office." William said, settling in and closing his eyes, "Get some sleep. Teaching can be stressful at times."

"'Specially if yer students are teenagers." Eric chuckled, remembering a certain two from one of his past classes.

A rowdy redhead and a stoic dark brunet.

Then a soft little flower with a big heart.

"But some are better than others…"

"…Yes, I suppose having to mentor a student like Grell would take quite a bit out of you…he was so angry back then…"

"Ya were a handful yerself - always lazy an' showin' up late" Eric chuckled, almost reaching out to stroke the man's hair - a habit he used to share with Alan.

"You must be mistaken; I always had made it a point to arrive on time." William protested as he started to drift off, not noticing the stroking of his messy hair.

Eric watched as the man's eyes fluttered shut, his own falling suit soon after as sleep washed over him like a wave.

-x-

The next morning, Ronald was the first one up, and the first one out of bed. It was strangely cold so he stole one of the big blankets and shuffled down to the sitting room to watch his morning cartoons—only to find that the T.V. was 'broken' and wouldn't turn on. Angry at the TV, but knowing that his father was always grumpy when he was woken up early, Ronald pouted and went to find his waffle blocks to play with.

Eric, meanwhile, smiled in sleep, as the sweet clutches of a dream held him in surrender. Soft brown hair, delicate skin, and the faint smell of Erikas.

Alan, here, in his arms.

It felt, for some odd reason, that it had been too long. But to Eric, none of that mattered, as he cuddled his lover in his sleep.

William hummed, completely unaware that a pair of strong arms had slipped around him, pulling him in close to a warm torso.

Yes, it was so warm and inviting…comforting in a strange way. He shifted into a more comfortable position against the heat, his hair falling into his face, and his lips parted, ever-so-slightly as the sunlight fell across the bed through the window.

Stirring slightly, Eric smiled, leaning in to press a small, gentle kiss to 'Alan's' lips. Strange…something suddenly felt strange…and new…

Something soft was moving and massaging Will's lips…something tickling his chin… and his lips automatically parted on their own, reacting to the sensation, his tongue sliding out to meet something wet…

Eric purred, enjoying the ravishing attention his lover was giving him, probing his tongue against his lover's lips, seeking entrance.

"Ahh…" The tiniest moan slipped past William's lips…was this a dream? It felt so…nice…he wanted more. Slowly, he rolled his body in closer…his eyes cracking open and the blur of color that met his sleepy gaze made his body stiffen in shock.

It wasn't a dream…

He was being kissed…

But by who? Not Grell…no red blur…just a golden yellow blur catching the warm sunlight and—

Slingby!

Slingby was practically on top of him, his tongue in his mouth!

Eric growled, brow furrowing as he felt Alan go slack, is hands moving to pulling him closer, trying to keep the kiss going.

The smell of Erikas, taste of the finest chocolate.

Smell of lavender, taste of...

Of...

He paused.

William lay under Eric, his eyes wide in shock, his mouth agap, and—oh Rhea help him, morning wood harder than he had ever awoken to, poking up and making his boxers and borrowed shirt tent.

He couldn't speak—he couldn't even think!

When Eric pulled up and looked down at him, Will reached up, touching his own kiss-swollen lips.

That—had been his first kiss…

Eric stared in shock, his mouth a gap and his cheeks flushed red with embarrassment. What - Had he just-

He'd kissed him... he'd kissed William—he'd kissed his boss!

How dearly the man wished to find a hole to crawl into now...

William didn't move, he just lay there, his dark brown hair messed, his over-sized shirt wrinkled and twisted so that his shoulder and stomach showed.

Silence grew thick between them as they both stared at each other in shock, until William tried to speak, his normally calm voice seeming higher-pitched than normal. "I—that—I…"

Eric blinked, "Uhhh... Mornin'?" he tried.

William pushed Eric off of him and he scrambled to get out of the bed, panting.

"Oh Rhea... oh shit..." Eric breathed, his face pale and eyes wide; what had he done?

William gingerly touched his lips again, then studied Eric, "…What…was that?" he finally was able to whisper.

Eric said nothing, his mouth opening and closing like a goldfish's.

William shivered again and parted his lips to say something else, but instead, a loud sneeze forced it's way out, his hand flying up to catch it. With the shock of waking up as he did, he hadn't realized how…under the weather he felt… his nose stuffy, his head airy and light…wait…was he sick?

Eric shook his head, glancing over to look for his son-only to find him missing.

"Shit!" Eric yelled, scrambling out of bed. "Ronnie!"

"Daddy?" A little voice called out, confused as to why his father sounded scared. He was only playing with his toys in his room—under the warm blanket. He had built a fort from waffle blocks and the blanket, and he stuck his head out to look around.

Hearing his son's voice, Eric tried again. "Ron, where are ya?"

"Playing." He giggled, "Da Telly is brokeded!"

"C'mere!"

"But it's colllld!"

"I know, tha's why." Eric sighed, moving to collect his son. "'S too cold ta be monkeyin' around, Ronnie."

"But I gotta fort!" Ron pipped, "Mou-mou and I!"

"Ronnie, when the power comes back on, Daddy'll play with ya in the fort - but now, Daddy is feelin' cold." he faux shivered and sneeze. "Daddy needs Ronnie ta help 'im watm up!"

"FortKnox is warmer!" Ronald protested, "Has balankies!"

"Ronnie," Eric sighed. "Please dun argue with me..." He walked into the boy's room.

Ronald squeaked and ducked his head back into his little fort, guarded by his stuffed animals.

Eric took one look and sighed, strolling over to fish his two-year-old son out.

"C'mere."

"Ahhh! Da tickle monster attacks!" Ron gasped, "Mou-mou! Save yourself!"

Eric pulled his son into his arms, holding him close.

"Daddy?" Ronald blinked, confused.

"Dun ever, ever disappear like tha' again." Eric said firmly, though he stroked the baby's hair. "Ya gave Daddy a righ' scare."

"…But it cartoon day…" he said, "I was a good boy! I didna go outside wifout you!"

"I know, I know... But it's too cold t'day Ronnie. I promise we'll watch cartoons an' play when the lights come back on."

William walked into the room, dressed in his suit once more, his hair combed back. He felt better being dressed properly.

Eric glanced at him over his shoulder, using one of the blankets on the fort to cover Ronald and keep him warm.

"So... How bad it out there?" he said, trying to avoid conversation about their... encounter earlier.

"Not good. I used my phone to check the news, most roads are closed, most of England's reaper realm is frozen, but luckily, the storm wasn't also in the Human realm. No added work there. Quite a few people are without power, and there is no telling when the power will go back on."

"Dammit... Anythin' abou' the schools? If they're closed, I can stay with Ronnie-"

He heard his mobile phone alarm go off downstairs, and cursed.

"I didn't see anything about school closings. I think they still have power." William said, following him down, "My offer still stands if you still have to go in. I'll take Ronald to a warmer location."

"Thank ya. I appreciate it, really I do." Eric moved to the dresser, finding some warmer clothes to dress the toddler in.

-x-

An hour and a half later found Eric on his way to work, having to leave early to find his way around the closed roads. He dropped William and Ronald off in the down—town area, which still had power and things to keep the boy occupied and fed.

William carried a bundled Ronald into the McDonalds that had a play place. After getting food for the two of them, they took a seat and William relaxed in the warm, heated fast food restaurant. "This is much better."

Ronald munched on a fry, "Can I go play?"

"Does your dad let you play?"

The boy sank in his seat, "…Only after I eat all my foods…"

"Then finish your food first." William affirmed, picking at his own small salad, none too fond of processed produce.

The door to the restaurant swung open, a group of small children toddled inside with a group of three women. They paused, seeing Ronald sitting at the table, and smiled.

"Hello, Ronnie dear!"

"Hii!" The boy grinned, waving at them.

"Do you know them, Ronald?" William asked.

Ron nodded, "Yeah! From da park! Daddy talks to da ladies when we play on da swings!"

The woman paused, staring in confusion at William. "Ronnie, is this a friend of Daddy's?" one asked.

"Daddy gotta work today. He didn' wanna, though cuz da scary storm made everything alllll cold and brokeded!" he said, standing up on his chair.

"Ronald, sit down. You'll fall and hit your head. Chairs are for sitting." William stated, tugging the boy back to his butt. "If you want to stand up, stand on the floor."

The women continued to stare in curiosity and slight suspicion before one spoke up.

"Oh! Are you his mother?"

William sputtered, his cheeks heating up as he remembered that morning's wake-up kiss, "What? No—no, I'm just watching him for the day—I'm his father's boss…"

Ronald blinked at William's unusual reaction, "Uncy Wiww…your cheekses are all red…are you 'kay?"

"No, no, I'm fine, Ronald." He reassured the boy, turning his head to sneeze—yet again—into his handkerchief. He'd been sneezing and coughing more and more as the morning brought them into the afternoon.

"His boss?" one woman looked up, having been preoccupied with a toddler. "You're William T. Spears, aren't you? My son works for you."

William nodded, "Indeed I am." He used a wet cloth to clean off his hand before offering it in greeting. "Who is your son?"

"Grell Sutcliff." the woman replied, her hair a deep shade of red, voice slightly accented.

William blinked in surprise, "Excuse my surprise, please, but he looks nothing like you, Ma'am. He is a good friend of mine; we went to the academy together and were partners for the exam. He's a good worker when he chooses to dedicate himself."

"Grell took more after his father than me." she said, undoing the zipper on her youngest child's coat. "He's a good boy."

"That's somewhat surprising, given his effeminate ways…" he looked down at the child, "So is this Grell's sibling?"

"One o' them" she answered. "I have eight kids, Grell included - he was m' first born."

The little girl looked at William, making a small noise of uncertainly before running to hide behind her mother.

"I'm surprised Grell has never mentioned his siblings, as he seems to want children of his own. He's quite fond of them." He said, straitening up.

"Wiww! I need ketchup!" Ronald said, pointing at his half-eaten fries.

"You have ketchup. Look." He pointed to the little cup of ketchup sitting on the table.

"Oh." The boy dipped his fry in it.

There was another ring of the door, as a familiar voice caterwauled loudly; "Mother, I have cometh to see thy beautiful face!"

The woman hid a smile, seating her daughter in a chair.

"Aunnie Gweww!" Ronald jumped off his chair and ran to the redhead, ketchup on his chin.

"Hn?" Grell looked down, his face breaking out into a grin as he moved to scoop the boy into his arms. "Ronnie! Hello dearest! Is Daddy Handsome here with you?"

"Nahh, Daddy has work. Uncy Wiww is watching me cuz he spended da night wif daddy and me!"

"Will?" Grell frowned, before glancing up and spotting his boss; he grinned slyly. "Oh, Will darling~"

"Grell." William nodded, "…Did you turn off your phone last night? I tried to call you quite a few times."

Grell frowned.

"I did, until Unnie dearest thought it funny to hide it in a barrel of salt... I still have yet to assess the real damage done. But why? Ronnie here tell me you slept at Daddy Eric's?"

"Gweeee!" his sister cried out, pouting as she begged to be held.

"I missed the bus home. I was stranded and with you not answering your phone, Eric was kind enough to allow me to accompany him to his house. The storm kept me there for the night."

"Ah, I see," Grell nodded, moving to pick up his sister. "Hello precious, how are you doing?"

She giggled, glancing at Ronald, poking his cheek.

Ron frowned, "Who she?"

Grell grinned. "This is my baby sister! Say hi to Maisy~"

"B-But I'm yer baby!" Ronald teared up.

"Of course you are! But she is too, aren't you sweetie?"

"But Yer my aunnie Gwewwwwwww!" Ronald cried, tugging his jacket.

Maisy huffed, poking Ronald's cheek again, "MY GWEEE!"

"MINE!" Ronald hugged Grell's neck.

"NO! MINE!" Maisy grasped her brother's ribbon. "GWEEEE! MINE!"

"MIIINEEE!"

"Ronald, please stop that." William interrupted, fixing his glasses, "You are making a scene and putting Grell in an uncomfortable position."

"And this is why I'm never having kids…" the redhead muttered. "Mother, can you-?"

William peeled Ronald off his coworker, "I'm sorry, we'll leave you to your family time, Grell. Ron, finish your food and you can go play in the ball pit like you wanted."

Ronald pouted and hid his face in William's neck.

"No, no, it's fine." Grell's mother intervened. "Toddlers fight and argue, especially if they are at the 'mine' stage. Grell used to with the neighbour's son all the time!"

"I'm not used to children…I have only watched Ronald before, and that was for short amounts of time."

"Mummies are suppos'ta watch da kids more! Yer bad mummy!" One of the children pointed at William.

"…I-I'm not a mother."

"Jamie, that's not nice!" one mother scolded. "Say sorry to the nice man."

"But it true!" he protested.

"…I has no mommy…" Ronald muttered sadly, "Jus' daddy…"

Grell frowned, reaching out to stroke the toddler's cheek.

"Ronnie-"

William sighed and hugged the boy tighter, "It seems his mother has been on his mind a lot lately…and Eric's not ready to talk to him about it…" He whispered to Grell. "The poor boy asked me if I was his mother yesterday at work…"

"You?" Grell raised his eyebrow. "You look nothing like Alan - surely the boy knows that?"

"All he knows is that his mother was 'Pretty and had brown hair'. And while I don't think I fit the first criteria, I do have brown hair, given it's much darker than Alan's was…and Eric doesn't have any photographs of Alan sitting out, I noticed."

"Must be too painful." Grell nodded. "Poor boy... I really do hope that Eric does move on and find someone, selfish as it may be... the boy needs a mother, and Eric is growing exhausted. Imagine, teaching, working _and_ having to come how to care for a baby! Why, I would have given up long ago..."

"You? Aren't you always on the look out for the father or mother of your children?" William allowed himself to tease lightly. "But you are right…He's a good father, but I worry about him."

"As do I... I fear for him, I really do... He needs someone to show him love again."

"Without a doubt…" William said, thinking back to the kiss—again. Just why had Eric done that? Had he been dreaming? Was he half asleep and not realized who was lying next to him? He was sure it was unintentional, but it made him sure that Eric was in need of moving on—and perhaps, ready to do so, even if the man was stubbornly fighting it.

He shook his head, "But the secretaries who constantly harass him are not what he needs at all."

"Definitely not - those utter harpies can meet the end of my scythe if I see them badgering him again!" Grell snarled.

"…Dey say I hurt daddy…" Ronald mumbled.

"That's not true at all." William soothed the boy, go finish your food." He set the boy down and the boy walked over to finish up his happy meal.

"Will...?" Grell blinked. "Are you alright?"

"I haven't been feeling all that great today." He shook his head, which he regretted when he got dizzy from doing so.

"Will!" Grell moved to steady him, seeing the man sway. "If you are ill, why are you out?!"

"…No power at Slingby's place…" he muttered, holding his head, "…Just let me sit back down and finish eating…I should feel better."

Grell said nothing but helped the man to his seat, the other mothers watching.

"...Thank you." William took a deep breath and steadied himself, then picked his plastic fork back up. "There is only another hour and a half before Eric gets out from teaching as today should be just introductions to the new candidates for the final exam... I'll be fine until then."

"If you are sure..." Grell answered, still not so certain as he followed his sister and the rest of the toddlers into the play area.

"I am." He nodded before taking a bite of his salad—the healthiest choice the fast food place offered.

"Wiww! I'm done, can I go play now?" Ron asked and William nodded, "Go on."

"Yay!" Ronald jumped down and took off his coat, leaving it on his chair before running into the play place.

Grell, whom had been asked to play by his sister, was already halfway up the playscape, his torso poking out of a small window area too high for children to reach.

"Sutcliff, what are you doing up there?" William asked. He had finished his own meal and gathered his and Ronald's things, tossing away their trash and cleaning off the table for the workers. He had walked into the play place, taking a seat on a bench to watch Ronald who had just slid down the slide.

"Playing the Red Queen of Wonderland, what do you think?!" Grell growled. "I'm stuck!"

"…Stuck?"

"My waist." Grell flushed, before yelping. "OW! WATCH IT YOU BRAT!"

"MOVE!"

William sighed, "This thing is made for children, Grell." He took off his jacket and set it aside, rolling his sleeves before jumping up to help pull Grell out.

"Ow, ow!" Watch my hair!" Grell yelped.

"Take my hands." William grabbed Grell and pulled hard.

Grell squeaked, feeling his body squeeze before popping free of the playscape, sending both men falling into the ball pit which was luckily void of children.

William sank into the pit of balls, Grell atop him. "Are you okay?" he grunted.

"Fine... except... my pants are back up there-"

The redhead pointed a manicured nail up at the playscape, just in time to see a school-aged child snag his pants and run off with them.

"HEY!"

"…How inappropriate." Let me up, I'll lend you my jacket so you can chase after that child without traumatizing children."

"Oi! I do not tramuatize children!" Grell snapped; a little girl flew down the slide into the ball pit, took one look at him, and ran off screaming. "EXCUSE ME?!"

"…let me up, Sutcliff."

"Hm? Oh! Yes, yes, sorry-"

Grell slid off the man; normally this would call for more teasing, but seeing that William was ill, he chose to avoid such behavior today.

"Thank you." William got up and struggled out of the pit, retrieved his jacket, and tossed it to Grell.

Grell took it with a nod of thanks, rushing over to chase the child who had his pants.

William sighed and checked his watch as he sat back down. In his pocket, his phone buzzed, the text tone coming on. William took out his phone and looked down at the message.

_'Spears, got out earlier, too few students today. Home now, power's back. Where are you and Ron? – Eric'_

'_We are at the McDonalds Downtown. Ronald's playing in the playplace with other children. –William T. Spears._' He typed out and hit send.

'_Okay. I'm going to start dinner - it's going to take a while, I'm slow roasting ribs. Ron'll like that I think, I've yet to have him try them. – Eric_'

William frowned, why did Eric bother telling him what he was cooking for their dinner. He shook his head and replied; '_Alright, I'll see if I can get him to come home soon. –William._' Again he hit send and walked over to Ronald.

"Ronald, your father got home early, would you like to go home? I hear he fixed the television."

"Yeah!" Ronald came out of the tunnel he was in and ran over to William who helped him back into his jacket, scarf and gloves before picking him up to take him home. The buses were running again, so he paid for their fair and was back in Eric's neighborhood quickly. Once they got to the porch, William rang the bell.

Eric answered the door, the smell of cooking pork and barbeque sauce wafting through the house. He grinned, covered in sauce, an apron tied to his waist.

"'Ey! How was the playground?"

"Fun!" Ronald pipped, "Wiww and Gweww fellded in da balls!"

"The ball pit?" Eric raised an eyebrow, glancing up at William.

"Grell thought it would be a good idea to get stuck in the tunnels…we fell in once I pulled him loose." He explained, shivering and coughing again as he realized Grell still had his coat.

It was about that time Eric noticed and stared.

"Where the ruddy 'ell is yer coat?! 'S freezin' out! An' if I recall, ya were runnin' a wee cough this morn'..."

"It—Grell must still have it…" William stated, and groaned.

"Spears?"

"…Take Ronald…" William stated, shoving the boy into his father's arms as he sways then fell to the side on the porch where he lay unmoving.

"WIWW!"

"William!"

Eric set Ronald down, ushering him into the house as he ran to William's side, checking the man over before scooping him up into his arms.

"Ronnie, get Daddy's phone off the couch!"

"Kay!" The boy ran in, finding the mobile phone quickly and running back to his father, holding it up as he followed Eric back to the couch where the man lay William down.

William moaned, his head turning to the side.

"Shhhhh" Eric soothed, cursing silently as he dialed a number. "Yes, can I speak to Dr. Lowws please? It's an emergency-"

"One moment please, I'll patch you through, Mr. Slingby." A woman's voice stated.

There was a pause before the line clicked again, "This is Doctor Lowws."

"Hello, Doc? 'S Eric Slingby speakin'... Listen, I have an emergency on my hands-"

As he explained, his hand slowly drifted down, coming to almost rest upon William's open palm.

"Ah, I see. I wondered why you were calling after so long…" He said solemnly, "I'll be right over."

Ronald waited as his father spoke on the phone, and he spoke up when his father lowered it, "Is Wiww gonna be okay, Daddy?"

"I hope so, Ron" Eric said, kneeling down beside William.

Ronald walked over and slipped Mou-mou in under William's arms, "Mou-mou make you feel better." He said, patting Will's cheek.

Eric smiled, picking his son up into his arms so he could get a better look.

"Sweet baby...Will's gonna be fine."

"…Hope so…I like Wiww…" Ron muttered, hugging his father.


	6. Chapter 6

**Lullaby **

**Chapter 6**

About twenty minuets passed and finally there was a knock at the door as the doctor arrived, carrying his medical bag.

Eric let him in, leading him over to William. "'E's been out this whole time... has a pulse an' is breathin', but we're worried..."

The doctor sighed and shook his head, "I've warned him about over-working himself… He has a habit of not getting enough sleep or nutrition…pulling all-nighters at the office and skipping meals…It lowers his immune system and makes him susceptible to human illnesses…he does it until he puts himself out of commission like this, but never learns his lesson…"

The doctor took his temperature and pulse, writing down the numbers as he worked.

"…Honestly, he needs someone to look after his health as he refuses to…"

"I've noticed" Eric nodded. "What's the diagnosis, Doc?"

"So far…it looks like the flu." He said, "He'll need to stay off his feet and away from his office. He needs rest and liquids—and to be kept warm."

"Whaddya suggest I do then? I ain' lettin' 'im go home like this; I know fer a fact tha' 'e'll dismiss this as a chill again."

"…Take care of him, then. I know you can do so, you took care of your husband for years, and this shouldn't take more than a week at most for him to get better as long as he takes care of himself—or you make sure he does."

"I help!" Ronald said.

Eric nodded, moving to lift William into his arms.

"So I can either put 'im ta bed or a hot bath first-"

"Bed, see if he wakes up a little before you bathe him. It's easier bathing a conscious man."

"Alrigh'" Eric nodded, carrying the man upstairs. "I'll try ta change 'im inta somethin' dry in the meantime."

Ronald stayed behind with the doctor, "…You weren't a meanie and givdeded Wiww a shot." He said, "Why you meanie to me?"

The doctor chuckled, packing up his things, "Not all doctor things need shots, Ronnie-boy, and William doesn't need one."

Eric brought William to his bedroom, settling him down on the covers while he searched for a warmer set of pyjamas for the man to wear.

William moaned, shivering slightly in his sleep, his glasses crooked on his face

Eric rummaged through his dresser, sorting through countless pieces of clothes before his fingers brushed against something soft. Fleecy, warm, the material slightly stretchy. Frowning, he reached down, pulling out the article of clothing in curiosity. In an instant, his eyes softened.

A night gown made for expectant mothers, colored soft pink with delicate roses sown onto the collar and sleeves. But that wasn't the reason his heart had been struck.

The gown had been Alan's, a present from Eric when the brunet had just turned shy of five months pregnant.

He stared at it, pondering, tempted to put it back and keep searching.

And yet-

He glanced at William; to be honest, it was the only thing that would possibly come close to fitting him, keep him warm, and comfortable. –And Alan would want it to be used to help someone, right?

A weak cough escaped William, his body rolling onto his side and curling up.

Eric sighed, giving in and bringing the nightgown over to the man. Sitting him up, he began to work at removing his soaked outter clothes, pausing momentarily to fetch a towel.

"Mmh…" William's head lulled to the side, resting against Eric's shoulder as he was stripped down, toweled off, and slipped into the night gown—which was a little small for him. The sleeves too short as Alan had been smaller than he. But it fit comfortably otherwise.

Eric almost smiled, slipping William into the bed, drawing the covers up to his chin.

"Rest... I'll make some soup with some o' the ribs fer ya." he murmured, creeping quietly from the room.

While Eric got back to cooking, and William slept up in the master bedroom, Ronald was left to play by himself, and the TV got boring after a while. So, he began to look for new things to do, disappearing from the sitting room where he had been and where Eric could keep an eye on him.

Eric himself was preoccupied with saucing and cooking the ribs, setting a small batch aside to make soup with, shucking the meat from the bones.

The door to the master bedroom had been open so that if William woke up and called out, Eric had a better chance at hearing him. Unfortunately, Ronald had found the door open and decided he wanted to play 'dress up like daddy'.

He got into the closet and had found a box of clothes he had never seen before. A tan and brown dress with a flooal design. It was very pretty and the boy decided that he liked it and he slipped it on over his clothes. Of course it was way too big for him, but it didn't stop him from having fun.

Eric finished putting the meat and bones into a spare pot when he noticed the disappearance of his son. Looking around, he frowned, moving to look upstairs.

Ronald hummed, sitting on the floor and putting the lacey head-piece that matched the dress on Mou-mou, wondering why twisting the ties together didn't make it stay.

Eric pushed open the door, taking a peek inside. In an instant, he froze.

Ronald looked up and grinned, "Daddy!" he pushed himself up and waddled over, "I pretty!"

"Ron, whaddya doin'?!" Eric yelped, rushing into the room. "Take tha' off!"

Ronald paused and looked up at his father, "I's pwaying dress-up-like-daddy…"

"No, no!" Ron, take tha' off! Where did ya find tha'?!" Eric freaked.

He had no idea why he was yelling, or why he felt so upset, but at the moment none of it mattered.

The boy teared up and pointed at the closet, "In-in there…"

"Oh Rhea..." Eric strode over in haste, moving to undress his son. "Ronnie how many times do I have ta tell ya, dun go into Daddy's closet!"

"Bu-but I wanna be big like you…" Ronald cried as he was stripped out of the dress, "An-an it's pwetty!"

"It's Mommy's Dress! Dun touch it!" Eric blurted out, panting, his heart racing.

First the nightgown, now the dress...it was too much.

"M-mommy's..?" Ron;s eyes was wide. He'd never seen anything of his mother's before.

Eric said nothing, taking the dress and folding it back up and putting it up at the very top of his closet.

"Daddy?" Rin tugged his shirt, "Daddy, are you mad?"

Eric sighed. "Look, jus'... stay outta the closet an' go play. Daddy needs to finish dinner."

"Daddy mad! I bad boy!" Rona cried, running from the room.

"Ron-" Eric ran after him.

Ron ran into the sitting room, crawling in behind the sofa against the wall.

"Ron..." Eric came downstairs, looking around. "Ron, baby c'mere! Daddy's not mad, I promise!"

Ronald curled up, not saying anything.

Eric cursed, running a hand through his hair as he scanned the room. Not seeing his son, he ran about the house, only to stop at the back door—which he'd left unlocked and Ronald knew how to open it.

"No... he breathed; it was too cold out, too much for his son! With desperation, he bolted out, the chill hitting him as he screamed for his son.

Fifteen minutes later, Eric was panicking, storming back into the house freezing. He went straight into the living room, aiming for the phone.

Ronald had fallen asleep, sniffling over being a bad boy and making his daddy mad. His foot, half clad in an orange striped sock, sticking out from behind his secret hiding place.

Just as Eric was about to dial the number, he spotted it, that tiny foot. Hanging up the phone, he scrambled over to the couch, breathing a sigh of relief as he spotted Ronald curled up on the floor. Scooping him into his arms, he held him close, kissing his cheek.

"Oh thank Rhea... Ronnie!"

Ronald stirred, blinking awake, "…Daddy..?" he rubbed his tearful eye and looked up at his father, "…Daddy…scared?"

"Oh Ronnie... I was so, so worried" Eric breathed, snuggling his baby boy.

"…Was I bad again?" he teared up again.

"No, no... Ya were never bad ta begin with. Daddy... jus' feels sad when 'e sees Mommy's things. It hurts Daddy - not baby."He kissed the boy's cheek.

"Mommy makes Daddy sad?" Ron hugged his father, "Why?"

"Daddy jus' misses Mommy sometimes..."

"…Where is Mommy? Why doesn' Mommy come see me and Daddy?"

"...Because... Mommy isn't here anymore... Mommy had to go fly with the angels..."

"…Why? Doesn't Mommy like us?" he asked, his lip trembling. This was the first real time his father ever told him about his mother.

"Of course! Mommy loved us... But..." He sighed, sitting on the couch. "Ronnie... there's somethin' I gotta tell ya..."

Ronald looked up at his father, biting his lip and waiting.

"When...Mommy had ya in 'is tummy... Daddy did somethin' stupid. Daddy left some o' 'is work at home... Mommy tried to bring it ta me. But... there were stairs... Mommy was very sick... an' then..."

He cut off, shaking his head in shame.

"…Mommy's sick? Is he at da doctor place to get owy shots?"

"I'm sorry, baby... It's Daddy's fault Mommy's gone..." Eric sighed, "Mommy... Mommy is dead..."

The boy froze. 'dead'. That was the word that humans were when daddy had to go work and collect souls…it meant that a person would never come back…

"Mommy is..?"

"Yes... I'm sorry baby..."

"Bu-but I never gotted ta see Mommy!" The boy cried.

"I-I know baby... I'm so, so sorry" Eric murmured, rocking his son back and forth. "Daddy is so, so sorry!"

"…I wanna see my mommy…" Ronald mumbled into his dad's arm.

"I know... We'll visit his grave when ya get older, I promise..." Eric soothed, rubbing the toddler's back.


	7. Chapter 7

**Lullaby **

**Chapter 7**

William sat at his orderly desk, finishing up his paperwork and excited that he was going to be able to get to go home early for one. Finally; a day where no one messed up and cause extra work for him. Grell had even behaved properly! He stood up, gathering his finished work in his hands to place it in the out box to be filed away by a secretary.

Though, on the other hand…there was the start of the next day's work sitting on his desk…he could get a head start on it… He reached for it stretching as he debated on which action to take…

"There is more ta life than paperwork." A silken voice cut into his thoughts.

William spun around. When did Slingby enter his office? "My work is my business, Slingby."

"Yer work is yer life." Eric corrected, "Haven' ya ever tried ta live fer once?"

"Reapers exist to see that souls get collected safely. That's all we need."

"Wrong!" Eric was suddenly over and pinning William down to the desk, leaning in close and ignoring the fluttering of falling papers. "We need love too, ya know."

William flushed and tried to push the man up and off of him, "I'm not the kind of man people are interested in. Except maybe Grell at one point, but he's a bit mad…"

"C'mon, I'm sure that's not true." Eric stated, pressing wet kisses to William's neck and jaw.

"No one ever wanted to be my friend in school." He admitted between moans, not knowing why, "Not even a friend, let alone a lover. I gave up on the idea of a personal life—my pen is all the affection I need. My career…I worked hard to surpass even my own mentor… I never even felt a kiss…until that morning after the storm…"

"Then they turned ya into a sad, lonely man hiding behind a cold mask and a pile of paperwork." Eric stated, "Let me be the first to see the real you…" The Scotsman pressed his soft, heated lips to William's, his hands sliding greedily over his sides and tearing open his vest and shirt as things grew hotter, a loud moan escaping William, and…

William jolted awake, gasping as he sat up, his face red and his body heated and hard. What the hell kind of dream was that? It had no business in his mind!

There was the faint smell off cooked ribs, corn and broccoli in the air, voices floating up from downstairs.

William groaned, rubbing his face to help and wake himself up. Where was he? Last he remembered he was taking Ronald back home to his father…was he still there? Why was he still there? And in a bed? He felt around for his glasses, coughing a few times before he found them and pushed them onto his face.

Then he froze, the world around him coming into focus. He was in Eric's bed…in a…dress?

Footsteps sounded, coming up the stairs, the smell of cooked food going stronger. They approached, stopping at the door, a knock sounding. Will?"

William's gaze snapped up to the door, his eyes wide, his face flushed, his heart beating rapidly in his chest.

_'No, Calm down…it'd be no good for the man to see you like this! That kiss had been meaningless! Don't let it get to you, don't feel for things that aren't there…'_

"Y-yeah?" he said, his voice rougher and weaker than he had intended it. Was he loosing his voice? No, no he couldn't be getting sick! He had work to do!

Eric poked his head inside, smiling at the sight of the man. "Yer awake! Splendid, I was beginnin' ta worry... ya gave us a righ' scare."

"…Is there a reason I find myself in a dress, Slingby?" William said, trying to cover up his more personal embarrassment of having such a…wet dream about the single father.

"Nightgown, actually" Eric sighed, slipping into the room and sitting on the bed. "Listen, Will... We gotta talk. Yer sick, an' I dun mean a little sick..."

"…I'm fine." He responded, fighting back another cough, Nothing a good night's rest can't—"

"Will, listen ta me!" Eric snapped. "Ya have the flu - I was given strict orders ta take care o' ya. Meanin' rest, warmth an'..." He braced himself. "No work... fer at least a week."

William blinked in surprise at the man, "…Don't be ridiculous. I'm a grown man and can take care of myself I'll be fine to work tomorrow, you'll see, so if you'd kindly get my clothes..?"

But Eric shook his head. "Dun think so... not after ya collapsed an' I got the Doc's orders."

The brunet sighed, falling back against the pillow, "…I've survived worse…"

"I get tha' but I ain' givin' in - yer stayin' with me until yer well again" Eric smirked, reaching out to feel William's temperature. "Still warm..."

"…I'm your boss now…you aren't my mentor anymore…why do you even care?"

"Hm?"

"Look," William sighed, sitting up and looking at Eric, "I'm not blind or deaf to what people think of me around the office. They all hate me and wish I would drop ill so they can have one day without me breathing down their necks about getting work done on time. I'm the office tyrant. No one cares if I take care of myself or not. I just keep working. It's what I do."

Eric merely sighed, moving to tuck the blankets in further, his fingers gently stroking against William's cheek.

"Look... I may hate the fuckin' badgerin', but I ain' a bastard all tha' much. I care."

William flushed and flinched away, unable to keep the kiss—and the dream out of his mind, "…Trust me, it'll be easier if you just take me home…"

"Not happenin'," Eric growled. "I ain' leavin' ya ta get worse."

He stood, and brushed himself off.

"I made ya some soup - Ron helped. Hope ya like ribs."

"…That's fine, thank you…" William paused, finding himself unable to keep quiet, "…Slingby…this morning…"

Eric froze, stopping at the doorway.

"…What was that?" the brunet asked.

"... I dun know" Eric finally said. "Nothin' I suppose." Yes, that's all it was - nothing.

Right?

William nodded, then shook his head, "I'm sorry, It's just been…stuck in my mind…it was my first time…" he mumbled.

Eric paid little heed until the last point was made. "Wait...what?"

"…I don't know how to respond to a situation like this…" William continued, looking out the nearby window. "I'm not good with emotions, even confused, meaningless ones…"

"Tha' makes two o' us" Eric sighed, his hand upon the door frame.

"…It's another reason you should take me home…I'll get Grell to come over if you insist…"

"Nah, its fine... 'sides I need a babysitter fer Ronnie." he teased. "Dun worry 'bout it - yer in good ol' Slingby's hands!"

William nodded, but it wasn't Slingby he was worried about—it had been his dream.

Eric left, returning moment later with a tray of food.

"Made fresh t'night~!" he grinned, attempting to lighten the mood. "There's uh... somethin' else I've been meanin' ta mention 'bout yer flu..."

Ronald interrupted, running in and tossing a small handful of candies on Will's tray, "T' make you feel better!" He grinned.

Will smiled, "Thank you, Ronald."

"Ronnie 'ere was very worried 'bout ya" Eric chuckled, setting the tray on the side table and helping William sit up, practically holding the man in his arms like a child.

"…I'm able to sit up on my own, Slingby, thank you." William stated, then smiled at Ronald again, "And I'm sure they will help me feel all better in no time, Ronald."

"Yup, an' give ya cavities" Eric sniggered, resting the man against propped up pillows. "I'd let ya eat yerself, but yer probably gonna spill it."

"…I'm not a child" William protested. "I can feed myself—sick or not."

"Alrigh', if ya say so" Eric said with a smirk, backing away.

William nodded and situated himself to begin eating his soup. Ronald watching him curiously.

"Why you in a dwess?"

William flushed, "…Ask your father."

"Cause Will wanted to feel pretty" was the response.

"…Pwetty like mommy?" Ron asked, pointing to the closet where his mother's dress was kept.

William sat, his eye twitching.

Eric breath hitched, but he kept his composure, seeing an opportunity. "Naw, uglier than Mummy was." he sniggered teasingly.

William's eye twitched more, "Careful, Slingby." He hissed under his breath, not wanting to loose his temper with the child around.

"Relax, ya codger, I'm jus' teasin' ya" Eric stated, rolling his eyes. "Lighten up."

He shook his head, moving to help put the tray in the man's lap."If anythin', yer everythin' but ugly."

William turned his face away to hide his heated cheeks.

Eric smirked, reaching out to tap the man's cheeks. "Feverish?"

"…Probably…"

Ronald crawled up onto the bed and looked between them, "Daddy, do you think Wiww is pretty?"

Eric started.

"Wha?!" He stared at his son, bewildered. "Um... Uh, I guess so?"

Ron smiled and reached to pat William's pink cheek, "See, you pwetty like you wanted!"

-x-

William sighed, relaxing in the nice, hot and steamy tub, sinking down into the water all the way, the sounds of Eric trying to get Ronald into bed disappearing while he was submerged. It felt good, he had to admit. And it had been a while since he had had a proper bath. Normally he grabbed quick showers before heading to work.

The supervisor stayed in the water until it began to get cold, and he finally got out and toweled off, slipping into the borrowed night gown. Ronald was already in bed and sleeping soundly, and Eric—Eric was no where to be seen. Feeling better (But not 100%) he wrapped a blanket around himself and he walked down to the main floor, spotting a figure through the window out on the back porch.

Eric stood in the cold moonlight, a lit cigarette between his lips as he took a long, much-needed drag before breathing it back out and watching the smoke disappear in the cold air.

"Mind if I bum one?" William asked from the doorway, "I keep mine in my jacket pocket, so…"

Eric jumped slightly, turning to face the dark brunet, cigarette poking out off his mouth. "Spears?! The 'ell ya doin' up, yer gonna catch a chill!"

"It's just a flu." He stated, walking out, his bare feet sinking into the fresh snow on the wooden deck, "And I could really use one of those, if you would be kind enough to share." He pulled the blanket tighter around himself, "Just one, and I'll go back in."

Eric regarded him for a moment, debating. Then he sighed, fishing into his pocket to pull out his pack of cigarettes.

"One - tha's it."

"Thank you." William took the offered cancer stick (As humans had started calling them, but as a reaper, they didn't do lasting lung damage to him, so he didn't care that it wasn't healthy. They were calming). He slipped it into his mouth and let Eric light it for him. He took a drag and held it a moment before letting out the smoke, "…That feels better…"

"Mmm. 'S my third one t'day" Eric said, puffing out a could of smoke. "Had two earlier."

"Stressful day?" Will asked, leaning against the wooden railing.

"Sort of..." Eric inhaled rather deeply into his cigarette. "Told... Told Ronnie 'bout Alan."

"I see…how'd the little guy take it?" Will asked gently.

A moment of silence.

"...I broke it... I broke m' baby's heart..." Eric said quietly.

"…He didn't take it all that well then…" Will sighed and placed a hand on Eric's shoulder, "He is still young, though…Death is never easy to accept when it takes someone from you…especially when you are two. They have a better understanding of being alive…"

"Mmm." Eric merely sighed, crushing out his cigarette. "I need a drink.."

"Understandably." William nodded, "Sometimes these things are needed…it helps…" he took another drag on his cigarette and blew it out, "In responsible amounts, that is."

Eric said nothing more, turning back to the house, his mind set on other ideas.

William shivered under his blanket, closing his eyes against a slight dizzy-spell. No, he needed to finish his smoke before going back inside and resting.

Fifteen minutes passed before Eric reappeared, leaning against the doorframe with a bottle of scotch in his hand.

William coughed, turning to look at Eric, "…Out of the bottle, Slingby? You know, I don't think having a two-year-old and a hangover mixes well."

"Shaddup, ya, 's m' own damn house." the man growled, slightly slurred.

"I'm just trying to look out for you. You'll regret it in the morning when dealing with Ronald running around." William shrugged, snuffing out the butt of his cigarette in the ash tray Eric had sitting on the railing.

"I can manage - I've been drunk an' dealt with 'im cryin' as a baby." the other man shrugged, sauntered out onto the porch, his walk swayed.

"You're drunk now…" Will said, walking over to him, "How much have you had tonight?"

"One - two bottles maybe?" Eric said uncertainly.

"Bottles?!" William gasped, "Okay, I'm pulling rank on you, hand over that bottle, we are putting you to bed for the night to sleep it off."

"Oi!" Eric growled, grabbing William's wrist.

William dropped the blanket and grabbed Eric's own wrist, "You don't need to get drunker than you already are—it wont fix anything!"

"Fack off!" Eric snapped, moving away. "Mine!"

"You can't even swear correctly, Eric." William accused, stepping forward and grabbing the bottle, "It's for your own good!"

Eric snarled, pushing William back, his own drunken rage getting the better of him.

William gasped, loosing his balance and stumbling back, falling off the edge of the porch where three small steps lead to the back yard.

Eric panted, his breath coming out in short little puffs of hot air. Then he froze, realizing his mistake, and moved to check on William.

Snow started to fall from the sky, getting caught in the two men's hair, and William began pushing himself up, "…Fine. Enjoy your damned hangover—I'm going home. Where's my suit?"

"Dun even try tha' on me." Eric growled, moving to help the man up. "Look-"

"You don't want my help." William stated, "It's not fair I take advantage of yo—ACHOO!"

"It dun matter if I need yer help 'r not, wha' matters more is ya need m' help now!" Eric said, moving to scoop the man up like a bride, carrying him into the house.

William sniffled, taking his handkerchief from his sleeve and drying his running nose.

"…Slingby…don't make me watch you fall into darkness…"

"The 'ell ya talkin' 'bout?" Eric frowned, stepping into the warm house, resting William against his chest like he used to with Alan.

"…I don't mean to rush you, but you need to move on…don't forget Alan, but…don't dwell…"

Eric stopped for a moment, anger flashing in his eyes for a brief second.

"Don't look at me like that. I didn't say you need to forget him. And by no means should you let the secretaries drag you off away from your son…just…let someone you trust in closer."

Eric merely glared at him, as if angry at the man for even suggesting the idea. Carrying him upstairs, he made his way to his room, nudging open the door with his elbow.

It was right about then that the alcohol really went to his head.

"Ya should rea-lly think more 'bout gettin' laid yerself."

William's cheeks flushed, "I never said anything about sex! I meant friendship, Slingby!" he explained, "And I'm perfectly fine with my relationship with my hand should I need such a thing!"

"Wait..." Eric glanced down incredulously at William - then he started to laugh. "What?! Are ya serious?!"

"Oh, so you are listening to me." William said, "…Now, could you set me down?"

"Do ya really make out with yer hand?" Eric sniggered. "Tha'ssss patheticccc!"

He swayed, falling over, chuckling as he trapped William underneath him.

"So what if I masturbate? I bet you do, too!" William snapped, "You're heavy, could you move a little and let me up?"

"Not if I can get some." Eric taunted, stretching out, purposefully brushing his leg against William's groin. He had a sudden idea - a crazy one, one he would never dare think about were he sober.

William froze, his eyes widening and his breath catching in his throat. This was…was he dreaming again? No…no, the scotch on Eric's breath was all too real.

"Slingby, you're drunk, you don't want to do things you'll regret later.

But Eric merely purred, daring to repeat the action with his other leg as he shifted. The idea was sounding better and better the more his mind became diluted.

William gasped and held in a small moan, his face beat red, his breathing speeding up.

Eric smirked. "Ya like tha', eh?" he slurred. "Bein' righ' guilty are we?"

The brunet was sure that Eric could hear how fast his heart was beating in his chest, feel how his breath caught in his throat, and see the thoughts in his mind—how tempted he really was. Eric was, after all, a rather handsome man, and it'd be a lie if William said he wasn't attracted to him.

However, Eric was also not in his right state of mind. It was wrong to take advantage of the situation.

But Eric was having none of William resistance, attempting to coax the man under his spell, purring like a lion.

"Slingby…you're drunk…" William whispered as he felt a hand slide up along his arm, neck, and finally settling on his heated cheek.

"I dun care." Eric growled, moving to nibble William's neck.

"But you might lat—_ahh_!" William gasped, closing his eyes and gripped Eric's hips.

Eric laughed against William's neck, biting down on a rather sensitive spot, or so he suspected.

"Nnnh!" William stretched out under the Scotsman, "Slingby…you don't…"

Will paused, 'don't'…what? It had been two years since he had had Alan by his side…and affection was something the man thrived on…maybe he needed this…and the alcohol just let him give in easier?

…too bad he didn't have real feelings for the man he had pinned down to the bed, though…but would that really hurt Will? William was used to being alone…and there was a chance Eric wouldn't remember later…their professional relationship needn't change.

"…Damn it, Slingby, just use protection!"

"There we go." Eric slurred, pulling back for a moment to gaze at the man. "Protection... hm..."

He reached over, fumbling, as he attempted to open the drawer of the nightstand.

"Yes, or it's not happening." William nodded, propping himself up on his elbows to watch Eric fish around in the bed stand's small drawer.

Eric frowned for a moment, muttering something in a celtic tongue before grinning, pulling out a rather dusty condom.

William raised an eyebrow, "…It has been that long?" he asked, though he knew it had been. Eric was a loyal lover. Alan was his whole life.

"'S not tha' old" Eric rolled his eyes.

"..It still good?" Will asked.

"'Course. I got it a little while ago" Eric said with a shrug.

William nodded, "Alright, then, we can…try this…"

Eric smirked again, slipping back onto the floor, his hand finding William's legs.

William bit his lip as his borrowed night gown was lifted, and he helped slide it off his body completely, his boxers soon following and leaving him exposed to Eric's drunken, but hungry gaze.

Eric growled softly, moving to nibble lovebites all the way down William's collarbone, giving him a sharp nip at the base.

"Ahn-eh—_ahh!_" William gasped out, shivering in pleasure rather than cold for once, "E-Eric!"

The man was good…he knew what he was doing, and they hadn't even gotten to the 'good part' yet. To think Eric could bring gasps from just sucking on William's shoulders and neck…

Eric hummed, grabbing William's hips as the other man started to buck and tremble.

"No," he growled. "Not until I say you can..."

He pulled away, working to remove his own suit, leaving him just as bare as his partner.

William flushed again, staring agape at the man's toned body. He knew Eric was a strong, big guy, but…it still took him by surprise. Eric Slingby was beautiful…

Eric shook out his hair, looming over William like a beast. Yes, indeed; the only other way to describe the very image was of a lion in heat.

"Now it begins," Eric purred, as he moved in.

William's heart hammered against his ribs as he watched Eric lower himself over his body, and after making sure to put on the condom, it began. Heavy panting and caressing, deep, smoke and scotch flavored kisses, grunts of pleasure from Eric and moans and cries from William that he never dreamed would ever escape his lips. Sweat glistened upon skin in the moonlight as Eric brought them both to completion, Will crying out into a pillow before collapsing to the bed.

Eric fell upon him, panting and purring, his strong arms rubbing up and down William's arms.

William turned his head to the side, breathing hard, and feeling the urge to…cuddle against the man. But it had all been meaningless, really. There was no point in digging himself a deeper hole. It'd only lead to an emotional breakdown…possibly for them both.

Eric however, seemed indifferent, moving to press a sweet yet sloppy kiss on the man's cheek.

William flushed. But Eric was still drunk, most likely…maybe a little cuddling would be okay… He rolled onto his side and curled into Eric, his arms wrapping around him.

Eric sighed, drifting off to sleep, mind fuzzy as he caressed soft circled into William's back.


	8. Chapter 8

**Lullaby **

**Chapter 8**

Morning came with a fresh layer of snow gathered on the window outside Eric's bedroom, blocking some of the bright light from the rising sun, and catching the bright oranges and pinks of the sky.

Eric groaned, rolling over, his eyes fluttering open only to snap closed, hissing as a headache came on full force.

"Never again." he growled. "No booze, never..."

"Mmh…" William moaned, rolling over, his knuckles brushing against Eric's shoulder. Normally, he woke up early, but between their late, active night and William's ill health at the moment, he was clinging to sleep.

Eric almost rolled over before he stopped, eyes widening, for a couple of reason.

First off, he was naked; second, so was William.

What-

"…Eric…mmhh…overtime…" Will mumbled into the pillow.

Eric blanched. "Oh fuck... I didnae do nothin' boss, I swear!"

"…No…." Will snuggled into the pillow, "…feels good…"

"Huh?" Eric blinked in curiosity.

But William fell silent, apart from a few hums of contentment.

The door opened suddenly, "Daddy…I did someding bad…" Ronald's little voice said from the doorway.

Eric glanced up, frowning before he remembered his nudity and attempted to hide himself.

"Ron?"

"I haded an accident in da bed…" Ron admitted, looking down, the front of his pajamas showing a wet spot.

Eric sighed.

"Alrigh'... Go back ta yer room an' Daddy will be there in a second..."

"Kay…" He looked up, "I sorry, daddy…" he turned and shuffled back to his room. Ronald waited in his room, hugging his Mou-mou.

Eric groaned, sneaking his way out of bed, Eric managed to grab his pants, slipping them on whist wincing at the stickiness of his lower half.

"Dammit," he cursed, making his way down to Ronald's room.

Ronald let his father change him out of his soiled pajamas, and then move to clean up the bedding. He'd been so good about not wetting the bed lately, and he felt like he let his daddy down.

Eric glanced at his son and ruffled his hair. "Dun worry, baby... Daddy still wets the bed sometimes."

"Daddy does?" Ron looked up at him. He watched as Eric gathered the soiled bedding and pajamas, carrying it down to the small laundry room to clean them. He followed him, "Daddy? Did Wiww get an owy? He sounded like he had an owy last night…"

Eric frowned, shoving the soiled the clothes and sheets into the wash.

"Whaddya mean?"

"'e was cryin'." Ron said, "And yelled that it hurt… I was gonna go help but daddy said 'shh, it's okay.' And daddy is da best at making boo-boos feel better."

Eric paled.

_Oh Rhea, no. _

_No, no, no, no!_

"Uh..."

"Did you make his boo-boo better? Give it a kiss and a Scooby-Dooby-Doo band-aid?"

"Uuuhhh... yeah..." Eric blinked, staring off into space. "Listen, Ronnie... Go watch cartoons... Daddy needs a drink..."

"…Okay…" Ronald turned and ran to the sitting room, the TV soon turning on and the sound of Kermit the Frog singing about being green drifted through the house.

Eric exhaled sharply, staggering over to the kitchen for a drink. This was going to be a very long day.

-x-

Eric sighed heavily, sitting hunched over a stack of long over-due paperwork, his arm and hand aching from hours upon end of writing and jotting down names, dates and explanations.

He checked his watch - five minutes to three - and cursed. There was no way he'd be done in time to pick up Ronald from the neighbor's - he supposed he'd have to call and beg for the old woman to watch his son for a few hours more. He'd pay her extra if he had to - anything to keep Ronald under watch until he got home.

The phone gave a shrill ring, buried under stacks of messy papers on Eric's desk.

Eric blinked, broken from his train of thought. Scrounging through the heap of papers, he managed to hook a finger around the receiver, pulling it loose as a bunch of papers fell to the floor with a flutter.

"Eric Slingby, Dispatch Officer speakin'." he said, trying not to wince at the sight of his work slowly sliding off his desk.

"Oh good, I got the right number this time." An older woman's voice came across the phone at a shout, "Listen, something came up and I can't watch your son, mind if I go drop him off at your work?"

"Wait, what?" Eric called out. "Whaddya mean?!"

"Family emergency. I need to leave to visit my son in Ireland. I'm sorry, I won't be able to watch little Ronald for a few weeks, it looks like."

Eric cursed silently to himself, but nodded. "Ya, tha' fine - drop Ron off a' the Dispatch an' I'll have someone come down fer him. I hope yer son is okay."

"Thank you, Good. I'll be right over." She said before hanging up.

Eric nodded, hanging up the phone and pushing himself away from his desk. Rising from his seat, he groaned and cracked his spine, knotted from spending hours on end bent over like the hunchback of Notre Dame.

"Dammit..." he cursed, venturing out into the hall in search of someone to briefly go down and wait for Ronald's arrival.

"Slingby, I need you to redo this report properly. You forgot proper dates and signatures." William said, walking into the office, holding out the stack of papers, but keeping his eyes adverted as he'd been doing for weeks since the night William had been sick and sharing his bed. He never hinted that he remembered what had happened, and the lack of eye contact could be explained by how busy the man was since returning to work, so Eric wasn't sure.

Eric paused, glancing down at the papers, then at William; and idea struck. "Hey... Can I ask ya a really big favor?"

"…It depends on what it is."

"The babysitter can't watch Ron due to a family emergency - but I dun have the time ta go down an' wait half an' hour fer her ta drop 'im off, nor do I wanna leave 'im with those batty secretaries... they still hold a grudge over 'im takin' up my time. I dun wanna think about wha' they would tell or do ta him."

William sighed, "Promise to get your work done properly and I'll go wait for him and bring him up to you." He nodded in agreement, "But I expect your work to be done properly." He turned to leave, "Honestly, you used to be better at completing your paperwork back when you were my mentor…" he mumbled.

Eric chuckled. "Cause I didnae have a bossy twit like ya fer a supervisor." he teased. "But I'll finish it fer ya,"

"You had better!" William said before disappearing.

Half an hour went by and the door opened, William returning with a sleeping Ronald in his arms. "She said he crashed on the ride over here." he explained.

Eric glanced up, moving from his desk to retrieve the sleeping baby. "Thank ya, really." he said, bouncing Ronald against his chest, smiling at William.

Then he paused, blinking in surprise. Was it just him, or did William seem... softer? The afternoon light filtered in through the window behind Eric's desk, casting an almost golden glow upon the stoic Reaper. His skin pale yet almost rosy at the cheeks, features soft and lips a pale petal pink; it was, for lack of better words, enticing - and Eric could not help but continue to stare.

William carefully handed the boy over to his father, rubbing Ron's back when the boy stirred and moaned. "Shh, your daddy's got you." He soothed until Ronald settled in against Eric's shoulder, sucking on his thumb. William offered a rare smile, "That's a good boy…"

Eric remained silently, watching with slightly heated cheeks as the rare gesture graced William's face. Mentally, he was screaming at himself, confused as to why he was suddenly so interested and allured in the man who was supposed to be his employer.

"…How much more work do you have?" William asked, setting down the bag Ron's babysitter had handed him. He opened it and fished out Ronald's blanket and laying it out so the boy had a place to sleep while Eric finished his work. He also brought out Mou-Mou for the boy.

"Uwah?" Eric jumped slightly, snapping out of his stupor. "Wha'now?"

"Work. How much do you have left?" William asked, "I nearly have mine finished for the evening and can make a run to get dinner for you and your son if you will be working late." He took Ronald from Eric and lay him own, covering him with half the blanket to help keep him warm.

Ronald hugged his toy to his chest, drool escaping the corner of his mouth.

"O-Oh..." Eric flushed, cursing at his fumbled state. "Uh, well-"

He glanced at the paper work and gave a sheepish grin. "Dinner would be nice."

William nodded, "Very well. Anything in particular you'd like?"

"Anythin's good - wha' were ya thinkin' o' gettin'?"

"I usually order from the Greek place down the street when I stay after hours, but I'm unsure if he'd like anything from there." Will nodded to Ronald.

"Ah, true... Maybe McDonalds fer 'im? I'm good with anythin' else ya get me." Eric shrugged.

William nodded and stood up, "If I remember…he likes the chicken nuggets meal with orange juice and ketchup."

"Tha's m' son!" Eric laughed, turning back to do his paperwork. "Oh..."

He glanced back, offering William a smile, "Ya look nice t'day by the way!"

William froze on his way to the door, his hand outstretched to grab the handle to close the door behind him. His cheeks heating, making him have no doubt as to how red they must look.

"I...uh," he paused, not daring to look back over his shoulder, "…Thank you, Slingby…"

Eric chuckled, bending back over his work.

The time ticked by slowly in the silent office, Eric absorbed within the mundane chore of paperwork. Suddenly, small hands touched his leg and a weight shifted, a sleepy-eyed Ronald pulling himself up into his father's lap. "I'm hungry, daddy."

Eric glanced down, a smile upon his face.

"Dun worry baby. Will wen' out ta get us some munchies... should be back soon."

"Wiww did?" He rubbed his eye with the back of his hand and leaned against his father, "…How come I got to your worky place?"

"Yeah, 'bout... two hours ago?" Eric frowned. "The 'ell?"

"How come?" Ron asked as there was a sudden commotion outside his office, the sound of running and a few distant shouts.

Eric's frown deepened, as he stood from his desk, pulling Ronald up to carry him at his hip and striding briskly out of the office.

Seeing a group of Reapers running about, he raised an eyebrow.

"Where's the fire?"

"Apparently, some bloke slipped and fell down the stairwell." A secretary said, "Someone had spilled water there or something."

Ronald paled, "Daddy…isn't dat what killded Mama?"

Eric, in comparison, paled as well, yet managed to regain his composure.

"Nasty." he shook his head. "Where's Spears? Does 'e know?"

"No one's seen him…I think he left already." The woman shrugged.

"Has someone called the infirmary yet?" a man yelled.

"Yeah, they are on their way!" another voice called back.

"Is he okay?"

"Is he moving?"

"Who even is it, let me see!"

The area around the stairwell was congested with reapers.

"Back up, he needs air!"

"Who is it?!"

"It's Spears, okay?"

"Spears..."

Eric bolted forward, holding his son close as he pushed and shoved past the barrage of Reapers.

"Out of my way, out of my way!" he snarled, managing to shove the last man aside to gaze down at the fallen form of his boss.

William lay sprawled out on the stairs, takeout bags on the floor, and drinks spilled further down. His ankle looked broken as it twisted at an odd angle, and there seemed to be a small amount of blood on the steps under his head. His glasses cracked and half off his face. Above him was a puddle of water which seemed to have been the cause of the accident.

Ronald gasped, his lower lip trembling, "D-daddy…h-he like mama?"

Eric said nothing, moving to crouch down beside the fallen man, reaching out to brush fingers over his cheek.

"Will?"

A small moan escaped Will's lips, but it was weak and no one but Eric noticed it.

Ronald reached out, starting to cry when William wasn't moving.

Eric cursed, taking William's hand as he struggled to make the man as comfortable as he could while waiting for help.

Sure enough, ten minutes later the infirmary staff came rushing down the hall, working swiftly and carefully to transport William onto a stretcher, Eric following them all the way down to the emergency room.

"Are you going to volunteer to be his emergency contact for this, Mister Slingby?" a nurse asked him as they hurried William into a private room.

"Is Uncy Wiww gonna be okay?" Ronald asked, tugging on her skirt.

"Yes," Eric said without hesitation, worry overriding his nerves and common sense. "How is 'e?"

She handed him a clipboard, "Then please fill this out. I'm afraid it's too early to let you know, but if you'd wait here we can keep you updated once this is all filled out. We can also offer some crayons and paper for your son while you wait."

He nodded. "Some food would be good too, actually" he noted, taking the clipboard and finding a seat..

"We'll see what we can do." She nodded, walking over to the front desk to make a call to the hospital kitchens. She then got Ronald the promised crayons and paper before disappearing.

An hour later, she returned with the doctor. A small meal for Eric and Ronald had been brought up previously, and Ronald had already eaten his and half Eric's…minus the peas which he refused to touch because they were 'icky gross'.

"Mister Slingby?"

Eric glanced up, having busied himself with rocking Ronald to sleep.

"Yes?"

"Mister Spears is awake and making a quick and full recovery. He suffered a concussion and a broken ankle, but nothing serious. We are keeping him over night just to make sure his head injury doesn't start bleeding again. Cracked it pretty hard on a step, He blacked out from it." The doctor nodded.

"Visiting hours are over, but you may go in and speak with him if you wish. Just keep it short. A half hour at most. He still needs his rest so that his body can go about healing properly." The nurse added.

Eric nodded, standing up with a tired sigh, making his way down to the room.

William was sitting up in bed, his eyes wide as he looked down in his lap in shock. Finding out he fell had been embarrassing, and his injuries only added to it. His head wrapped in gauze to bandage the cut on the back of his head, and his ankle in a splint to hold it as the bones mended, which would take a day or two if he got proper rest, longer of he didn't. But that wasn't the worst of it. No. He had been given more news that had nearly made his heart stop. He didn't know how to deal with it, but he knew he'd have to.

It was something he couldn't push aside and ignore like everything else…no, it was life-changing…

And cold, 'emotionless' William T. Spears was terrified.

"Will?" Eric poked his head into the room, spotting the man in bed. "Ah, there ya are..."

William jumped, startled as he looked up, his breath catching in his throat as his eyes landed on Eric. His glasses needed repair, but he'd be able to do so the next morning when he was released. A large crack split the lens over his left eye.

Eric blinked, stepping over to the side of the bed, taking a seat in one of the chairs. "Ya alrigh'?"

The brunet wanted to lie. He wanted to say he was fine and hide away all his emotions like he always did. Hold them back, lock them up inside, make it appear he didn't have them at all… But even as he thought this to himself, he felt tears prickle in the corners of his eyes, and he shook his head.

"Will?" Eric started, seeing the tears gather in the man's eyes. "Wha's wrong?" He reached out, placing a hand on the man's shoulder.

William opened his mouth to speak, but no sound came out. How could he tell him? If anyone was told, it should be Eric—but how could he?

They –no, not 'they' they weren't together. _He_. He was just told that _he_ was having a baby. And there was only one possible father…but they had used protection! He distinctly remembered making Eric grab a condom and put it on before they…

But hadn't it broke? He vaguely remembered when it had all been over something like an 'oops, oh well.' Come from the drunken reaper who had spent a good hour pounding into him before reaching his release…

William had, that night, become Eric's dirty mistake…and William had tried to bury the memories of it and let the drunk man think it hadn't happened to spare his guilt of being with someone other than Alan…

But now the evidence of their night together was making itself known…and it'd be known to the whole world within a few months when he started showing too much to hide.

"-ill! WILLIAM!" Eric's fingers suddenly appeared before him, snapping. "Are ya awake? Hellloooo?"

William snapped his eyes up to look at Eric, Ronald sleeping against his father's shoulder again…a small but close family.

…would this ruin that for them? The child he carried was undoubtedly Eric's second child…Ronald's sibling…but he was no Alan Humphries. And compared to Alan…who would love a William T. Spears? Who would want him as the mother of his child?

Maybe if he held back and refused to grow attached to the little life inside him…maybe he could give it to Eric and leave…let the family be happy… He didn't have the time to be a mother, anyway…

"Will, ya look like a dog tha's jus' got caught shittin' on the master's rug." Eric commented, his eyes narrowing; the man was hiding something from him, he could tell.

Something seemed to nag at his brain, but he pushed the notion aside, focused on the task at hand.

"Mphh." William flopped forward, his face in his hands, "It's nothing…it's nothing, I just…need a few days off work…" he muttered, wondering if time to think about it would help.

Eric eyed him suspiciously, but said nothing; he didn't believe him, not in the slightest. But he knew there was no getting anything from the man tonight.

Patting his back gently, he eased William back, resting him against the pillow. "Hey... got another favour ta ask ya."

William lowered his hands and looked over at Eric.

"I need ya ta watch Ron fer me while I finish work - jus' a half hour more." Eric said, slipping the baby from his arms into the bed beside William.

"…I'm in no condition to run after him if he waked up, Eric." William said slowly, running his fingers through the boy's messy hair.

"I wouldn' worry - Ron's a good boy. Tha' an' I doubt 'e'd go up ta fine me on 'is own... 'E, uh..." Eric sheepishly scratched the back of his head. "'E's scared o' stairs..."

William nodded, "You better tell a nurse or someone you are leaving him with me…I may fall asleep as well." He warned.

"'S fine." Eric shrugged, tucking the blanket around William and his son. "I'll be back in a bit."

He stood, heading for the door.

"…Eric…" William glanced up at the older reaper, "…I'm sorry."

Eric paused, glancing at him. "Wha' for?"

"…Everything."

Eric frowned, "I dun understand..."

"You will…" William settled down in bed, removing his glasses, "…mind turning off the light?"

Eric still looked confused, but complied, flicking off the light with his elbow as he left, closing the door behind him.

William settled down, letting Ronald curl up against his chest and slowly drifting off to sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

**Lullaby **

**Chapter 9**

William tossed and turned in his sleep, hugging Ronald to him as he found himself lost within his dreams.

The baby had been born—a girl that he had named Ella-Anne. She was beautiful. Dark brown hair like his, bright reaper green eyes, and the biggest smile he'd ever seen… and yet, he handed her over to Eric, tears in his eyes as he kissed the top of her head, "Goodbye, my sweet Ella-Anne…"

She babbled, grabbing his finger as Eric turned away, carrying her away from him forever, announcing that he was transferring back to Scotland and taking Ronald and Ella-Anne both with him.

It felt so real. William's heart being ripped from his chest, and he cried out as he jolted awake—well, half-awake. Shakingly, he reached for his mobile phone and typed out a text before whimpering out Ella-Anne's name and falling back into a fitfull sleep. Maybe he'll bring her back…

'_I'm so sorry, I made a mistake… bring her back, I want her back._'

Eric sat at his desk, filling out his last pile of paperwork when his mobile buzzed. Frowning, he reached down, picking up and flipping through his messages.

"I'm so sorry, I made a- Wha' the 'ell?"

Why would Will send him a text like this? The notion confused the blond, and he frowned again as he pocketed his phone.

The phone vibrated again in his pocket.

'_Please, don't leave me alone.'_

Eric frowned, testing back.

'_Are you high off morphine_?'

After Eric set the phone aside, no answer came; the time ticking by in silence.

Finishing up his last piece of work by 1AM, Eric sighed in relief, setting the pen down and shaking up his aching hand. He glanced at the clock, then his phone - no more texts. Still, it was confusing and rather concerning.

Getting up with a groan, the blond yawned and scratched the back of his head, making his way down to the infirmary.

The halls of the infirmary were empty, yet well lit, only a few members of the medical staff on call just in case something came up. Eric strode down the hall, giving a nod to the bored looking receptionist as he passed. Coming up to the door of William's room, he opened the door, poking his head inside. In side, Ronald lay on top of William, sleeping soundly and drooling on Will's shirt. William held the boy gently, awake, and eyes wet with tears.

William glanced over. He had since woken up properly and knew it had all been just a dream. But he knew now he wouldn't be able to give up the child he was carrying.

"…Eric..?"

Eric glanced up at him, sneaking his way inside.

"Will? Are ya up?"

He crept over to the side of the bed, peering down at the man; his expression turned to one of surprise, seeing the tears trickle down the man's cheeks. "Wha's goin' on?"

William shook his head and reached up to dry his cheeks, "…Nothing… here. He hasn't woken up at all." He said, shifting Ronald, who moaned and held tighter to his shirt, protesting the idea of being moved.

But Eric narrowed his eyes, of which had begun to glow a bright green in the dark, growling. "Bullshit," he snapped. "Ain' 'nothin'', Spears. First ya act all clammed up, an' then I get weird texts from ya, an' now I see ya cryin' in yer sleep! Out with it!" He leaned in closer, looking much like a cat looming over a mouse. "Wha's goin' on?"

William's cheeks heated in the darkness, "What texts? I didn't send you any texts."

It had been a dream…right?

Eric deadpanned, holding up his phone displaying the last two texts William had sent. "Give _who_ back?"

"I…must have been dreaming…I'm sorry…" William blinked in surprised.

"Look... I'm a nice guy, but it's late and I have had no sleep for the past two days. So I really, really dun have time fer this." Eric snapped.

"Then go! I'm not keeping you here!" William snapped back, fresh tears appearing in his eyes.

"Not until I find out wha's keepin' ya clamped up!" Eric shot back.

"I'm not ready to talk about it!" Will huffed, "I don't even know yet how I feel about it so—give me my damned space, Slingby!"

"'It'?" Eric raised an eyebrow. "So there is somethin' botherin' ya - I knew it!"

"Of course there is! I'm not as emotionless as I seem. I just have my own ways of dealing with things—on my own—alone."

"'Splains why ya never got laid before me." Eric grunted, the words slipping before he could stop himself.

"What?" William snapped his attention back to Eric, his eyes wide.

Eric realized his mistake fast, "Uhhh..."

"…So that's how it is…" William squeezed his eyes closed and slowly eased Ronald onto the mattress before sitting up.

"How wha' is?"

A pained look crossed William's face. There seemed to be more emotions crossing his features that night than anyone else had ever seen in over one hundred years. It made him seem so venerable…he felt venerable, which made him defensive.

His hurt look hardened, "It's your fault!" he snapped, pushing Eric away from him slightly, "It's all your damned fault!"

Seeing William look pained put a stake through Eric's heart, for whatever reason - yet it faltered the moment he felt the man shove him back. Stumbling, he managed to regain balance, the warm fuzzy feeling in his chest swiftly turning to irritation.

"Oi! Wha' the 'ell is yer problem, Spears?" he snarled, moving to loom over the man in an intimidating fashion.

"You are!" William squared his shoulders, "Get out!"

"Why? Wha' the 'ell did I do?!" Eric demanded, remaining rigid in his place.

"Go!" he repeated, rolling over onto his side, his back to Eric.

"...No" Eric glared. "Not until ya tell me wha' I did."

Ronald whimpered, his sleep being disturbed by the two men's raising voices.

"Don't make me give you more overtime, Slingby!"

"I have a righ' ta know wha' I did." Eric defended.

"You know bloody well what you did! Apparently you fucked me—made me your dirty mistake."

"Dirty mista-" Eric froze. "Oh no...no."

William's eyes pooled with tears, "…and now I'm pregnant…" he muttered in a low whisper.

_Oh shit, oh no..._

"Dammit... DAMMIT!" Eric cursed, slamming his fist against the wall.

William flinched, taking a shaky breath.

Eric exhaled, his breath coming out in a snort, moving to sit on the edge of the bed with his head in his head.

"How did this happen...?"

"…Bad condom?" William muttered, "Too much to drink? A sick man caught up in the moment?"

"All o' the above" Eric groaned, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Fuck, this is a real royal screw up..."

William nodded, "…I'm sorry…"

Eric shook his head.

"Nah... I'm sorry. 'S more m' fault, yer righ'... Too much ta damn drink."

"I thought you were too drunk to remember…I thought you'd feel guilty because I'm not Alan…I tried to pretend it didn't happen, but now… there's no denying it now…"

"I didn't think ya remembered... " Eric sighed, resting a hand on William's side. "As fer Alan, well... Alan's dead."

"Alan was your husband… I'm your boss. Alan was a beautiful, gentle, warm…I'm cold, withdrawn, and…invisible outside work."

"I know... But... I'll always love Alan, forever. I know I will." Eric choked slightly. "But... He's gone... He's never comin' back, an' there's nothin' I can do about it. Yer righ'..."

He took a deep breath, "Gotta move on."

William nodded, "…What are we going to do about…about our baby?"

"I dunno..." Eric sighed. "I mean... I dunno wha' ya wanna do..."

Will shook his head, "That's what I meant when I said I wasn't ready to talk about it…I just found out today… apparently something happened when I was out that caused them to run a blood test… otherwise I still wouldn't know." He rolled over and looked up at Eric, swallowing, "I never imagined this ever being a possibility in my life… I'm not the kind of man people are interested in… That night was just a one time thing…we both weren't in our right minds when it happened….and now there's a child on the way…Ronald has a sibling, your second child… You are a single father already struggling to balance work and taking care of your son… I'm working all day, every day…I'm not a parent kind of guy, how can I take care of a kid?"

Eric groaned, moving to lay beside William, scooping Ronald into his arms.

"If yer suggestin' adoption, ya know wha' m' answer is - I couldn' do it to any o' my children."

William shook his head, "No, but I can't just dump her into your arms and walk away…and at the same time I know I'm not a good parent."

"So tha's wha' the text was about..."

"…I'm sorry…I was dreaming about it…I must have not realized the texting part was really happening…"

"A dream?"

"She was born…and you took her away…to Scotland…"

"Scotland?" Eric glanced at William. "The same place ya keep tellin' me ta go back ta?"

He was teasing, but he feared it may have been too inappropriate for the moment.

William nodded, "…It was just a dream…but it broke my heart…"

Eric nodded, daring to sneak an arm around William, pulling him a bit closer to rest against him.

William blinked in surprise, tilting his head to look at him.

"I had a dream like tha' once..." Eric admitted slowly.

"You did..?"

The Scotsman nodded. "Righ' before Alan died... I dreamed... I lost both 'im an' Ron..."

William was quiet a moment, "…Would you mind if I gave you a hug?"

Eric regarded him for a moment and then shrugged, allowing permission.

The brunet straitened and situated himself before pulling Eric into a somewhat awkward embrace. It was clear William was lacking experience in such a thing, but he was trying.

"I'm sorry it half came true for you."

Eric nodded with a sigh, his voice shaky; yet, seeing William cuddle up to him, he couldn't help but chuckle. Moving his arm, he held William closer, rubbing up and down the man's bruised back.

They sat in silence a long moment before William broke the peace that had settled, "…Do you regret it? …_That_ night, I mean."

There was another pause. "No."

William nodded, "…Good…that makes me feel better…"

Eric yawned, his eyes drooping slightly. "Somethin' I dun get though..." he mumbled.

"…What?" William asked.

"Why ya keep shittin' on yerself?" Eric asked.

"What do you mean?" William pulled away, looking at Eric's dark, blurred silhouette.

"I mean yer always puttin' yerself down - sayin' no one wants ya" Eric pointed out.

"It's true." He shrugged, "There was a time I was interested in dating…I quickly learned I'm not the kind of man people want to be with, so I stuck to what I'm good at—work. I'm not very…talented at social interaction of any sort. I'm better off alone."

"'S not true." Eric rolled his eyes. "So wha' if yer a little socially awkward - how does tha' make ya unappealin'? M' accent was so ficken thick when I first came ta London, an' the ladies stilled loved me."

"The accent is sexy, though…" William muttered, glad it was dark to hide his blush. "And apart from Grell, name one person who is interested in me rather than brushes me off as the heartless tyrant of the dispatch."

"Uh, well... Um... Undertaker?" Eric tried.

"…My father doesn't count."

"Yeah, well- Wait, wha'?" Eric stared wide eyed at the man lying against his chest.

"…He's my father… He didn't raise me at all; Mother had full custody of me."

"So... ya never met him as a kid?"

William shook his head, "Not until I joined Dispatch."

"An' then...?"

"One day he just…showed up at my dorm room with a big smile on his face going 'Hi-hi~' and telling me he was proud of me… I had…mixed emotions. I had always looked up to him as a reaper…but when he told me he was my father who had been missing from my life for those eighteen years of my existence…I grew angry with him. Mother hardly talked about my father…It had been an unexpected pregnancy… a drunken night on both their parts from what she said. They had never loved each other." He frowned, "…Maybe I can't love because I was not born from it…"

"Okay, tha's such bull." Eric growled. "Jus' cause one's the result o'a one nigh' stand dun mean they can't love -'s like sayin' our baby will be unable ta love."

William flinched, lightly touching his flat belly, glancing down at it. "It's the only reason I can explain myself…"

There was a sigh.

"Look - I'm jus' sayin' ya can love jus' as much as any other... Ya jus'... Been hurt ta much I guess..."

William looked away, wishing he hadn't said anything. "…Don't tell anyone about any of this…"

"Fine, 's long as ya dun tell them I wear pink panties ta bed." Eric grinned. "But really... Ya have many lovely points ta ya."

"You do?" Will rose an eyebrow, "I don't remember seeing you in pink panties."

"Now ya have a secret o' mine, too." the man laughed. "Ahh... I wasn't kiddin' when I said ya were lookin' lovely t'night though."

"I—" William didn't know what to say, "…I don't know why you had said that…"

"Because it's true," Eric shrugged. "yer handsome."

William shook his head, "Don't tell me that… These emotions I'm feeling are already confusing…"

"Wha' emotions?" Eric glanced at him curiously.

"…The ones I feel when you are in the room… Ever since _that_ night…"

"...Oh..."

"I never had them before…" he muttered, "So I don't understand them."

"I see..." Eric decided it was best not to press on, when he himself was going through his own bout of confusion. "So... think it's going to be a girl?"

_Way to go, Slingby, way to make the conversation more painful for Spears._

"…She was a girl in my dream…" he gave a small smile, "She had my hair and your smile…"

Eric chuckled, moving to rest Ronald beside them, placing his hand on William's belly.

"We'll figure this out - jus' needs time" he reassured, yawning again. "But I think ya n-need sleep now... tired...zzzz"

"Eric?" William frowned, finding Eric had fallen asleep. He sighed. The man had worked hard late into the night…maybe it was best to let him sleep… Even if sharing the small hospital bed with him caused his heart to thump in his chest in a strange way…and the urge to lean in and steal a kiss…

No…no, he couldn't. William rolled over, his back to Eric and Ronald as he tried to let himself fall back into slumber.


	10. Chapter 10

**Lullaby**

**Chapter 10**

Halfway through the night, Eric rolled over, wrapping both his son and William into a gentle hug. He shifted, wrapped in the clutches of sleep, a dream of strange familiarity entering his mind. He moaned, hearing someone faintly call out to him.

"Eric," A gentle voice called, a smiling face appearing. Soft brown hair, gentle eyes…Alan. "Eric, my love." He held out his hand, beckoning Eric closer.

Eric froze, staring heartbroken at the brunet. Soft smile, gentle voice ... all things he had missed for the past two years.

"Alan... Alan, sweetheart!"

He ran forward, ready to take the young man into his arms.

Alan's gentle smile never wavered as he tilted his head, "Eric, It's time for you to move on, my love. I want to see you happy, and you are ready.

Eric slowed, his expression changing to one of confusion. "Alan...? Whaddya mean...?"

"Your heart has grown…" he smiled, "There's room for another. Its okay, I know you'll never forget me, and I'm always here in your heart and in our baby boy's heart…Our Ronald… It's okay to share your love and devotion with another. You're ready."

"But...I..." Eric swallowed against a lump in his throat. "I dunno if I can... who would I love as much as ya...? I can't replace ya..."

"Don't think of it like that. I'll never leave your heart. I'll just share it with the man you have feelings for…the man you are holding close as we speak…He needs you, and you have already made room in your heart for him." Alan stepped forward into Eric's arms and reached up, caressing his cheek, "You can have…more than one soul mate." He whispered, closing the distance between their lips, passionately kissing him.

But when he pulled back, he had the appearance of William T. Spears, "I've already opened up to you…will you let me in?"

"Let ya in-"

Eric stopped, his heart pounding. The same feeling he'd felt before returned, eyes gazing foggily at the man before him. Why... did he want to reach out? Take William into his arms, kiss him, hold him forever? It was strange... he knew he shouldn't feel like this, but...

Was he... in love with William T. Spears?

William looked up at him with his sad lonely eyes…the cold look he always had to them seeming much more vulnerable than he remembered. As if the icy mask he wore every day at work was simply armor. Something to protect him from further hurt…and here he was, exposing the real William Spears to him—_only_ him.

"…Eric?"

Eric melted; the last of his hesitation vanished as his heart caved and the man found himself drawing the dark brunet close, crashing their lips together.

At last, the hole in his heart started to mend.

Eric could feel William's lips twitch upwards into the smallest smile and the dream started to fade, the dark hospital room coming into focus as Eric woke up. Ronald curled up under the covers, down on his father's legs like a puppy, and William, his hair messed and the dim early-morning light shining in across his face from the window, lay in Eric's arms.

"…Eric…" The name escaped William's lips on a sigh.

For once, Eric smiled at him. He stroked the man's cheek, the skin soft and pale, daring to leave a tiny kiss upon the surface.

"Will~"

"Mm?" William hummed in response, recognizing someone had spoken his name, but still too deep in sleep to give a proper response.

"I realized somethin' las' nigh'" Eric grinned.

"Hmm?" The brunet shifted, nuzzling his cheek against Eric's arm which William seemed to be using as a pillow.

"This." With that, Eric made his move, capturing William's lip in a soft yet passionate kiss.

William's eyes snapped open. What was happening? Whatever it was, it made his heart swell.

Eric deepened the kiss, rubbing up and down William's arm; comforting, loving him. Giving him his heart and more, will all he could muster at that very moment.

William touched his cheek, letting himself kiss the man back, "Eric…what..?"

"I love ya." Eric mumbled.

William's heart skipped a beat, "…Are you sure?"

Eric smiled. "Let's jus' say a recently deceased husband o' mine helped me realized it."

"…I don't understand." William shook his head, "Alan?"

"I'll explain later," Eric chuckled, cupping William's cheek. "Pretty doll~"

"Doll? Eric…it's too early to be saying confusing things…"

Eric frowned slightly. "Wha' do ya mean by 'confusin''?"

"…I just…why me?" he whispered, "…I don't even know if I'm awake right now…"

"...I dun know m'self... But I know I how I feel." Eric lifted his gaze to meet William's, "Somehow... I love ya. 'S all m' heart knows."

"…I'm not sure…if my strange emotions are love for you, though…I have never been in love before…"

Eric was about to say something, then stopped. Will did have a point; if he never felt love, so he claimed, then perhaps he didn't recognize it?

"These feelin's fer me... wha' are they ta ya? Describe 'em ta me."

It was as if they were back a century, in the Academy, and Eric was counseling the brunet to understand is turmoil of inner confusion and teenage angst.

"…My chest aches…" he muttered, "And it becomes harder to hide my emotions…little things slip out…like smiles and…" he sighed, "I don't know how to describe most of it. It hurts."

"...Does it ache when I do this?"

Eric reached down, taking William's hand and moving it to his lips.

William's breath caught, "More…fluttery…"

Eric smiled. "Love." he said, kissing the man's slim fingers, then his palm.

"Love?" William swallowed. If anyone knew love, it'd be Eric…Eric who had the perfect life with Alan…who has an adorable son…

Eric, however, nodded. "Love... comes an' goes. I love Alan, an' as I said before, I always will. But... 'e's righ'. Yer righ'. I need ta move on - find someone." He smiled, almost sadly. "I think I have." He gave William's hand a gentle squeeze.

William blushed lightly, "…And, you're sure? About me? I'm nothing like Alan had been…"

Eric huffed.

"Spears, stop it." he growled. "Do I look like I'm playin' ya? Alan... Alan was a totally different person from ya. Yer nothin' alike - I dun want another Alan."

He leaned in closer. "I want ya."

William sighed and sat up, looking Eric in the eye, studying him, "…This won't mean I'll stop giving you overtime when you mess something up." He stated, taking on his professional tone again, "No special treatment. At work, I am still your boss…in private…" his voice softened again, "…in private we can drop the professional act…"

Eric grinned, "So no 'special overtime fun'?" he faux pouted.

"I'm not sure what you mean by that." William stated simply.

Eric chuckled, shaking his head, "I'm teasin' ya."

William leaned forward, resting his forehead upon Eric's shoulder, "…So…we can raise our child together?"

"Wha' kind o' a stupid question is tha'?" Eric scoffed. "'Course. 'S our baby. Ya have as much righ's ta him 'r 'er as I do." He rubbed William's back.

"It's just that we didn't know what to do with her before now. I didn't want to give her up but with my work habits…"

"'S called dual parentin', Will. We take turns takin' care o' 'er. While yer workin', I can be home with 'er an' Ron, an' vise versa."

"I don't think you realize how much time I actually spend working…I'll have to adjust it and hope that the Higher will accept that I need to take time off each day for my…my family…" the idea sounded so foreign to him.

"Ya said the ol' geezer was yer father, righ'? I'm sure 'e'd be able to pull some string with them..."

Eric reached under the covers, pulling his baby boy up into his arms, holding him out to William.

"…Where was he?" William frowned, taking the boy into his arms and shushing him when Ronald woke up slightly.

"On m' legs." Eric shrugged. " Does tha'... I dunno why though."

"Oh." William cradled the two-year-old as the boy snuggled into his chest. "…Think he'll be okay with…us?"

"I think so... In time, 'e'll get used ta it. But 'e likes ya enough - I dun see why not."

William nodded, "I hope so." He made a noise that could be confused with a laugh, "When I was watching him for you the day after that storm, Everyone asked me if I was his mother…"

"Really?" Eric glanced at him.

He nodded, "Including the woman who I later found out was Grell's mother."

"... Grell... has a mother?"

"And younger siblings." He nodded.

Eric made a rather inhumane noise. "There's more o' 'im?!"

"Yes, many." William chuckled, "But from what I saw…they are not like he is."

Eric breathed a sigh of relief.

"Good... I dun need another tornado o' trouble ta teach."

"You enjoy being a teacher and mentor, though. It's why you didn't take the promotion you were offered…it's why it was given to me, instead."

"Yeah," Eric grinned again. "As much as it is stressful, I can't help but enjoy teachin' ya little buttmunches." He yawned again. "Still early... could get a couple more hours o' shut eye?"

"I had been planning on it before you woke me up with that kiss…"

"Yeah... A few more hours o' sleep before the baby decides ta make yer life 'ell" Eric grinned evilly.

"This one is yours." William muttered, "Mine is still too small for that."

"You'll see wha' I mean." Eric's Cheshire grin widened.


	11. Chapter 11

**Lullaby**

**Chapter 11**

William stripped down out of his suit, turning on the hot water of his shower and letting it run a moment to insure the water was hot when he got in. He removed his glasses, carefully setting them on the counter next to the sink, cushioned by a dry wash cloth.

It had been two weeks since he found out he was pregnant…and since Eric confessed to him and they started dating…though, in a way, they hadn't. They had yet to actually go on a date due to work schedules. But finally, they both had an evening off.

He left work on time for once and drove home, giving him time to shower and change before Eric would show up.

Their first date wasn't anything special. He would be hosting Eric and Ronald in his flat, and they would cook dinner together.

A small smile upon his face, he slipped into his shower, soaking in the warmth a moment before reaching for where he kept the shampoo, using a small amount to lather up his dark hair and then turning around to rinse, the soapy water sliding down his bare back, rear and legs before swirling down the drain.

He began to hum as he ran his fingers through his hair to help get the shampoo out. He was feeling in a particularly good mood, and his humming turned into singing as he reached for the bar of soap, which slipped out of his fingers and tumbled to the floor of the tub.

Grumbling, William bent over and lowered himself to his hands and knees, blindly searching for it. "Of all the times to drop—hu?"

The water gurgled, and then suddenly stopped spraying, leaving William confused—and it was then when he became aware that the small bathroom had grown darker, the smell of smoke filling the room.

Fire?

Abandoning the idea of finding his dropped soap, he pushed himself up and yanked open the shower curtain, grabbing for his towel.

The sound of something clicking against the tiled floor and bouncing away made him pause.

"That better not have been-!" he reached out for his glasses on the counter—they weren't there.

"Shit!"

-x-

Eric hummed as he drove down the street, blasting music from the radio, chuckling as his two year old son attempted to sing along.

"MAPOONA MATATOES! WADDA WONDERFU PHAAAASE~ MAPOONA MATATOES something, something…means NO WORRIES! FER ALL DA DAYYYYYS~" Ronald sang out as loud as he could, wiggling a dance in his car seat in the back.

Eric laughed, flashing his son a grin through the rear-view mirror, "Wha' song ya wan' Daddy ta put on next, baby?"

"Uh….Everybody a cat song!" He giggled.

"Alrigh'" Eric sniggered, switching out the CD to switch it, the news coming on for a brief moment.

_"…An intense fire has broken out within the reaper realm, already swallowing three apartment complexes on the coast. Firefighters have been desperately fighting the flames and attempting to rescue residents. Reports have been announced that the flames are not normal flames and therefore are deadly. They have not been identified as Hellish or Angelic flames as of yet as rescue attempts are top priority along with stopping the flame's progress._

_"Reaper residents on the lower floors have been cleared out and to safety, however, the top floors have proven harder to get into and already there have been deaths reported…_"

Eric frowned, turning up the volume, trying to see if they would list any names of apartments. He normally wouldn't bother, but William and Grell both lived in the same apartment complex... William being on a higher floor...

A knot twisted in his stomach; something wasn't right, and he could feel it.

The report continued, giving out details here and there, and making Ronald protest in the back seat that there were no singing cats on this 'CD'. But finally, the name of the apartment complexes was given out—William's apartment complex included. There was no guarantee that William's building was one of the ones on fire thus far, but it was enough to send a bolt of terror into Eric's heart.

Eric clenched the steering wheel, his heart pounding as he sped up a little. He had to get to William, make sure that he was okay. Ignoring his son's whining in the back, he kept his mind on the situation at hand. Hellish or holy fires were incredibly dangerous - but the only way they could be caused was by an Angel or Demon. Hereby meaning, something had to have been lingering about and managed to sneak into the Realm without notice.

Since Reapers left their scythes in storage once they left work, they were all but vulnerable to attack - if William was being attacked-

Eric jumped, almost ramming into the car in front, earning a couple of honks in response. Scowling, he took a detour, making for a faster route to William, begging for the news report to be a hoax if anything at all.

It wasn't. Black smoke billowed high into the sky, and the glow of flames could be seen from miles away. The entire complex, burning buildings or not, were being evacuated due to the out of control flames. Traffic was backed up and blocked by the authorities, keeping people at a safe distance.

"Shit!"

Eric grappled for his cell, dialing the number with shaky hands as he waited for his turn to move.

"Will?" No answer. "Will, it's me, Eric. I jus' saw the fire, an' I wanna make sure yer okay, please call back."

He hung up, cursing.

"Daddy?" Ronald pipped up, "Why is dere angry black scary clouds in da sky?" he asked, pointing out the window.

Eric didn't answer, fretting with worry as the minutes passed. He tried Will's cell again - nothing.

Finally, after ten agonizing minutes, he caved; unclipping his seat belt, he moved to get out of the car.

"Daddy? DADDY!" Ronald cried, not wanting to be left behind, and not understanding what was happening.

Eric moved to the back, unhooking his son and carrying him out of the car to the police officer. Reaper Lower-level authorities were poliece officers. Charged with the safety and peace keeping of Citizen-level reapers. Dispatch authorities handled the higher-level problems.

"Sir? The 'ell's goin' on?" he demanded.

"There's an unnatural fire ahead, we can not safely let drivers this way, sir. Please return to your car and await traffic officers to guide you around a detour."

"Bullshit." Eric snapped. "I aint going until I find out who's missin' 'r dead!"

"We have no news on that. My job is to make sure people stay a safe distance from the flames, sir. Please return to your vehicle."

But Eric had other ideas.

"Watch 'im, an' if I find 'im followin' me, I'll have yer ruddy head!" he growled, shoving Ronald into the officer's arms before taking off, heading towards the building.

"H-Hey!" The man called out, "Stop! It's dangerous!"

"DADDY!" Ronald cried, not understanding why his daddy was leaving him. "DADDY!"

Eric ignored them, charging at top speed toward the flaming building - William's, much to his dismay - jumping up to smash through a window.

Landing inside, he tumbled to the ground, already feeling the searing heat of the flames. Groaning, the man sat up, glancing around. Everything was a wreck; walls and floors burnt away, furniture turning to ash and dust, and twice he thought he caught the stomach twisting sight of a charred body or two.

William coughed, using his towel to cover his mouth and nose. He had given up on his glasses and left the bathroom, still naked, but the doors out were too hot, and he was having a hard time finding a window there were holes in the floor, and he couldn't trust how big or small they were.

Helpless, he felt helpless.

Eric swore loudly, coughing as he stumbled through the burning apartment complex. "WILL!" he called out. "DAMMIT, WILL, IF YA CAN HEAR ME, GIMME A SIGN!"

"Eri-!" A violent cough cut off William's call. He'd inhaled too much smoke, and it was getting too hot…

"Hur-ry…"

Eric stopped, hearing William's voice above him.

"Will?!"

There was the sound of wood splintering and suddenly the ceiling collapsed, almost crushing Eric.

Eric yelped, feeling a section of wood tear into his arm, cutting it.

"Ack! Dammit! Will!"

The sound of weak coughing sounded above Eric, the outline of a leg dangling over the edge of the hole that had just opened up.

"Will!"

Using most of his strength, Eric hoisted himself up, pulling himself up onto the upper floor.

William lay on the charred floor, his body completely exposed, a burnt towel clutched in his hand as he coughed into it, his skin covered in soot and angry red burns.

"W-William-!" Eric managed hoarsely, gathering the injured Reaper in his arms.

"Will...!" Eric collapsed to the man's side, gathering him into his arms as gently as he could. He had to get him out of here before anything else happened.

"…Er—c…" William coughed, looking up at him, only knowing who it was from his voice. His eye sight was so bad it was impossible to recognize anyone—other than Grell who looked to be a big red blob.

"Shhhhh... Dun talk, jus' hang on!" Eric held him tight, jumping through the hole he'd came through, looking to find his way out again.

William didn't protest, simply coughing.

Finding the window, the smoke making him dizzy, Eric climbed through, the broken glass cutting his skin and clothes.

Arms wrapped around Eric as he neared the ground far below, a reaper in a fire fighter's uniform making sure he landed safely, "What were you thinking going in there like that?" He scolded.

"S-saving…Will…" Eric wheezed, "He needs help. Please, he needs help! No, hold on, Will! Is there medical help here?" Eric managed hoarsely, showing the injured Reaper in his arms.

"Medical staff are set up over there." The man pointed, "Is there anyone else up there that you know of?"

"No... I..."

Eric's eyes rolled to the back of his head, his consciousness slipping as he collapsed, breathing labored.

The man sighed, "Idiot, that's why you leave the saving to us…" He heaved both men over his shoulders, hurrying them over to the medical staff, "Hey! I got two more!"

-x-

Next thing Eric knew was night had turned to morning, or late afternoon, as he slowly came to. Groaning, he cracked open his eyes, peering about in confusion.

He lay in a colorless room on a bed, an IV drip in his arm and surrounded by other beds hosting reapers of all ages, covered in burns and being wrapped after a salve was applied to said burns. The people with more serious injuries were separated with a curtain around their bed.

The Scotsman groaned, somehow managing to sit up, looking around at his surroundings. Something twitched against his right hip, and he glanced down.

Ronald was curled up by his side, a look of angry tears on his face as he looked across the room at nothing.

Eric reached over, running a hand through the boy's hair.

Ron shifted and sat up, looking at his father, "You runded away from me!"

"Sorry, Ronnie..." Eric said hoarsely. "Daddy had ta make sure Will was okay..."

"Y-You gotted boo-boos…" he poked the bandaged cut on Eric's arm.

Eric glanced at his arm and sighed. "I suppose so..." he said. "Ron...? Where's Will?"

Ronald shrugged, "Mista Cop only showed me where daddy was sleeping."

Eric nodded, scooping Ronald up onto his chest, kissing his cheek. "'M sorry fer worryin' ya, baby... How 'bout Daddy takes ya out fer ice cream when he feels better ta make up fer it?"

Ronald hugged him, "It was scary…"

"I know, Ronnie... but Daddy had ta save Will, or 'e would've gone like Mummy did."

"St—stairs?" Ronald whimpered.

"Worse - burnt ta a crisp like Scar." Eric looked around, spotting a nurse and beckoning them forward.

Ron whimpered, pulling the blanket up over his head as the nurse approached.

"How are you feeling, sir? Do you need some water?"

"Yes, please, an' somethin' fer m' son ta eat... I gotta ask, though. How is Mr. Spears?"

She paused, "He hasn't awoken yet. He's over by the window." She nodded over to the far side of the room, "He's been having problems breathing, and his…preexisting condition makes simply letting him not breathe as his body adjusts and mend dangerous. We have him hooked up to a machine to help him."

Eric's heart clenched. "Help us over ta 'im..."

"…I'll send a doctor over to look you over. You weren't injured that bad, it was mostly the smoke you breathed in. if it has mostly cleared from your system you may get up. I'll go get you that water and food."

Eric nodded his thanks, keeping eyes on William. Seeing him limp in bed, tubes attaching him to an oxygen machine, made his heart ache even more. "Will..." he whispered, reaching out, as if he could touch the man.

Ron poked his head out and looked at Eric, "Daddy?"

Eric blinked, glancing down in confusion at his son.

Ron reached up, patting Eric's cheek, "Don't be sad."

Eric managed a smile, though he was still wrought with worry.

After the doctor came and looked him over, confirming that most of the smoke had left his system, Eric and Ronald were permitted to go sit by William's bed.

Ronald climbed out of Eric's arms and up onto William's bed, tapping his shoulder, "Wiww?" he looked over at Eric, "Why he sleeping?"

Eric kept quiet for a moment, reaching out to take William's hand in his and squeeze it.

"Will!" The sound of heels clicking against the tiled floor sounded and in a red flurry, Grell swept into the room, spotting Eric at William's bed and rushing over, "I just heard what happened! Are you okay?" he demanded before he reached the bed, ignoring the nurses shushing him.

"Been better." Eric grunted. "'M more worried 'bout Will..."

"I was asking Willliam…why are you here, Eric?" Grell frowned.

"Shh! Wiww sleepy!" Ronald pipped up.

"Nice ta see ya too." the man growled, coughing slightly. "If yer askin', Spears invited Ron an' I over fer dinner - I got outta there jus' in time."

"…Seriously? Not even I have ever been invited over to his flat…"

"Daddy said it's because Wiww is pretty! So we got ta go see him out of da work!"

Eric flushed, his face turning beet red.

"Pretty, hu?" Grell glanced up at Eric, smirking.

"Can it, Sutcliff" Eric growled.

"I didn't say anything~" the redhead giggled, "He is pretty…well, maybe not right now in that bed…but he is something nice to look at normally~" He sat on the edge of the bed, "However, I'm the kind of guy who enjoys to look at the eye candy walking around—available or not."

"I noticed" Eric grunted again. "First day o' work, ya tried ta get inta m' pants."

Grell giggled, "In my defense, you were not my personal mentor so you were not off limits. You were Will's mentor, sexy, and single. I had a shot~"

Eric shook his head, turning his eyes back to William. He sighed, willing for the man to waken - for him and their baby to be alright. It was like waiting with baited breath for the results of a blood test, to find out whether or not one was terminally ill or just fine. It was killing Eric - he needed William awake, now!

Grell leaned over, resting his chin on Eric's shoulder, "Darling, do you fancy our sexy, tight-assed boss~?"

Ronald gasped, "Daddy! Aunny Gwell saided a bad word!"

"Watch yer tongue 'round the little one!" Eric snapped, yet allowed the redhead to remain close.

He said nothing in response to the other question, afraid as to what would happen if he revealed that William was pregnant - with his child, no less.

Grell waved the scolding off, "Sorry, Ronnie."

He looked back at Eric, giggling as he slipped into his lap, "Come on, we're friends. You can trust me."

"...We're datin'..." Eric muttered.

Grell blinked as Eric's words sank in.

"When did this happen?!"

"Sutcliff…" William moaned weakly, "…You're loud…"

"Will!" Eric's head snapped to the side, his eyes staring as the stoic Reaper stirred.

"Quiet…my head hurts…" he groaned, hugging Ronald who had flopped happily on his chest, making him cough.

Eric scrambled, moving to get up and hobble over to William's side, his shaky hands reaching out to cup his face.

Will groaned, "What happened..?"

Eric swallowed, his voice getting caught in his throat. "There was a fire... in yer apartment complex..."

"Fire…" William closed his eyes, starting to remember, "…I was in the shower and then…" his eyes snapped open. The smoke…it had been so thick, he choked…he'd been trapped in it…and he was pregnant. It'd affect the baby!

"I ran in ta find ya... Dun ever scare me like tha' again." Eric leaned forward, resting his head on Will's shoulder. "I thought I lost ya..."

"Eric—what did…what did the doctor say?"

Eric glanced at him. "Ya breathed in a lot o' smoke-"

"Anything else? Anything about…" He glanced down. His glasses had been lost in the fire, leaving him helplessly blind until he got them replaced, but he was sure Eric would understand what was worrying him.

Eric smiled, resting a hand on William's belly. "She's fine - yer both very lucky."

"…Good…good…" William relaxed, closing his eyes again and taking Eric's hand.

"…Daddy, who you talking 'bout?" Ron asked.

"Yes, who is this 'she'?" Grell asked.

Eric glanced at William, his eyes asking silent permission.

William sighed, covering Ronald's ears before he spoke, "Eric had a defective condom."

Silence followed before Grell spoke loudly, "You're pregnant?! Damn it! Just how long have you been together for this to happen?!"

"...Not even two weeks?" Eric said sheepishly.

"…And you already..? I thought you weren't ready to move on, Eric!"

"Grell, please, your voice hurts." William complained.

"...It's kinda hard ta explain..." Eric mumbled, moving to sneak in beside William in bed, holding him in an almost protective embrace.

Grell crossed his arms, "Try me." he shifted his weight onto one leg, his hip popping out to the side.

William sighed, "I was ill, and Eric was drunk…it just happened… We got together after we found out that I was…carrying his child."

Grell frowned, "Are you saying you only got together because of the baby? That's not a healthy relationship, William."

"No." Eric growled. "We got together because... we fell in love."

"That's not what it sounds like." The redhead shrugged.

Eric ignored him, gently stroking William's hair.

William flushed slightly at the treatment, but allowed it, if only to further the 'proof' that it was more than just because they had a baby on the way. He was a logical, strait-forward man. He was blunt in most things, and his explanation had been lacking in showing his feelings towards Eric. But he didn't know how to express such feelings when they weren't alone.

Grell sighed, "Fine, but don't come running to me if things fall apart on you two."

Eric almost growled, but remained silent, switching from stroking to massaging his partner's head, something he discovered would lull William to sleep.

Will relaxed, humming contently as he started drifting off.

Ronald had grown bored with listening to the grown-ups talk and he had ducked under William's blanket, crawling around and popping out at the foot of the bed.

Eric chuckled. "Whaddya doin', Ronnie?"

"I'mma ground-beaver!" He announced.

"Ya mean groundhog, baby" Eric laughed.

"Nuh-uh! Hogs don't live in da ground! Dey live in da mud!"

But his father merely laughed some more, reclining back to watch his son play. A frown briefly flickered upon his face - now that he thought about it, he had no idea how he was going to tell Ronald that he had a sibling on the way.

Or how his love for William was constantly growing - in truth, he was afraid. What if his son saw William as a threat, as Eric trying to replace his mother?


	12. Chapter 12

**Lullaby**

**Chapter 12**

William was released from the hospital's care the following day once the smoke had cleared his system and he no longer had troubles breathing.

But now William faced another stressful truth; He was homeless and owned literally nothing. Not even a singed suit since he had been pulled out of his burning flat completely nude. Anderson had been informed of William's glasses and had quickly sent him a new pair so that he could see, but other than that, he found himself checking out of the hospital in the thin pajamas the hospital had issued him.

He sighed and turned to leave, wondering if he should seek out his mother for help…or even risk his father. He still idolized the great reaper who had turned out to be his father, but the man was absolutely crazy. He didn't know if he could handle living with him until he was back on his feet and had a new place to live.

"Will!"

Eric bolted down the hall, Ronald riding on his shoulders, cursing as he almost smashed into a hapless doctor. "'Cuse me, comin' through-"

"Weee~ Daddy goes fast!" Ronald giggled.

William paused, glancing back, "Eric?" he turned and walked towards him.

He turned the corner, hoping to catch the brunet before it was too late. Eric had awoken close to noon, not long after Will had been cleared to leave. Upon hearing the unfortunate news about the man's house, Eric knew he had to do something.

Sure, William had his mother and perhaps completely insane father, but for whatever reason, Eric felt a need to reach out to the man. He still had room in his house - or rather, his bed - and it could do until the man could find another place to live.

He had no idea why he felt so devoted, going almost too devoted – was it a small part of his heart speaking out to him, or even Alan? Not an idea could be fathomed, yet he knew better than to second guess this feeling.

Whatever the outcome, Eric loved William - his heart had caved and let him run wild with free emotions; it was only right that he sought to aid the one he cared for most in the world.

However, in his mulling, William had left, leaving Eric alone to panic and attempt to catch up with the man.

"William..." Eric breathed a sigh of relief as he spotted the man, slowing to a stop. "There ya are - thank Rhea."

"Is there something wrong?" Will asked, looking up and giving Ronald a smile when the boy waved at him from his perch upon his father's shoulders.

"I...heard 'bout wha' happened with yer flat..." Eric panted, resting his hands on his knees, struggling to catch his breath.

"…Eric, you pulled me out of it…you should have known it would be unlivable after that…" He stated, surprised at Eric.

"In m' defence, I was more worried fer ya an' the baby than yer house" Eric admitted. "Do ya have anywhere ta stay a' all?"

"I was thinking of calling my mother."

"Ah..." Eric scratched the back of his head almost nervously, though the gesture could be atoned to something rather sheepish instead. "Well... Listen. If ya dun have anywhere ta go, yer welcome ta stay with me an' Ron..."

Surprised, William met Eric's gaze, "…I wouldn't want to intrude…"

"Ya wouldn'. Trust me, Ron an' I are happy ta have ya in our home - righ' Ronnie?" Eric grinned up at his son, bouncing him on his shoulders.

"Ya!" The two year old grinned, "Den you can play wif me more!"

"I—" William allowed a small smile, "Thank you."

Eric chuckled, resting a hand on William's shoulder, meeting his gaze with a rather sunny smile. "Think nothin' o' it... besides-"

He shook his head. "Yer the mother o' our child. I can't jus' leave ya out in the cold, 'specially since Winter's righ' around the corner."

"…I don't know if you haven't noticed, but Winter came early." William snickered, "But thank you."

-x-

A month passed since the night of the fire, the authorities determining the cause of the accident to be the work of a rouge Angel lingering about. For weeks, warnings were issued, many Reapers choosing to follow the pattern of their colleagues and stay together in groups. For families, and essentially Eric, William and Ronald, this meant keeping indoors as much as possible when off work, bidding time with baited breath as specially trainer Reapers were sent out to search for the Angel.

However, after three weeks of looking, not even a single feather was found, and the authorities deemed the being to have fled further North.

For the moment, the danger had passed and the protective regulations were lifted, leaving Reapers free to roam the streets again.

For Eric, this meant finally getting Ronald out of the house. The little boy was almost going stir crazy, bolting out with pent up energy, desperate for a chance to get outside and play in the falling snow.

Eric heaved a sigh of inner relief, sitting at his computer desk, flipping through a search engine in hopes of finding an idea for an outing both him and his son. The next day.

The door opened and Ronald bolted in, running around the small office making airplane noises as he held his arms out to his sides like wings. William followed him inside and closed the door, "Grell gave him cookies." He said, "And now he's on a sugar rush."

"VRRRRRRRRRRROOM!" Ronald made another lap around the office.

Eric made a sound akin to a hopeless whine and a sob, hiding his face in his hands.

"Noooooo... Dammit, Grell, why?!"

"Under the circumstances, I figured I could let you off work early to get him out to burn off that energy…he's disrupting the whole department." William nodded, "I'll cover for you this one time."

"So instead o' overtime, I get the terror tornado?" Eric whimpered, feeling a headache start up.

"Yes, but he's your terror tornado." William smirked.

Eric groaned, faceplanting the keyboard.

William walked over closer, pausing to let Ronald run through his path to the desk. "Eric." When the man looked up at him, he pressed their lips together.

Eric managed a smile, reaching up to cup William's cheek, stroking the soft skin with his thumb. "How was yer day?" he asked once they part, moving to make room for the brunet to sit on his lap.

"Stressful as always…The Higher will be coming in soon to evaluate the division's morale and production levels…" he sighed and slipped into his lover's lap, "And the morning sickness lasted longer this morning…"

"I warned ya~!" Eric sang, a cheeky grin on his face. "But I understand... Why are the Higher Ups comin' ta evaluate us? Didn't we have tha' five years ago?"

"Yes, but apparently someone sent in a complaint about our department…"

Eric groaned. "Probably Jonathan again... old codger should jus' retire and be done with already..."

William sighed, "He's a handful…sometimes even more than Grell is."

"Mmm," Eric nodded, tiredly resting his cheek against William's. "I dunno... Whaddya say we take it easy t'night? Once we finish work, go ta bed early an' get some rest?

"I have to work late tonight…" he muttered.

"I'll help ya - I have t'morrow off anyways an' Ron needs ta take a nap."

"No nap!" Ron said.

Eric sighed; he was not looking forward to the aftermath temper tantrum that would result from the boy's sugar high.

"Baby... Remember who comes to be mean t' little Reapers who dun takes there naps?" he said, faking a concerned look.

"Nooo~" The boy said, hopping around.

"The Naughty Monster, who likes ta gobble up little boys an' girls who dun take their naps fer breakfast, lunch AN' dinner - even fer 'is snacktime!"

"Noooo!" Ron ran and hid under the desk.

His father raised an eyebrow. "Ronnie..."

"No naughty monsters!"

Eric rolled his eyes, holding out his free arm. "Come ta Daddy - I'll protect ya."

"Is he friends wif da Closet monster?"

"Maybe..."

"Whaa!" Ronald clung to William's leg.

Seeing his son's frightened look, Eric reached down, helping the little boy up onto his lover's lap.

"But dun worry - they's both scared o' Will the Overtime Bringer" he said, flashing the man a teasing grin.

Ronald whimpered, clinging to William who slipped his arm around the boy.

Eric ran his hand though the boy's hair, soft and wavy like his own. Like a little lion's mane, the cub to match the father.

At that moment, Eric sat up straight, accidentally dislodging his lover and infant son from his lap. An idea struck, warping his mind with joyous delight and eagerness.

"Slinby!" William protested, hugging Ronald as he fell onto the floor.

Eric muttered an apology as he helped the man back up, though an almost sunny grin appeared on his face.

"The zoo!" he exclaimed.

"Zoo?"

"ZOO!" Ronald leaned back, looking up-side-down at his father, "Fwuffy animalses!"

"Yeah!" Eric grinned down at his son. "Wanna go ta the zoo tomorrow, Ronnie?"

"ZOO! ZOO!" the boy grinned, reaching out for his father.

Eric took him into his free arm, lifting him to blow a raspberry on his cheek.

Ronald giggled and wiggled, "Daddyyyy!"

William gave a small smile, "You better keep a close eye on your daddy, Ronald, the zoo keeper may think that he's a monkey that got out!"

Ronald gasped, "My Monkey-daddy!"

Eric made a face. "Heeeeeyyyyy... I ain' no monkey!"

"Monkey-daddy!" The boy giggled, patting his father's hair. "Oo-ooh-ahah!"

"Noooo...I'm allergic ta bananas!" is father whined childishly.

"Daddy, what is 'malgic?"

"Means Daddy can't eat bananas 'r I get sick... an' diaper rashes."

"Den eat soup!"

Eric chuckled. "Dun quite work like tha', baby."

He glanced at William, daring to sneak a kiss to the man's cheek. "Babies..."

William flushed, "Are you going to tell him tomorrow?"

"Yeah... 'E needs ta know, before ya get too big ta hide it..." Eric sighed and shook his head. "I jus'... I dunno how 'e's gonna take it..."

"Take what?" Ron asked.

"Nevermind, dun worry 'bout it Ronnie." Eric waved him off. "Grown up stuff."

The boy climbed up onto Eric's shoulders and hugged his head, "Can we pway?"

"Give Daddy a bit ta help M-... William finish his work" Eric said, blinking in surprise of his almost slip up.

Why had he almost called William "Mummy"?

"But I wanna pway!" he wiggled.

William sighed and adjusted his glasses, "I'm beginning to think it'd be worth the investment to add a daycare to the division…"

Eric laughed at him. "I'll give ya eight months before ya actually do it... would be useful though."

"It's not just for selfish reasons… playful children don't help production."

"I know, I know" Eric shook his head. "Shall we finish up work then?"

William nodded, "I need to return to my office." He said, walking to the door.

Eric nodded, blowing him a kiss. "Dun miss me too much" he smirked.

"Honestly, Slingby…" William adjusted his glasses and walked out.

Eric chuckled, smiling as William rounded the corner and vanished. "Mynx..."

Humming in contentment, he rocked back and forth in his seat like a wooden horse, staring lazily at Ronald.

"...McDonalds t'nigh'?"

"YEAH!" Ron grinned, flopping over Eric's lap.


	13. Chapter 13

**Lullaby**

**Chapter 13**

The night passed rather quickly, Eric eventually caving and taking the boy out to the park to play until dinner. Time at McDonald's was spent on the playscape, Eric chasing Ronald around until about 8 Pm, when he promptly got stuck in the slide and had to call William for help; naturally, said man was cranky and very vexed.

They took Ronald home together, settling the tired baby into bed before retreating themselves for the night.

The next morning, however, came too early for Eric. Five AM, still dark out and the sun asleep for another lazy hour, the Scotsman groaned as his eyes flickered open. Sitting up, he groaned, clicking on the bedside lamp on instinct.

William groaned, rolling over onto his side to escape the sudden light. It was always so different seeing William sleep. His hair was a mess and his face relaxed. He looked so much younger in bed compared to in the office.

William had replaced a few of his suits, but had yet to complete his wardrobe apart from his work attire, so he was borrowing one of Eric's pajamas. The flannel shirt too large for him and showing off his chest and shoulders.

Eric smiled, seeing as he had a couple more hours to spare in bed, moved to embrace the man, his beard tickling William's cheek.

"Mornin', March Hare."

"Mmh…too early, Slingby…" he moaned, shoving his head under a pillow and trying to ignore the morning wood poking his backside.

"Awww, c'mon, 's only 5 in the morn" Eric sniggered, peppering kisses along his shoulder.

"And I don't have to get up for work until nine…" he said into the pillow.

"Ohhhh, yer gonna be up earlier than tha' an' ya know it." Eric grinned, massaging his lover's shoulders.

"Mmmh…" William relaxed and hummed in contentment. Eric's large hands were good at making him relax. However, his stomach had other intentions. It churned suddenly and William gasped, pushing himself up and pushing Eric back away from him as he stumbled out of the bed and ran for the master bath attached to Eric's bedroom, glad that he made it to the toilet and had time to put the seat up before expelling his stomach's contents into the bowl with a groan and slightly surprised he was able to get there without his glasses.

Eric frowned, getting up and out of bed to follow the man into the loo. Seeing him hunched over the toilet, he sighed, slipping over to kneel at his lover's side and rub small circles into his back.

William groaned and leaned back against Eric, "…This is your fault…"

Said Scotsman kissed his temple, " Feelin' better?"

"No… I'll feel better when I never have to do that again." William complained in his professional tone.

Eric chuckled, resting his hand on William's belly.

"Give it two months an' yer gonna be complainin' about the extra weight instead." he teased, nuzzling William's hair, inhaling his scent. "Mmm... Ya need a shower, love~"

"Then I'll get o-ah!" As William pushed himself up, he slipped, the floor mat under his foot slipping on the floor and he toppled right back down onto Eric.

Eric grunted as he was shoved down, landing flat on his back with a smack upon the bathroom floor. Glancing up at William, he offered a smile, tilting his face up to kiss him in spite of the throb against the back of his head.

"I-I'm sorry, I slipped and—" William stopped when he felt a gentle kiss, "…are you hurt? I heard a smacking noise…"

"Jus' m' head, but it's only a bump, nothin' bad" Eric reassured. "Are ya alrigh'?"

"Fine…the rug just shifted under me." he stated, running his hand along Eric's side.

"So long as yer fine" Eric affirmed, kissing William's nose. "Even a simple fall now can harm ya an' the baby..."

"I know…from last time I fell…"

Eric hushed him, slowly easing into a sitting position, William in his lap.

"Shhh... Wha' matters is yer both fine an' healthy... I'd be worried sick otherwise."

"I don't count morning sickness as healthy. I think I should be able to skip it completely."

Eric chuckled again, this time standing, helping his lover to his feet. He glanced at the shower, an idea occurring. "Will-"

"Hmm?" William asked, holding onto Eric until he knew he wouldn't slip again.

"Shower with me?"

"What?" William looked up at Eric's blurry face with wide eyes, "But…I'm blind in the shower…I'm clumsy and drop things…"

"I'll help ya" Eric smiled. "Unless ya want me ta get yer glasses."

"Taking your glasses into the shower is not proper care for them, Eric." William pointed out.

"Helpin' ya it is then." the Scotsman laughed.

William flushed, embarrassed over having Eric see just how clumsy he was without his glasses. All reapers were dependant on their glasses, but He was even more-so, and his vision kept getting worse. He was told during one of his appointments with the glasses department that he would eventually go blind completely. It was a little fact he didn't want anyone knowing and he was very insecure about his eyesight.

Eric, however, merely rubbed his back and began to undress him, lifting the night shirt over his head.

William gasped and shivered, rubbing his arms as he found himself suddenly in nothing but his underpants.

Eric smirked and teased, knowing how much it bugged the other Reaper, "Yer startin' ta show."

"I am not. You need to put on your glasses if you think that, Slingby." William stated, "I'm still perfectly flat."

"Nope, jus' a weeeeee bit o' a tum startin' ta grow" Eric sniggered, struggling to remove his own clothes.

"I believe you are mistaken. Try again in a month or two." William said, blindly feeling along the wall of the bathroom for the shower, still not used to the layout like he had been back in his own flat.

Eric bit back a bark of laughter, finally shucking his pants and nightshirt away, moving to guide his lover to the shower.

"…Sorry…" William muttered, realizing just how far off his search had been for the shower.

"Dun worry 'bout it" Eric waved him off. "If it's any consultation, I can't see in brigh' dayligh'... eyes go blind."

"…How blind?" William asked.

"Ta the point where I can only see white - nothin' else. Damaged eyes o' mine - an accident as a young Reaper. Ain' fun being blinded like tha'... 's why I have ta wear shaded specs."

"…What happened to you to cause such damage?" William was curious. Reapers had bad eyesight but rarely did they get worse because of an accident.

"Figh' with an angel." Eric said.

A shiver ran down William's bare body as he turned to look up at Eric, reaching up to touch his face gently, "…I had no idea…"

Eric shrugged, "S not a big deal, love. Happened years ago." He ran his fingers through the brunet's hair. "So long as I wear 'em an' dun go out stark in sunligh', I'm fine."

"…A reaper's eyes are very important in our line of work, it is a big deal…if they had been damaged more than that you could have lost your job over it…"

"So I was told... I was on probation fer abou' five years before they laid off an' lemme go about m' business again." Eric stated. "Ain' no fun knowin' tha' someone is ready ta fire ya jus' fer a disability."

"…I can…imagine…" William muttered, almost tempted to tell Eric just how much he understands what it feels like.

His lover, however, shook his head, helping William into the shower. "'S not fun."

William nodded and sighed, changing the subject, "Eric, while we are here…you need to stop moving where you keep things located after every shower. I couldn't find the shampoo yesterday."

Eric rolled his eyes. "When are ya gonna stop naggin' me 'bout tha'?"

"When you stop moving things on me. It's bad enough when I drop things and have to find it again."

"Geez, yer blind as a bat." Eric rolled his eyes.

"I simply have…worse sight than the average reaper." He muttered, "Nothing I can do about it."

Eric frowned, pulling the other man into a hug as the water started up. "Its okay, love..."

"So you'll stop moving shower things on me?" William asked, hopeful. He stripped out of his underpants and tossed them out before he pulled the shower curtain across and felt around to turn on the water.

"I'll try" Eric smiled, rubbing his lover's shoulders.

"Thank you." William gave a small smile and turned around to face the man, running his wet hands through Eric's blond hair as the water rained down on them from the showerhead.

Eric hummed, trailing his hands down the man's body, massaging his rear with careful hands.

"…Do you have time to be starting that, Slingby? Your son will wake up earlier because he's excited for the zoo."

"It's still early, Will - Ron's gonna be out for a while still." Eric reassured, leaning in for a kiss. "Question is - do ya want it?"

William blinked, "Eric, despite what I seem in the office—I do quite enjoy sex and find nothing wrong with partaking in the activity when on our own time and the opportunity presents itself."

"I know tha'... I jus' wanna make sure yer not uncomfortable, baby." he kissed the shorter man's nose.

"I'm never comfortable without my glasses…" he stated, sliding his arms around the Scotman's broad shoulders, "…And yet you seem to prefer taking me when I am without them." He smirked ever-so-slightly.

"How can I not?" his lover replied, returning the cunning gesture. "Such a handsome-"

He kissed William's cheek.

"Incredibly smart-"

He ran his fingers through William's hair.

"Sweet hearted-"

He drew his other hand down William's broad chest.

"Remarkably leading-"

He tickled down William's side, teasingly to his rear.

"-and admirable man." he finished with a smile, caressing the brunet's cheeks.

William's cheeks were bright as he tried to mask how flustered he was from the man's words, "Flattery will get you nowhere, Slingby." He stated as he felt his lover pull him closer, their wet bodies pressing together and his own morning wood returning quickly.

"Nah, but truth migh'." Eric grinned in response.

"You're smooth-talking ways have no effect on me, Slingby, you should know that by now." The brunet backed Eric up against the wall of the shower.

Eric chuckled, pressing their lips together in a heated kiss.

"Mmh…Your kisses on the other hand…" William gave him a rare grin, though he was sure Eric couldn't see it as their lips were still brushing against one another.

"Spot on." Eric purred, growling as he gave a gentle nip to William's ear.

""Hold onto me." William stated suddenly, moving Eric's arms around him before he gripped his shoulders and hoisted himself up, wrapping his legs around Eric.

Eric smirked, holding his lover tightly to his hips like a toddler, still teasing him ever-so-slightly.

"Playin' naughty, are we?"

"There are no rules when it comes to showering with your lover." William husked into his ear, kissing the man's jaw that was in need of a quick save—though his own face needed it as well…but that could wait. He had time before he would be rushing off to work.

"Then I guess it's fair ta play dirty then?" Eric purred, brushing his fingers over a rather sensitive spot.

The younger reaper gasped, gripping Eric's shoulders, "I-it's not cheating, at least…"

"Nah, but I can do tha' too" Eric sniggered, peppering kisses along the mans collarbone. "Let's jus' hope this time our daughter approves o' you havin' a wee bit o' fun."

William flushed, "…Last time you had not allowed me time to get over my morning sickness…"

The elder nuzzled him, humming softly in contentment as he continued to ravish his lover with affectionate kisses, touches and whispered words.

William moaned, shifting against Eric as things started to get heated. Oh how he loved the treatment, though he wouldn't say so out loud.

Eric smirked, reaching down to continue to tease his heated lover. And it wasn't long before William was pinned to the wall of the shower, cries of passion escaping his lips, and the hot water running down their bodies, slowly growing colder.

It was music to Eric's ears, and the man could lift his head and bellow his own cry of ecstasy as he collapsed down upon William.

Lying under Eric in the bottom of the tub, William panted, hugging the larger man to him, "Oh, sweet Rhea…how did I live so long without you…" he muttered.

Eric exhaled, his breath clouded and hot. Glancing down at his lover, he smiled, touching noses. William gazed into Eric's eyes, so close he could make out most of their details. Then he pressed their lips together once more, "…We should…finish showering before it gets too cold…"

Nodding, the other man helped him to his feet. "Cold ain' good fer the baby."

"I'll trust you on that…" Will said as he got up and began feeling around for the shampoo.

Eric grabbed him, squirting a bit into his hand before massaging the soap into his lover's hair.

"…Sneaky…" William muttered, realizing Eric already found the shampoo.

"Very much so," Eric chuckled, lathering his own hair up next. "I can be like tha'."

William slipped under the water, rinsing off, "Do you have the soap bar hidden as well?"

Eric sniggered, sneaking it behind his lover's back, brushing it against his tailbone.

"Eric?" William finished rinsing the suds from his hair and face, shaking the water from his eyelids before opening them.

Eric purred, pressing a kiss to William's cheek. "Hey there, beautiful~"

"Eric…The soap?" he crossed his arms. "We are running out of hot water."

Eric let out a booming laugh. "'M only teasin', lovely." He handed over the bar, slipping it into William's hand.

"Thank you." Will lathered up his body and rinsed off quickly before switching spots with Eric.

Eric rinsed the shampoo from his own hair, borrowing the soap to wash the rest of his body off before switching the water off.

He glanced at himself, "Got told once by Head Branch ta shave the hair off m' body when I was younger... Back in the day when it was stigmatized ta have body hair on Reapers... Took away the youthful look that was prized at the time."

"Don't." William smiled, "I like it." He stumbled out of the tub and reached for where he kept his towel hanging on a hook, "And your tattoos too…surprisingly. I always had thought of them as tacky before…but they suit you." He toweled the excess water from his hair before working on his body.

"Ya have no idea how long I've been waitin' ta hear ya say tha'" Eric grinned, following suit and snatching his own towel off the hook. "Been thinkin' o' taking up a hobby though..."

William wrapped his towel around his waist and reached for the counter where he normally set his glasses, frowning when he found the spot empty.

"…Right…Bedroom…" he muttered, feeling his way over towards the door. "What kind of hobby?" he asked as he fumbled for the doorknob.

"Photography" Eric answered, leading his lover out into the bedroom.

"…Thank you." William picked up his glasses and slipped them onto his face, the world finally regaining focus. He relaxed, feeling better. He turned back to Eric, "That can be quite an expensive hobby, can you afford it with having Ronald and the baby? I mean, sure, I'm half supporting our baby, but you have so much you are paying for."

He walked back into the bathroom, getting out his shaving kit—or Eric's as he was borrowing it's use until he got the chance to go on a proper shopping trip.

"I have an' old camera I can use - I used ta do it when I was a student fer extra money. But I stopped once I got into the Dispatch - plus I'd get us a little more payment to support our family for the time bein'" Eric shrugged, toweling off his hair before grabbing his brush.

"…That equipment is ancient by now—antiques. Even things from when Grell and I were students are old and valuable…"

"Better than nothin'?" Eric tried, combing out the tangles in his wavy hair.

"Perhaps. But film may be harder to find. Even the mortal realm is digital now." William said as he shaved, "Do you have any of your old work still? I'd like to see it sometime."

"Yeah, somewhere..." Eric said. "Packed away in a box probably."

"Let me know if you find them." William nodded, "I'm not supposed to work late this evening…I was thinking of going into town to replace more items that were lost to the fire—clothes and such."

Eric nodded. "I'll look t'nigh' after Ron an' I come home."

"Daddy?" a sleepy voice said from behind the two towel-clad men. Ronald stood in his fluffy footie pajamas with bunny ears on the hood and a tail. He was rubbing his eye and hugging Mou-mou. "t'day zoo?"

Eric glanced down as his son, grinning as he scooped the little boy up. "Zoo day, Ronnie! Excited?"

"Ya!" The little boy yawned.

"Good - give Daddy a few minutes ta get dressed an' we'll get ya ready, baby."

"Kay!" He wiggled when he was set down, "Mou-Mou! We gonna go see da Strippy horsies and da wions and Giant hoppy mousse wif pockets!" he told his toy, holding it up to his face.

Morning skipped on into noon, and Eric soon found himself being dragged up and down every pathway of the London Reaper Zoo. Animals from all over the world sat in pens, cages and habitats, from lions to zebras and even a wombat from Australia. Eric smiled to himself as he was pulled over once again to look at a group of pandas from China, his son's face bright with delight and enthusiasm.

Ronald giggled "They's eating sticks, daddy!" Ronald pointed to the pandas eating bamboo.

Eric chuckled, "'S bamboo, baby... Like big grass sticks..."

He watched as a baby came out from behind the mother, sniffing the bamboo stalk curiously. "Hey... Ronnie..."

"Hmm?" he asked trying to get a closer look but the glass wouldn't let him.

"Daddy's gotta talk ta ya 'bout somethin' important." Eric said, kneeling down to eye-level with the child.

"Dey gotses a baby!" He all but shouted as he spotted the panda cub.

Eric chuckled, almost weakly. "About tha'... Listen, Ronnie... I know since ya've been born it's been jus' ya an' me..."

"Yeah!" Ron Grinned, looking at the panda as it tumbled out of it' mother's lap. "Hehe!"

"Well... It's... not gonna be jus' us anymore, baby..." Eric took a deep breath. "Yer gonna be a big brother soon..."

"Can I have a humpy pet?" Ronald asked just as Eric told him about being a big brother, and therefore not hearing it. Earlier in the day they had been in the petting zoo area where kids could pet various baby animals and Ronald had spent a lot of time with the camel. "Like the one dat spit on daddy?"

"Ronnie, did ya hear wha' Daddy jus' said?"

"Daddy said not jus' us. So petses?"

"Tha's not jus' it... I said... Yer gonna be a big brother, Ron."

"Whas dat?"

"Well, it's... Remember Grell? How 'e has a wee lass fer a little sister? He's a big brother."

"I don' likey her." He said, crossing his arms. And still not understanding.

Eric sighed, feeling like banging his head on the glass.

"Well... Yer gonna be like Grell... with a new baby brother or sister..."

Ronald looked at his daddy suddenly, "…But…I'm da baby…"

"I know, but soon there's gonna be two babies-"

"_I'm_ your baby!" Ron shook his head, drawing out his words in a whine.

"Ronnie," Eric said in a warning tone, seeing a temper tantrum arising. "Yer still gonna be Daddy's baby, but so is yer baby sibling - yer both m' babies an' Daddy loves ya very much."

"No! You're _my_ daddy!" Ronald sniffled, stomping his foot, "_My_ daddy! _Mine_!"

'Shit' Eric cursed to himself. "Ron, stop tha'! If ya tantrum, we can't get ice cream-"

"I don' wanna share my daddy… My daddy! Th' can't take my daddy!" the boy hiccupped.

Ronald's tantrum was starting to draw eyes, families glancing over in the duo's direction. Eric managed a weak smile back, standing and taking Ronald's hand, hurrying him over to another part of the zoo.

Well, that could have ended worse.

"I don' like da new baby!" Ron continued, "Da Heaven peoples took my mama now the o'der baby taking my daddy!"

"No, Ronnie, listen... The baby ain' gonna take Daddy away, I promise!" Eric exclaimed, at his wits end.

"My daddy!" he sniffled and whipped his nose on his sleeve, loosing balance and falling back onto his butt.

Eric sighed, running a hand through his hair.

"Look... I know it's gonna ta some gettin' used ta... But Daddy needs yer help with this. DO ya think ya can help Daddy?"

"Is there a problem?" a woman in a zoo keeper uniform asked.

"Huh?" Eric glanced up. "Uh... No, sorry... Jus' tryin' ta have a talk with m' son."

She smiled and stooped down to look at Ronald, "Hey, cutie, is that your daddy?" she pointed to Eric, but not in a way that hinted at her doubting him.

Ron nodded, "Mine daddy."

"Well, your daddy loves you very much and he just wants you to be happy."

Eric nodded, mouthing a 'thank you' to the zoo keeper.

"Here," She pulled two tickets out of her pocket, "These are special tickets for the butterfly house. Why don't you take your daddy to see the butterflies? They tickle and make people smile."

Thank ya, lass!" Eric said with a classic grin. "Ronnie, wanna come with Daddy ta the Butterfly house?"

Ron sniffled and nodded, "But not wif new baby!"

Eric chuckled. "Baby is still in William's tummy, Ronnie."

"Wiww ate da baby?!"

"Wha'? No, no!" Eric blanched, seeing his mistake too late. "William didnae eat the wee barin, it's growin' in his tummy - until it has ta be born!"

"Da baby is eated Wiww like a eggses? Is it a dinosaurous?!" Ronald's eyes were wide.

The zoo keeper laughed, "Oh, you have quite the impressive imagination…" she told Ronald. Then she handed the tickets to Eric, "Good luck explaining it to him, sir."

"Thank ya... I'm tryin'." he laughed, leading his son to the butterfly house.

"Why it being mean t' Wiww?" Ron asked, holding his father's hand.

"It's not being mean to him, Ronnie," Eric laughed. "Will's keepin' it in 'is tummy to protect an' take care o' it until it's strong enough ta be outside 'is tummy...yeah."

"Why?"

"Cause...Will's it's mummy."

"But…Wiww not Mama…"

"I-I know... But Will still loves ya like Daddy does, Ronnie."

"…Wiww Wiww go up to Heavenses to?"

"No, no... I hope not." Eric sighed, handing over the tickets to the attendant as they entered the colorful butterfly house, a group of moths already attracted to his hair. "Oi..."

This was going to be a long afternoon.

Ronald giggled when a colorful butterfly landed on his chest, "Budderfy! It likes me daddy!"

Eric grinned, poking it as it flew up-

-only to nest his hair with the moths; Eric's eye twitched.

"Oi...Off..."

"It likes daddy too!" The boy giggled.

Eric groaned, seeing more butterflies swarm over, clinging to his body. "Do I look like a bloody flower?"

"Daddy pwetty like one!"


End file.
